El ladrón de corazones
by ElisaAckles
Summary: Ella era un ángel de luz, mientras que yo, un demonio empecinado en manchar sus alas.
1. La rosa del jardín prohibido

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**El ladrón de corazones**

**La rosa del jardín prohibido**

Se notaba con claridad la inclemencia de los rayos del sol puesto en lo más alto de la ciudad cuando el taxi se detuvo, justo en la entrada del Dojo Tendo. A pesar de que el calor se mezclaba de forma asfixiante con el fresco de la temporada de invierno, apreciaba sentirlo en carne propia nuevamente. Después de estar más de cuatro meses en el hospital, era bueno saber que ahora podría terminar de recuperarme en la casa del señor Soun, un amigo de mis padres.

No recuerdo mucho sobre lo que sucedió en el accidente que sufrí, para ser sinceros, olvidé bastantes pasajes de mi vida, aunque bueno, ya es bastante fortuna el que siga con vida después de caer de un sexto piso y estar en pie para contarlo. Aún guardo los vestigios de tal hazaña en el dolor de todo el cuerpo al respirar, la enorme cantidad de vendas que cubren gran parte de mi cuerpo, la incómoda escayola del pie y los parches en la cabeza.

Mi mamá se adelantó en bajar del coche para rodearlo y abrir la puerta de mi lado, ayudándome a salir del vehículo. A mis veintitrés años, me sentía como un niño indefenso, pero en esos momentos no podía hacer nada más que aceptar su ayuda, o quedarme echando raíces en el asiento de pasajeros hasta que terminara de sanar y pudiera salir por mis propios medios.

Contuve la respiración por varios segundos, para luego sacarlo en un profundo resoplido, en parte por el dolor causado al pararme del auto, recargando todo mi peso sobre la muleta, y por otro lado, la visión de la enorme casa a la que arribamos. Era gracioso porque ella me comentó que llevaba viviendo en ese lugar por más de siete años y, sin embargo, no era capaz de recordar ninguna vivencia allí.

Aún así, sabía que todos los que vivían en esa casa eran gentiles y bondadosos, al menos la mayoría. Sé que mientras estuve en el hospital todos se estuvieron turnándose para cuidarme y no dejarme solo ni un momento. Ya con el sólo hecho de ayudar a mi madre y al viejo, tenían mi completo agradecimiento, después vería la forma de compensarlos, era lo mínimo que podía hacer en gratitud.

El taxi se marchó y nosotros nos adentramos despacio al interior de la casa, con ella sujetándome del brazo por si llegaba a perder el equilibrio, más bien, para darnos firmeza a los dos, le faltaban fuerzas, su rostro había perdido un poco de la lozanía que antes portaba, también estaba más delgada, y no era para menos, podía imaginarla sin quererse despegar de mi lado mientras luchaba con mi inconsciencia. Pero ahora tenía enmarcada esa hermosa sonrisa de gusto, la que me dejaba entrever que pronto volvería a ser la misma de antes.

Mi madre dejó la maleta con la ropa a un lado de la puerta y recorrí con la vista todo el lugar, parecía demasiado tranquilo, cómodo y acogedor. "No está mal" pensé, además, el enterarme de que en esta casa contaban con un Dojo a disposición para entrenar, me llenaba de muchísima emoción, no había olvidado que parte de mi vida era la dedicación a las artes marciales, no por nada era había terminado convertido en uno de los mejores maestros en todo Japón.

El corredor lucía vacío, y yo todavía conservaba el nudo en la garganta por el nerviosismo, rogando a todos los dioses porque los doctores tuvieran toda la razón al decir que había muchas posibilidades de que me recuperara del cuadro amnésico, sino, iba a ser una constante diaria el torturarme pensando en que podría estar olvidando cosas realmente importantes.

— ¿Asustado?— Coloco la mano en mi hombro y un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—Jeje, no, pa-para nada—. Tartamudeé, ¿a quién engañaba? me estaba matando de los nervios y los pies amenazaban con desplomarse sin fuerza.

—De seguro están en el comedor, vamos para allá—. Con un leve empujón hizo funcionar mis piernas, avanzando hacía donde ella pedía.

Al pararnos en la puerta, todos los presentes voltearon a vernos, sumamente sorprendidos por nuestra llegada. De los inquilinos, en primera instancia sólo había reconocido a Kasumi, al Dr. Tofú y a mi papá, aunque con él, bien hubiera soportado la inmensa pena de dejarlo en el olvido.

A Don Soun Tendo, Nabiki y Akane, tuve oportunidad de conocerlos el día que desperté hace una semana, hasta que me dieron de alta en el hospital, parecían buenas personas, y a ninguno de ellos parecía molestarles el cuidarme.

— ¡Ranma! Qué bueno que ya estás aquí. Por favor, toma asiento—. Kasumi me ofreció con la amabilidad de siempre. La recordaba siempre preocupándose por el bienestar su familia y tratar de que todo estuviera siempre bien. Así que me alegraba de que por fin ella y el Dr. Tofú estuvieran comprometidos.

— ¡Ven muchacho! Siéntate a comer con nosotros—. Exclamó Don soun. Lo había olvidado por completo, pero desde el instante en que nos presentaron y pude ver su preocupación a través de esas cataratas imparables de agua, me había tratado como un hijo, más que el abusivo de mi padre, y por ello, le tenía bastante confianza.

—Sí, no te preocupes, no eres parte del menú del día—. Soltó con guasa, Nabiki. Era una buena chica, con todo y que al conocerla pude ver el ligero interés que tenía por todo aquello que tuviera valor monetario. Más que nada, cuando empezó a insinuarme la remuneración que debería recibir por cuidar de mí.

—Me alegro que ya estés bien—, me sonrió Akane—. Hazle caso a papá y acompáñanos—. Me brindó con el mismo gesto agradable. Sin duda alguna, era la más bonita de las hijas del Sr. Soun. Esa alegría que desprendían sus ojos le hacían verse aún mejor y había cautivado mi corazón desde el primer momento en que la conocí.

Correspondiéndole a su sonrisa le hice caso, y junto con mi madre, nos sentamos en el espacio que guardaron para nosotros. Después de esperar unos momentos a que se me pasara el dolor que supuso el flexionarme, la boca se me hizo agua ante tanta delicia junta. Sí, lo recordaba bien, Kasumi era una estupenda cocinera y podía asegurar que se había esmerado más por esta ocasión en especial.

Con la mano temblorosa cogí un tazón y su tenedor, comenzando a servirme unos trozos de pescado, pollo y cualquier otro manjar que encontrara al paso, dejándome embriagar por la apetitosa presentación de los platillos y el delicioso olor que desprendían los alimentos al clavarle los cubiertos.

— ¡Buen provecho!—. Después de la oración por nuestros alimentos, todos empezamos a comer. ¡Y por todos los santos que estaba delicioso! Meses enteros alimentándome por medio de una sonda, y otra semana sobreviviendo al infierno de la insípida comida que servían en el hospital, eso sin dejar de lado el temible trato de las "amables" enfermeras, hacían que esto supiera a gloria.

Durante la comida, no pude evitar notar la tristeza en los ojos de Akane, quién hacía lo imposible por evitar mirarme a los ojos, y cada vez que coincidíamos, no podía negar que ese sentimiento me causaba un vuelco en el corazón, porque sentía que podía ser el culpable.

Además de esto, sentir la mirada de escrutinio de los demás era algo estresante, cosa que en parte me motivaba a jugar a ser un detective en búsqueda de respuestas para resolver mi caso.

Al atardecer, toda la familia volvió a sus actividades normales, la curiosidad del recién llegado había pasado. Mis padres fueron a dejar mis cosas a la habitación que habían acondicionado para mí, mientras esperaba sentado en el borde del corredor, mirando extasiado el salto de los peces en el estanque. Viéndome como ellos, libres en la inmensidad de su charca, y a su vez, reducidos a ese espacio tan pequeño comparado con un río o el mar. Yo había dejado el estanque por el mar, pero estaba varado con esa incómoda ancla blanquecina en el pie, y la cruel ignorancia por no saber qué había afuera.

También me perdí en el suave mecer de los árboles y la fresca brisa que chocaba con mi cara, haciendo que entrara en una somnolencia profunda y me tirara en la duela para descansar, aprovechando que nadie estaba cerca en ese momento.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—. Akane tomo lugar a un lado mío para hacerme compañía.

— Creo que bien—, me senté al instante como un resorte, haciendo que los músculos de la espalda respingaran, —es cosa de días para que me quiten la escayola y las vendas; son bastante molestas—. Me alegraba infinitamente porque ella se acercara, con mi forma de ser, hubiera tardado semanas o meses en iniciar una conversación.

—Me imagino—, contestó amable—. Pero no te enojes, todo es para ayudarte a sanar.

—Claro, esa es la única razón por las que no me las he quitado y las he tirado a la basura.

—No tienes remedio—. Me sonrió, siempre eres demasiado testarudo.

—Sí, ya me lo han dejado claro todos los que me han visitado, incluyéndote—, Confesé con pena, más era la verdad, otra cosa que debería haber dejado en el bote del olvido. — Y dime, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo te va?—. Pregunté con enorme curiosidad. Sabía que al conocer a su hermana tendría que conocerla a ella, sin embargo, había olvidado cualquier vivencia junto a Akane, y lo lamentaba de sobremanera.

—Hago lo posible por sobrevivir—, se sonrojó levemente mientras llevaba su tersa mano al estómago—. Llevo semanas enteras sufriendo mareos y nauseas, sólo deseo con ansía el día que por fin desaparezcan.

—N-no te preocupes— le miré con ternura—. Al final todo esto habrá valido la pena, y al verlo, te olvidarás de todo el sufrimiento que has pasado. Además, tienes muchas personas a tu alrededor que te apoyan.

Ambos reímos con ganas al referirnos al tema del olvido, y aunque me causara una terrible zozobra, lo mejor que podía hacer era vivir el momento, ya habría tiempo para preocuparme por los detalles.

Y en este instante, lo que atraía con fuerzas a mi corazón era Akane, ese bello ser que había llegado a iluminar mi vida y que no se había separado de mi lado desde que había vuelto a la consciencia, que se preocupaba, junto con mi madre porque estuviera bien y que transmitía esa tranquilidad que me calmaba en mis momentos de dolor y en los que pensaba que jamás saldría de aquél terrible lugar.

—Dime, Ranma, ¿has recordado algo más?—. Me interrogó con serenidad.

—Sólo algunas cosas, pero nada que sea importante—. Suspiré con tristeza. Al paso que iba, terminaría por envejecer sin terminar de conocerme.

—Te fe, te lo aseguro, pronto estarás como nuevo—. Ella se movió de su asiento para quedar más pegada a mí y colocar la mano sobre la mía. Haciendo que mis mejillas se cubrieran de carmín.

—Se-serviría si me dieras algunas pistas—. Dije en broma, pero bien podría salir algo bueno de lo dicho, al saber que no la recordaba, pudiera contarme más de sí, algo que me ayudara a traerla de regreso de aquel oscuro baúl de olvido.

—No, es mejor así, además, podría caerte mal un si recibes demasiada información de una—. Akane desvió la vista para contemplar la caída de la noche y el alzamiento de la brillante luna llena que iba tomando su lugar en el firmamento.

—Tienes razón, no debería forzar tanto al destino. Todo vendrá cuando deba ser—. Le sonreí a plenitud, moví los dedos de la mano, de modo que quedaron suavemente entrelazados con la de ella y desvié la vista hacía arriba, sólo que en lugar de la blancura de la luna, sólo venía a mi mente la imagen de Akane.

Me preguntaba vanamente si habría estado enamorado de ella con todos mis recuerdos en su lugar; si mi corazón había intentado acercarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, a lo mejor éramos buenos amigos, quizás lo intentamos y algo salió mal, con las tonterías que me han contado que he cometido, no lo dudaba ni tantito.

En fin, el único consuelo era poder admirarla a la distancia, con esa mirada de ángel, los labios rojizos, dignos candidatos para ser besados en cualquier momento, la cabellera sedosa y azulada, recogida en una coleta y la blancura de la piel desnuda que no alcanzaba el cobijo de su camisón y que me llamaba a protegerla con ahínco. Acariciando la tersura de su mano, deseando con locura que fuera su mejilla…sus labios…

Sólo había una mínima cantidad de "detallitos" que impedían acercarme a ella y tratar de pretenderla: la extrema timidez que me dejaba sin habla al menor intento de articular una palabra agradable, el relumbrante anillo de bodas que anunciaba a los cuatro vientos que su corazón era de alguien mas...y esa tierna pancita de embarazada que le hacía verse aún más hermosa de lo que ya era.

**Continuará**

**Notas**

Hola, ¿Qué tal? n_n aquí vengo con otro fic, cuya idea nació en medio de la ociosidad de un viaje en autobús.

He decidido estar haciendo los capítulos cortos, con la intención de estar actualizando seguido y no quedarme estancada por falta de tiempo al ligar las ideas.

Ahora, hablando de los detalles del fic. Lamento volver a escribir en primera persona, pero necesito escudarme lo más posible en la inocencia del chico n_n. Por otro lado, en el final me estoy debatiendo entre dos opciones, pero hay un 85% de posibilidades en que no sea un final feliz, así que si no gustas de leer este tipo de historias, quedas enterado de antemano.

Saludos y nos vemos pronto.


	2. Rocío de realidad

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**El ladrón de corazones**

**Rocío de realidad**

—¿Ranma?

—¿Qué quieres?—. Contestando con un rastro visible de hostilidad en mis palabras.

—¿Estás celoso?

—No, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

—Entonces debí imaginarlo, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. Sólo me molesta que tengas esa confianza tan excesiva con la gente. No todos son buenas personas.

—Y tú eres bastante desconfiado. Nada malo va a pasarme. Yusuke es un chico bastante amable, no va a quitarse la máscara y transformarse en un monstruo sólo porque tú lo digas.

—Pues a mi me parece uno más de los que quisieran aplastarme como una mosca para poder estar a tu lado.

—Oh, no dejaré que lo hagan—. Riendo a carcajadas.

—Gracias—. Contesté con sarcasmo.

—De nada—. Replicando con el mismo tono.

—…No puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, ¿ves lo perdido que me tienes?

—Y eso me agrada…Ranma —volviendo a cambiar su voz a uno suave, melodioso…hipnotizador —…Ranma.

— — —

Me levanté exaltado como cada noche desde que había llegado a esta casa. Cada vez escuchando esa aterciopelada voz entre la oscuridad de las paredes, platicando conmigo, discutiendo, llamándome. Noches en las que, en mi inmerso sueño no podía hacer otra cosa que ser testigo mudo de sus palabras, y no poder estar siquiera seguro de si eran parte de mis recuerdos o una vil broma salida de mi imaginación desatada.

A pesar del fresco clima otoñal, limpié el baño de sudor que cubría mi rostro y salí con esfuerzo rumbo a la cocina, de todas formas no volvería a conciliar el sueño en lo que faltaba por amanecer.

Caminé los pasillos en tinieblas para no despertar a nadie, aunque con el seco golpeteo de las muletas en la vieja madera, cualquiera con mucha imaginación, tendría bastante pila para sacarse de la manga una tonelada de fascinantes historias de terror.

No fue grande mi sorpresa cuando llegué a mi destino y la luz de la cocina estaba prendida, en realidad ya sabía quien era, había tomado tarea de descubrir cuándo no podía dormir al notar las luces encendidas de su cuarto, y días antes ya la había encontrado admirando la luna, sentada en el jardín de la casa. Empezaba a sentirme como un león asechando a su presa, y lo peor es que no guardaba nada de culpa por ello.

—¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora de la noche, Akane?—. Claro que siempre era gracioso escuchar que nuevo pretexto inventaba para no verse descubierta en su rutina nocturna.

—N-no podía dormir, así que vine a hacerme un té. ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?—. Acercándose a mi para jalar una silla de la mesa y hacer que tomara asiento.

—Gracias…No, tengo días soñando cosas bastante extrañas—. Suspiré.

—¿Quieres que te sirva un poco? Aunque tendrás que esperar porque me he terminado el que había.

—Que tiene, esperaré. Dudo que vuelva a la habitación pronto.

—Entonces pondré a calentar el agua—. Me sonrió. La seguí con la vista mientras iba a la estufa y colocaba un pequeño recipiente con agua. Luego volvió a su lugar y dio un sorbo a su té —Y ¿Cómo qué cosas estabas soñando?—. Le escuché tartamudear con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, me veo en conversaciones extrañas, sin ningún sentido. Por lo menos no lo tienen aún — Me rasqué sin disimulo la cabeza, el sólo hecho de sentir que no tenía el control sobre mi me hacía sudar en seco—. Hoy me soñé celando a una chica.

Fue bastante divertido y a la vez intrigante ver su cara desencajada y las artimañas para evitar echar fuera el trago de té que había bebido cuando le hablé sobre mis alucinaciones. Eso significaba que quizá esas voces eran algo más real de lo que pensaba.

—Ya sé que habíamos quedado en no remover más de mi pasado hasta que este fuera llegando solo, pero hay días que siento que eso no va a pasar jamás. Podrías al menos ayudarme, diciéndome si hay alguien por quien yo estaría preocupado.

—Realmente sí, ella todavía no vuelve de su viaje, pero ya le avisamos que has vuelto a la consciencia y muy pronto vendrá a verte, es tu prometida—. Fijó su vista en mí con timidez.

El sonido de la calentadora me distrajo un poco, mientras ella se levantaba y vertía el agua en una taza, colocaba la bolsita con el concentrado del té y me lo acercaba, junto con un tarrito marrón.

No sé qué rayos esperaba escuchar, pero por alguna razón esa respuesta no era precisamente de mi agrado.

—Va-vaya, no lo imaginaba. Y, hemm… ¿me puedes decir cómo se llama?

—Shampoo, su nombre es Shampoo y ella proviene de una aldea de China —me miró con una mezcla entre compasión y alegría, con lo que no podía deducir mucho—. Es muy bonita.

—Su nombre me es familiar, pero no logro recordarla —Sonreí apenado— ¿Cu-cuánto hace que la conozco? ¿Dónde la conocí?—. Continué con mi interrogatorio, aprovechando que estaba dispuesta a contestar mis preguntas.

—Creo que si las artes marciales no te funcionan, deberías probar ser un agente investigador —dijo con buen sentido del humor—. La conociste allá mismo, en China, durante uno de los viajes de entrenamiento con tu papá, la derrotaste en un combate y sus leyes establecen que si un hombre las vence, deben casarse con él. Esto fue hace más de siete años.

—¿Así que un compromiso arreglado?

—Más o menos, pero cuando la conozcas, no te arrepentirás.

—Espero que no se moleste cuando se de cuenta que después de tantos años de conocerla, me he olvidado por completo de ella…debe ser muy frustrante, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Aunque la cocina tenía una luz suave, me permitía admirar a plenitud cómo su bello rostro volvía a cubrirse con ese manto de tristeza que parecía envolverla cada vez que hablábamos del pasado, como si mis palabras removieran una herida; una herida a la que no permitía que me acercara.

—Será mejor que regrese a mi habitación a tratar de conciliar el sueño, o en la mañana estaré aún más fea y ojerosa de lo que ya estoy. Tú también trata de descansar, será un gran día—. Palmeó con ternura mi hombro y se dirigió a la entrada de la cocina.

—Eso no es cierto…t-te ves mu-muy bien—.Tartamudeé.

—Gra-gracias, Ranma—. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta para mirarme con ternura.

—T-tú también descansa—. Atiné a decir antes de que desapareciera.

Me quedé en la soledad de la cocina un rato más, jugando a ponerle un rostro a mi prometida, imaginar su carácter y adivinar sus pasatiempos. Sólo deseaba que cuando la conociera, volviera a llenar los sentimientos tan indiferentes que por el momento albergaba mi corazón por ella.

Cogí las muletas, me levanté del asiento y me dispuse a salir, pero algo me detuvo, llevaba más de media hora ahí y no había probado el té que Akane me había preparado, era un desconsiderado. Queriendo irme lo más rápido posible, cogí la taza y traté de sorber todo el líquido de un solo trago…trago que casi escupo, cuando me di cuenta de que no le echó ni una pizca de azúcar.

—¡Esa niña boba! ¿Quién le enseñó a hacer té?

— — —

Para mi infortunio, la mañana llegó demasiado rápido, y con ello, el escándalo y la movilización de todos los miembros de la casa. Con tanto grito y pasos yendo y viniendo, no me quedó otra que levantarme e incluirme en ese sistema.

Alentando mi buena fortuna, descubría que mi cuerpo cada vez dolía menos, y el yeso del pie empezaba a ser un estorboso cascarón de este. Cualquier día de estos iría con el Doctor Tofú para que me lo quitara, no veía la necesidad de traerlo por más tiempo.

Al salir de mi habitación para ir abajo, me detuve silencioso frente a la habitación de Akane. Parecía estar discutiendo acaloradamente con alguien a quien no podía escuchar con claridad. Presa de la curiosidad, caminé hacia la puerta, evitando golpear el suelo con la muleta.

—¡No puedo permitir que sigas haciendo esto!-. Estaba dispuesto a pegar la oreja a la puerta de madera, cuando esta se abrió de repente, viendo salir a mi madre de la habitación y quedar volando en los aires por unos instantes.

—Bu-buenos días—. Tartamudeé al verme descubierto por las dos mujeres.

—Ranma, hijo, ¿qué haces aquí?— Preguntó con curiosidad mientras cerraba la puerta con un azote.

—Na-nada, yo…esto…escuché gritos y quería saber si estaban bien.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Nada más platicábamos. Sólo que las mujeres embarazadas suelen ser un poco tercas.

—Pues a mi me ha parecido una chica muy tierna y agradable—. Le corregí, quizás luego me daría cuenta de que no estaba en lo correcto y era mera suerte de principiante el no toparme con su genio aún.

—¿Por qué no vamos al comedor? Te prepararé algo muy nutritivo para que te recuperes más pronto—. Cambió de tema sin disimulo. Yo sólo asentí y la seguí en silencio.

— — —

Terminado el desayuno, me fui a escondidas de todos al Dojo, estaba harto de la monotonía de mi vida en estos últimos días, necesitaba practicar, y lo haría, aunque tuviera que volver a quebrarme todos los huesos del cuerpo.

—No deberías estar aquí—. Me dijo con seriedad Akane, sin distraerse de la rutina que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

—Lo mismo podría decirte —Le repliqué, dejando caer las muletas a un lado y comenzar a balancearme en el aire, hasta que cogí equilibrio — tengo entendido que en tu estado es muy peligroso que practiques este tipo de deportes, ¿no?

—¡Claro que no! El Doctor Tofú me ha dado permiso, siempre que no haga katas muy difíciles o use mucha fuerza.

—Pues yo sigo creyendo que es muy peligroso para ti y tu bebé, ¿es que tu esposo no te ha dicho nada?—. La kata se detuvo y después de unos segundos, volteó a verme.

—No, él también está de acuerdo en que practique. Só-sólo me pidió que fuera cuidadosa—. Me replicó y un extraño sentimiento comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que la sangre de mis venas hirviera y se dejaran ver a través de la piel. Parecía ser molestia, coraje o algo más, ¿pero por qué? Se suponía que yo estaba comprometido, y ella… ¡rayos! Justo me estaba hablando de su esposo.

—Es-está bien. Pero ten mucho cuidado—.Le sugerí como único consejo, no tenía poder alguno para decirle qué hacer y qué no.

—Lo tendré.

—Por cierto, esta mañana, ¿Por qué discutías con mi mamá?—. Realmente podía quedar como un chismoso, pero una de las protagonistas era mi mamá, y podía usar ese valioso pretexto para sacar más información.

—Yo…bueno…lo que pasa es que no está de acuerdo con algunas decisiones que he tomado, ella me ve como si fuera una hija igual que tú, pero hay cosas que sólo yo puedo decidir…y ella no lo entiende—. Tomó asiento en el piso del dojo para descansar un poco y yo la imité.

—Entiendo, las mamás suelen ser así con sus hijas, pero no lo hacen con mala intención —le comenté para tranquilizarla—. Mi madre podría tener unas ideas muy raras a veces, más nunca con el motivo de lastimar a alguien.

—Por supuesto, yo también la aprecio como si fuera mi madre. Desde que llegó a esta casa no la he visto de otra forma—. Sus palabras me reconfortaron y me hicieron saber que las decisiones que tomara, siempre serían a favor de su bienestar.

— — —

Quise intentar un par de katas de las más sencillas, pero era obvio que mi equilibrio y agilidad todavía estaban de vacaciones, así que decidí tomar el consejo de Akane y esperar unos cuantos días más en comenzar a practicar, total, ya iba por buen camino para regresar a ser como antes.

Después de verla entrenar un buen rato, y de corregirle algunos movimientos un tanto "extraños", ambos nos dirigimos de nuevo a la casa para tomar un baño. En un rato tendría una veintena de moretones y los músculos me dolían terriblemente aunque sólo practiqué un par de minutos. Con todo esto, al menos ya sabía que estaban ahí, dormidos, esperando a que los volviera a echar a andar.

Mientras recorríamos los pasillos, una curiosidad aún mayor empezó a carcomerme por dentro, ¿dónde estaba el padre del hijo que ella esperaba? Tenía cerca de dos semanas que había llegado a la casa y aún no lo miraba por ningún lado, de hecho, parecía que toda la familia cuidaba religiosamente el hacer algún comentario acerca de él.

—Oye, Akane, perdona la pregunta, pero ¿y el padr…—. No tuve oportunidad de terminar mi cuestionamiento porque el teléfono empezó a timbrar y ella se apresuró a contestar. Su rostro, feliz y satisfecho por el entrenamiento, volvió a adquirir su tono serio durante el transcurso de la llamada.

Al colgar clavó sus ojos en mí con una media sonrisa.

—Es Shampoo, dice que llegará en un par de horas. No pierdas tiempo y vete a dar un baño. No querrás que venga y te encuentre con el vestigio de tu entrenamiento encima—. Se tapó la nariz con burla y se marchó con rumbo a la sala de la casa.

Una vez que me di una ducha, no me quedó más que subir a mi cuarto a esperar la llegada del atardecer, hora en que me dijeron que llegaría Shampoo. Me sentía como un colegial nervioso por su baile de graduación, añoraba saber más de esa chica, conocer más de mi pasado, y esperaba con mucho anhelo que ella no estuviera de acuerdo con esa política de no darle información a los desamparados

Por fin alguien hizo timbrar la puerta, y dado que estaba solo en la casa, salí de mi cuarto a toda prisa, y de igual forma me dejé ir sobre los escalones. Antes de abrir inhalé profundamente para reducir la adrenalina y proseguí.

—¡¿Shamp…—Exclamé, tratando de mostrar mi mejor cara de felicidad.

—Hola muchacho, me alegro ver que ya estés bien. —Me sonrojé avergonzado por la efusiva cara de tonto con la que abrí la puerta—. El Sr. Soun me ha encargado estas botellas de leche. Lamento no haber podido traerlas antes, pero hemos tenido mucha venta el día de hoy —Para mi desilusión, sólo era el lechero que se encargaba de surtir el Dojo de productos lácteos—. Luego vendré a cobrarle.

—No tenga cuidado— Sonreí — Le haré saber a don Soun cuando regrese—. Cerré la puerta fastidiado y dejé los envases a un lado del recibidor.

Y de nuevo llamaron a la puerta. Sin mucha gana, volví sobre mi camino para atender, de seguro era el lechero que había olvidado decirme algo.

—¿Ahora qu…—.Allí estaba, la que se suponía que era mi prometida, una hermosa joven de la misma edad de Akane, piel blanca, intensos ojos y cabellos púrpura, observando con detenimiento mi reacción al verla. Le sonreí en un gesto amable mientras mi cerebro rápidamente trataba de buscar información, sin encontrar nada. Ella sólo sonrió y se abalanzó sobre mí, y yo me quedaba paralizado de la sorpresa.

—¡Nihao, aireen! Por fin volver de hospital! ¡Extrañarte tanto!—. Sin darme tiempo de meditar, acercó su rostro angelical y selló sus labios con los míos.

**Continuará**

**Notas**

Hola n_n aquí vengo de nuevo. Debo decir que me he tardado un poquito porque me he entretenido escribiendo el final de la historia XD. Sip, cuando llegue a la parte final no tendré pretexto para no actualizar pronto.

Muchísimas gracias a los que se han dado unos minutos de su tiempo para leer la historia y a los que amablemente han dejado su comentario, son muy bien recibidos.

Hola Des, en verdad que no quiero privar de un final feliz, sólo me aseguro "por si acaso", pero aún no está editada la última palabra. Gracias por leer n_n

Monyk, las preguntas que haces aún no las puedo responder, pero, más adelante, más adelante n_n

Trekumy, ¿qué te digo? :P ya sabes el secreto y lo he incluido vilmente casi al final del capítulo...ya sabes la teoría que me robé por ahí.

Fern, gracias por pasarte por aquí, pues tal cómo dices, quiero tratar de llevarlo a un trasfondo más oscuro, y pues a ver qué sale n_n todavía me falta bastante en esto de la redacción, pero el intento se hace.

Saludos y nos vemos luego.


	3. Esa chica que me gusta

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**El ladrón de corazones**

**Esa chica que me gusta**

No puedo negar que estar siendo besado por una de las muchachas más bonitas que había visto en mi vida era algo que ocasionaría la envidia de todos los hombres que me vieran. Además, tenía el punto extra de saber que era mi prometida. ¿Entonces por qué no podía sentir algún sentimiento de amor por Shampoo?

Se esmeraba en unir con delicadeza sus labios con los míos, mientras yo entraba en pánico porque no lograba recordar nada de ella. Esperaba que con un estímulo de su parte la memoria me iluminara un poco, pero lo único que estaba logrando era que la cabeza me sudara en frío porque no surtía el efecto deseado.

Cerré los ojos, mareado, dejándome arrastrar por el momento mientras me transportaba a un lugar desconocido, en donde no distinguía nada, más que un singular olor embriagando mis sentidos, un aroma fresco, muy similar al de la menta… que llegaba a cada parte de mi ser y lo obligaba a hacer cosas extrañas, como brincar de un lado a otro sin parar, presa del éxtasis de la droga, y sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

En un momento dado, la imagen se aclaraba y me vi sentado sobre los cálidos muslos de una chica, no alcanzaba a verle el rostro, pero sólo con su cercanía me llenaba de paz, de una inmensa tranquilidad, y mi nombre, dicho por ella entre susurros con esa voz suave, penetrante; hacía un cántico para mi corazón.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, levanté mi rostro para acercarme a ella, en un parpadeo fijé mis ojos en el chocolate de los suyos, en los mechones de cabellos azulados cubriendo parte de su rostro y rocé mis labios con los de esa chica… ¿Akane?, sí, sin duda alguna era ella. Luego, volví a recargar mi cabeza en su regazo, y ya no supe más.

Y de nuevo, otra vez a la realidad, en donde estaba siendo besado por esa joven.

—Ho-hola, ¿Shampoo?— Dije, tratando de tomar compostura y separándome de ella con sumo cuidado— Esto… ¿quieres pasar?—. Tartamudeé. Por su recibimiento, lo más seguro era que no le informaron nada y la pobre estuviera haciéndose falsas ilusiones con mi "regreso"

—Por supuesto que sí—. Afirmó sonriente, se pescó de mi brazo y ambos entramos a la casa.

El resto de la familia había salido a llamadas emergentes, visitas a amigos y otros tantos pretextos para dejarme solo con la visita, por ello, la propiedad estaba en penumbras, dejando únicamente prendidas las luces de la puerta que daba al patio. Lugar donde tomamos asiento.

Fue cosa de poco, muy poco tiempo, antes de darme cuenta de lo acaramelados que resultábamos ser si en verdad éramos una pareja. Yo me senté sobre la duela y ella no dudó un segundo en hacerlo sobre mis piernas.

—¿Te han contado todo lo que ocurrió conmigo?—. Comencé con mis preguntas sin perder tiempo.

—Claro que sí. Yo estar apoyando a tus padres cuando tu estar dormido. No pude verte despertar porque abuela llamar de China y tener que ir con ella.

—Gra-gracias—. Respondí con nerviosismo. Sin saber si la razón era por las pinceladas de información o la extrema cercanía de ella que me perturbaba un poco.

El resto de las preguntas eran similares a las que había sometido a los demás miembros de la casa, e indiscutiblemente todos estaban a favor de negarme todos los datos que yo quería. En cambio, dedicó el último par de horas en contarme toda la historia de nuestro amor. Desde que viaje con mi padre a China y la conocí, hasta que terminamos aquí, con un fatal accidente truncando una esperada fecha de boda... una celebración que seguía en pie.

—Ranma, yo querer ayudarte, desear que volver a ser como antes—. Era tan bonita y llena de buenas intenciones que sentía cierta incomodidad de rechazarla, que es lo que me obligó a no oponer resistencia a una segunda unión con ella.

Claro que lo permití hasta que se giró para quedar de frente a mí y sus manos empezaron a querer perderse entre los pliegues de mi camisa. Con total ternura la cogí de la mano y me quedé sosteniéndola. No me importaba mucho si iba a casarme con Shampoo, en mi situación actual no la recordaba, me sentía invadido y ese desconocimiento me daba pauta para negarme a pasar a un nivel íntimo tan pronto.

—¿Qué pasar?—. Preguntó con extrañeza, clavando sus ojos en los míos.

—Yo…esto…realmente aún no me siento del todo bien…lo siento—. Dije mi mentira piadosa, deseando que la creyera.

—No importar, aireen, yo saber esperar a que te recuperes.

Le sonreí con sinceridad como un gesto amable a sus palabras. Ella se quitó de encima y tomó asiento a un lado, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Al poco tiempo, Nabiki, sus hermanas y mis padres volvieron, de acuerdo con mi imaginación, el ambiente se volvió un poco tenso.

A excepción de Akane y Kasumi, el resto de la familia nos saludaron y entraron a la vivienda.

—Shampoo, como prometida de Ranma, esta es tu casa y eres bienvenida a cenar con nosotros—. Ofreció kasumi con la amabilidad que le caracterizaba.

—Agradecerlo mucho, pero tener que marcharme a resolver algunos asuntos pendientes—. La amazona se levantó de mi lado para hacer una reverencia a la hermana mayor, y a su vez, volteó hacía mí —Aireen, tengo que irme, pero prometerte que volver cuanto antes—. Yo también me puse de pie para recibir un beso en la mejilla y un titánico abrazo de despedida.

Antes de dar media vuelta e irse le echó una mirada fugaz a Akane, quien había estado con una mirada inexpresiva, observando todo en silencio. Al ver el gesto de la amazona, la siguió y ambas salieron de la casa. Sin perder tiempo, me posicioné atrás de la pared principal.

—…Sólo desear que no entrometerte más—. Aunque no podía verlas, notaba un tono de hostilidad en la voz de Shampoo.

—Descuida, te prometo por la vida de mi bebé que no lo haré—. Escuché responder a Akane. Con una voz más apagada, incluso sonaba triste.

—Tu hijo…—La oí crisparse con coraje—. Qué vueltas dar la vida, ¿no? Ustedes pensar de mí como si ser una basura...y terminar siendo una zorra peor que yo. Sólo esperar que tengas un poco de vergüenza y te alejes de nosotros.

De parte de Akane ya no hubo contestación, mientras que yo salí de mi escondite para encarar a Shampoo, no tenía idea de qué estaban hablando, pero no tenía derecho de hablarle así a los demás, sobre todo a Akane en su especial estado. Desafortunadamente, mi prometida ya se había marchado. En el lugar, sólo estaba la joven peliazul, con una mirada cristalizada que perdía entre las calles.

—Akane, ¿te encuentras bien?— Ella volteó a verme y dejó que sus ojos empañados contestaran. Mi corazón se estrujó por verla así, con un sentimiento de impotencia, con deseos de estrecharla entre mis brazos para consolarla y ser quien la hiciera dejar de llorar—. N-no le hagas caso a Shampoo, no tendría por qué haberte ofendido de esa forma.

Intenté acercarme a Akane, pero esta retrocedió y limpio sus lágrimas.

—No tiene importancia…sólo déjame en paz—. Susurró y volvió al dojo.

— — —

Esa noche caí rendido en el futón de mi habitación, tanto por la intensa actividad física, como por el estrés mental en el que estaba hundido. Me rebatía pensando en el ánimo apagado de Akane y las hirientes palabras de Shampoo. ¿Por qué me interesaba más alegrar y quitarle las preocupaciones a Akane, en lugar de buscar las bases para retomar mi relación con Shampoo?

— — —

La mañana llegó y de nuevo estaba el incesante barullo de toda la familia. Pero hoy estaba demasiado alegre para enojarme por ver mi sueño interrumpido. Hoy era especial.

—¡Arriba, muchacho! Hoy es un gran día—. Mi padre también lo sabía y no dudó ni un segundo en casi tumbar la puerta para despertarme. Yo hice mi mayor intento por dormir un poco más, pero el abusivo del viejo me tomó del pie sano y me jaló fuera del futón y del cobijo de las sábanas.

—¡Oye! ¡No tienes que hacer eso!—. Me senté bastante exaltado.

El hombre me soltó, sin perder el ánimo socarrón con el que había llegado.

—Tu madre me ha mandado a que te despertara. Dijo que hoy te quitan la escayola del pie.

—.Sonrió amable, antes de torcerla a un gesto sarcástico —Espero que ahora si te pongas a entrenar y recuperes todo el tiempo perdido. Empiezas a verte más gordo que yo— Soltando una carcajada que me hizo enfurecer.

—¡Ya cállate! ¡No he estado así por gusto!— Grité mientras le arrojaba un balde de agua helada y salía de la habitación para darme una ducha.

— — —

Me introduje al baño indignado y me desvestí de igual forma, aventando las prendas como si tuviera odio contra ellas. Probé la temperatura del agua de la tina y me hundí, dejando la pierna con el yeso fuera… esperando que el líquido tibio hiciera un milagro y me relajara. Como decía hace unos minutos, antes de la llegada infortunada de mi padre, hoy debía ser un excelente día para mí, y lo iba a ser.

Cerré los ojos concentrado y de nuevo me dejé llevar por las vivencias del día anterior. En especial, en esa memoria en la que me encontraba en el estado del Neko Ken, si resultaba ser cierto, sería lo primero que lograba recordar con claridad. Siempre que tuviera el valor suficiente de preguntarle a Akane si había sucedido o no.

Un tiempo después, me dispuse a salir de allí, antes de arrugarme más y que en la mesa no quedara ni un plato de comida para mí. Una misión algo dificultosa, considerando que tenía que levantarme sólo con las manos y uno de los pies, en una posición extraña que me dejó semi-sentado en el borde de la tina y cada uno de los brazos sosteniéndose en los bordes contrarios de la bañera.

De pronto escuché el ruido de la puerta corrediza abrirse y de inmediato volteé a ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Ak…—. Frente a mi estaba Akane, tan sorprendida como yo. Me había metido tan furioso y de prisa que no me aseguré de echarle cerrojo a la puerta. Y ahora la tenía haciéndola consciente de los malabares y posiciones raras que debía hacer para salir del agua.

Sin embargo, la vergüenza no lograba que dejara de apreciar lo hermosa que era en toda su desnudes. Con el cabello revuelto, supongo que por quitarse la ropa, las mejillas sonrojadas como el resto de su cara y la piel blanca de su cuerpo, perfectamente formado y en el que hasta su pequeña pancita sobresalía con una elegancia envidiable para cualquier chica…misma que me devolvió a mi lugar y me contuvo de no bajar más la mirada. La pena regresó a mi y desvié la vista a un lado, mientras ella tomaba una toalla del perchero.

—Y-yo…pe-perdón…creí…creí que no había nadie…aquí—. Tartamudeó mientras se dirigía al lugar por donde había entrado.

—No-no tienes que disculparte— De forma sorprendente me puse de pie y traté de seguirla para decirle que yo ya había terminado de usar el baño —Ya iba a sa…—. Pero no pude terminar la frase porque sostuve mi peso en el suelo con el maldito pie enyesado, haciendo que me fuera de bruces contra los fríos azulejos del baño.

— — —

Debí imaginar que el desayuno sería un reto de mejillas sonrojadas y miradas escondidas del otro. Eso sin dejar de lado al resto de la familia jugando a adivinar que había pasado entre nosotros para estar con ese recelo.

—Ya dinos, hermanita, ¿qué fue lo que pasó en el baño? Escuchamos un ruido muy extraño. Además, ¿Por qué no te duchaste? —. Soltó Nabiki con atrevimiento.

—No pasó nada, hermana…hemm…bueno...me dio un antojo de no bañarme, eso es todo—. Respondió con nerviosismo.

—¿Segura?—. Cuestionó de nuevo la joven dedicada a los negocios.

—Nabiki, ya déjala en paz— Escuché a mi madre intentando ayudar a Akane —Recuerda que si no cumple lo que el bebé le pida, nacerá con el rostro del antojo o de lo que impidió que lo cumpliera…No querrás que nazca con cara de bañera, ¿o sí?

—N-no, supongo—. Tartamudeó y el resto de la familia rió con la ocurrencia.

—Por cierto Ranma… —dejé el plato con comida que devoraba para ponerle atención a mi madre —hoy le toca a Akane ir con el doctor Tofú para ver cómo marcha su embarazo, ¿podrías dejar que te acompañe, aprovechando que tú también vas a ir para allá?— Me preguntó con amabilidad y el nerviosismo llegó de nuevo.

—Tía, no tiene que pedir eso. No necesito que nadie vaya conmigo—. Akane respondió al instante a la solicitud de mi mamá.

—Vamos, hija, yo tengo un compromiso y no puedo ir contigo, pero no quiero que vayas sola —y de nuevo volteó conmigo—. ¿Qué dices, hijo?

—S-sí, si a ella no le molesta, no veo por qué no— Respondí, mirando de reojo a Akane.

—Sí, es preferible que no vayas sola en tu condición —Kasumi le recomendó a su hermana con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro—. Por cierto, ¿podrías decirle a Tofú que hoy cenaremos omelet?

— — —

El camino al consultorio fue igual de nutrido que nuestra conversación en el comedor. Seguía sin hablarme y evitaba mirarme a toda costa. De seguro seguía molesta por lo de esta mañana y no podía culparla, había tardado valiosos segundos en quitarle la vista de encima.

Igual era agradable ir caminando a su lado y ver cómo aminoraba su paso para ir junto a la lentitud de mi recorrido con la muleta.

—Si-siento lo de esta mañana—. Dije casi en un susurro, esperando que su actitud cambiara un poco.

—No te preocupes— Fijó sus ojos brillantes en mí —A cualquiera se le puede olvidar ponerle seguro a la puerta. De todas formas, debí preguntar antes de entrar—. Prosiguió sonrojada.

—También fue descuido mío, tra-trataré de no olvidar ponerle seguro la próxima vez—. Le dije con la voz más calmada que encontré y ambos terminamos por reír con lo sucedido.

Ambos continuamos nuestro rumbo, hasta que nos encontramos con un pequeño parque y me dirigí hacia allá, con ella yendo tras de mí.

-¿Sucede algo malo?—. Cuestionó con preocupación. Yo negué con la cabeza y le ofrecí que tomara asiento en el columpio que estaba al lado del que yo estaba.

—Sabes, quería preguntarte algo en la casa, pero con tanto alboroto no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo antes.

—Dime—. Me sonrió, dispuesta a escuchar.

—Yo…verás…ayer me vino un recuerdo en el que estaba en las piernas de una chica y…

—¡Oye! ¡¿Yo por que tengo que enterarme de lo que hagas con tu prometida?—. Me gritó con un carmín intenso en sus mejillas.

—Espera, espera, no es lo que parece— espabilé con las manos, tratando de no dejarme consumir con mi propio humo saliendo de las orejas.

—Está bien, continúa.

—Bueno, lo que recuerdo es estar en ese trance del gato dominando mi cuerpo, brincando de un lado a otro…luego salté sobre una chica, y la besé —Observé su reacción con escrutinio y miré cómo sus ojos empezaron a tintinear de emoción o nerviosismo—… Y esa chica eras tú.

Ella se levantó azorada, mientras yo me quedé sentado esperando una respuesta. Aunque a juzgar por lo visto, había resultado verdadero. Una suma emoción comenzó a invadirme por dentro al saber que en algún momento la había besado. Quizás habíamos sido más que amigos.

—¿Akane…?

—Es verdad, nosotros…estuvimos comprometidos un tiempo— Me miró apenada—. Duramos muy poco, tú te enamoraste de Shampoo y yo… yo me enamoré y me casé con el papá de mi hijo.

Me removí orgulloso en mi lugar, a fin de cuentas estaba en lo cierto, No era tan lejana a mi como pensé. Sin embargo, ahora no podía hacer mucho por ella.

—Es agradable saber que estoy llenando mis vacíos…yo, espero no incomodarte al remover recuerdos pasados en ti—. Le miré con timidez.

—No hay problema, m-me da gusto que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes— Me esbozó una sonrisa que tenía días sin apreciarle en el rostro—. Es más, en su momento me enojé bastante contigo porque estando en ese trance no recordabas lo que hacías.

—Entonces tiene un mayor mérito haberlo recordado—. Le sonreí con alegría.

Un rato después proseguimos a nuestro destino y después de esperar a que consultaran un par de personas, fue nuestro turno de pasar con el doctor Tofú.

Él, como siempre, se portó de una forma atenta con nosotros. El primero en ponerse bajo sus manos fui yo. Hizo unos cortes a los lados del yeso y lo retiró con cuidado. Dicho de paso, le mostré unas tomografías que me había hecho días anteriores, sólo que al ver su cara, no me dio un buen presentimiento.

Así se lo hice saber y me llené de consternación al enterarme de que la inflamación de mi cerebro ya estaba totalmente sanada…y yo me derrumbé, pensando en que si ya estaba curado, todo debería de haber vuelto a como estaba antes, y no, seguía casi igual que el primer día que había llegado al Dojo.

El doctor me dijo que ya todo dependía de la capacidad mi cerebro para recrear los recuerdos nuevamente. Por parte de la medicina ya no había nada qué hacer.

Con ese pensamiento me retiré de la camilla y dejé que Akane tomara su lugar en la consulta.

—Hoy es el primer ultrasonido, ¿verdad?—. El doctor Tofú acercó los aparatos del ultrasonido, los encendió y tomó asiento a un lado de Akane, mientras ella subía los pliegues de su camisa y desnudaba su estómago.

—S-sí, doctor—. El terror que mostraba en su rostro me hacía querer ponerme a un lado de ella, pero ese no era mi lugar, desafortunadamente no lo era.

—Ranma, ¿puedes acercarme el gel que está en esa mesilla? Lo olvidé—. Salí de mis ensoñaciones para atender el pedido del médico. Fue genial el hecho de sentir el adormecimiento de mi recuperado pie al ir a dejarle el frasco con la medicina sin el estorbo de las muletas.

Echó un poco de gel en el estómago de su paciente y pasó un aparato especial sobre este.

—¡Oh, no!—. Instintivamente, Akane me tomó la mano mientras se intentaba levantar asustada de la cama.

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Le pasa algo malo a mi bebé?

—No, descuida, el feto está desarrollándose perfectamente. Es sólo que con las prisas olvidé comprar unas cosas que me pidió tu hermana—. Respondió sonrojado. Mientras yo le echaba ojos asesinos como pocas veces, por asustar de esa forma a Akane.

El procedimiento continuó y al parecer todo estaba bien con el niño, era fantástico poder ver en la pantalla a una criatura que apenas se estaba formando dentro de la pancita de su madre. Por eso no podía juzgar las lágrimas de emoción que ella derramaba sin disimulo, y que por unos breves instantes, estuvieron a punto de contagiarme.

—¿Ya viste, Akane? Está completamente formadito. Será un niño muy sano—. Reafirmó el doctor para la felicidad de la futura mamá. Yo me sentía feliz sólo por el hecho de que ella buscara apoyo, sosteniendo su mano, sudada por el nervio con la mía.

—Veo que se llevan muy bien—. Dedujo con simpatía el doctor.

—Sí, somos buenos amigos—. Respondió con Akane con el mismo entusiasmo que el médico.

Bien, ya terminamos, aún no logro ver si será un varón o una niña; tendremos que esperar a la próxima consulta.

—¿Quieres intentarlo?— volteando asombrado a mirarla a los ojos. Creo que logré conmoverla con la cara de bobo que seguramente tenía por la emoción que había logrado transmitirme ella.

—Sí no te molesta…

Akane me sonrió y cogí el aparato que el doctor me ofreció. Posando el aparato con sumo cuidado sobre Akane. Observando en la pantalla como se formaba la imagen del pequeño gracias a los movimientos que hacía sobre el estómago de ella.

Sin duda, eso era una maravilla, el aparato que podía permitir tal hazaña y el pequeñín de enorme cachetes que estaba ahí dentro. De seguro era mi imaginación, pero casi podía apostar que tenía un enorme parecido con Akane.

Completamente maravillado devolví la máquina y me retiré para que Akane pudiera levantarse. En un descuido, me recargué en el buró en el que Tofú había puesto el expediente de ella y recorrí los papeles con la vista.

…Tendo, Akane…diecisiete semanas de embarazo…

**Continuará**

**Notas**

Según leí por ahí, el catnip, la hierba del gato que usan para "apaciguar" un poco a Ranma en su trance, huele a menta y realmente hace reaccionar a los gatos como si estuvieran "alucinados" n_n

Wow, primera vez que termino una continuación tan rápido XD…debe ser porque tengo que entregar un trabajo para el martes.

En fin, aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia n_n cómo verán, ya van resolviéndose algunas cositas, aunque aún queden bastantes por aclarar.

Les agradezco su tiempo y paciencia para seguir leyendo n_n

Trekumy, :P por apurada, se me olvidó especificar que el tarrito que Akane le acercó a Ranma era el azúcar. Sólo que el chico estaba tan concentrado en jugar a ponerle rostro a su prometida que se olvidó de endulzar su té XD.

Des, que aparezcan en mis agradecimientos es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para retribuir el ánimo que me da leerlos sus comentarios y que representan un buen porcentaje de las ganas de seguir publicando. XD

Baby-Sony, gracias por leer n_n me da gusto saber que ya se están formando teorías alrededor de todo este enrollo. Eres la segunda que piensa que no le quieren dar la noticia a Ranma para no shockearlo…veamos que sale de todo esto.

Bueno, me despido y nos vemos pronto.


	4. Dulces sueños

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**El ladrón de corazones**

**Dulces sueños**

—¡Ranma! Escucha, ¡ya basta! ¡Estás llevando las cosas demasiado lejos!

—¡¿Demasiado lejos? —caminé furioso, con un sentimiento de rabia infinita consumiéndome las entrañas. Atravesé la habitación a zancadas mientras sacaba ropa del armario y la echaba en una mochila de viaje—. ¡Ya no lo soporto, Akane!

—¡Te estás comportando como un completo idiota!—. Me gritó con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos color chocolate a punto de soltar el llanto.

En vano trató de cogerme del brazo porque en un movimiento rápido y brusco me zafé de su agarre.

—Y lo voy a seguir siendo si me quedo aquí —Exclamé con molestia. De entre las ropas que no alcancé a meter en la bolsa, saqué una pequeña caja de regalo semi forrada de papel. Terminé de destrozar el envoltorio frente a ella y de un tirón saqué el contenido para que lo viera.

—¡¿Qu-qué es esto?—. Su mirada cambió a una perpleja cuando observó el íntimo contenido del paquete.

Le aventé el obsequio que había encontrado en la entrada de la casa con una nota y me dirigí hacía allá con la mochila.

—¡Avísame cuando tu concepto de "sólo somos amigos" cambie, ya sabes donde voy a estar!—. Sin más, salí del cuarto y cerré la puerta con brusquedad.

— — —

Al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el portazo en mis sueños, me desperté a media noche, con el corazón terriblemente agitado y transpirando en frío; con una sensación de odio y unas inmensas ganas de matar a alguien. Para mi desventura o mi fortuna, mi padre ya no dormía en el mismo lugar que yo.

Decidí por salir al patio, seguía sudando frío, las manos me temblaban de la adrenalina que sentía y no iba a conseguir nada quedándome acostado en el futón.

Allí, el fresco viento del invierno hizo menguar los deseos asesinos y los cambió por maldiciones al no haberme puesto una chamarra que me protegiera aparte del pantalón y la camisa sin mangas.

Empecé por tirar golpes al aire mientras mi mente viajaba por las últimas tres semanas. Aún recordaba con emoción cada instante que pasé cerca de Akane, la sensación indescriptible de poder tocar la pequeña vida que llevaba dentro, y el odio taladrante de saber que era producto de un patán que no se dignaba a estar junto a su esposa cuando más lo necesitaba.

Por otro lado, también estaban esos sueños, en donde parecía que al avanzar en ellos estaba más unido a Akane, y a la vez, en cada uno de estos, me distanciaba más de ella: por discusiones, escenas de celos…celos que sólo eran comparados a cuando me enteré en el hospital que ella estaba casada, celos cuando supe que había sido mía y la había dejado ir como un idiota, celos cuando en las primeras semanas de conocerla creí que era el esposo de ella… celos cuando una tonta y alucinante idea de creer que podía ser el padre del hijo de ella se fue por los suelos al leer su historial médico.

Esto estaba comenzando a volvérseme un suplicio. Sentía que a cada paso mi corazón empezaba a fijarse más en ella y como un iluso, el cerebro me vislumbraba cada pizca de atención de su parte como interés en mí.

Aparte de todo estaba Shampoo, insistiendo en esa boba ceremonia en las que la únicas entusiasmadas eran ella y su abuela. Me parecía una buena joven, muy bonita y cocinaba delicioso, pero con cada visita que me hacía, podía comprobar que no la quería del modo que ella deseaba.

Un día de estos tendría que armarme de valor y le ofrecería una amistad incondicional tras un matrimonio que no se llevaría a cabo.

Harto de todo y presa del coraje, comencé a golpear el muñeco de entrenamiento hasta que este quedó hecho pedazos.

— — —

Luego de un par de horas, ya más relajado, volví a mi habitación, sólo para ser sacado de nuevo unos instantes después. A raíz de que me habían quitado la escayola, mi servicial padre no había dejado de presionarme para que comenzara a practicar de nuevo y regresara a dar clases lo más pronto posible.

—¡Arriba hijo! Hay que comenzar antes de que Kasumi sirva el desayuno—. Dicho esto me tomó de la camiseta y me arrojó por la ventana abierta del cuarto que daba al patio.

—¡Eres un tarado! ¡No ocupas aventarme de esa forma!—. Aterricé de pie justo en las piedras del estanque. Él salió por la ventana abierta con una tranquilidad inmutable.

—¡Hijo, me decepcionas! Yo en tu lugar ni siquiera dormiría por entrenar y volver a ser el mismo de antes lo más rápido que pudiera. A estas alturas no podrás ganarle ni a los niños de la escuela… ¡Anda! En guardia.

Eso me hizo llenarme de coraje. Y ver que en cierta parte tenía razón, ya había descansado demasiado, tenía que seguir con mi rutina. Aunque eso no le daba motivo de sacarme de esa forma de mi cuarto, ni a despertarme con cubetazas de agua fría, ni a comerse mi desayuno: "para rebajar los kilos extra que subí"… Una vena se formó en la frente y me puse en actitud de combate.

—Muy bien papá —Sonreí con arrogancia y me lancé contra él—. ¡Me las vas a pagar muy caro!

— — —

Un rato después, llegué a la mesa cuando ya toda la familia estaba sentada y se disponían a comenzar el desayuno.

—Ranma, qué bueno que llegaste. Iba a mandar a alguien para que te despertara—. Mi madre me ofreció un tazón con arroz y otro plato vacío para que cogiera algo de los diferentes platillos que había en la mesa.

—Me levanté temprano, tenía muchas ganas de entrenar—. Le contesté con felicidad, mientras recordaba con orgullo los sonoros gritos de un gigantesco panda colgado en las ramas más altas de los árboles de la casa. Todo estaba yendo de maravilla.

El desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad entre la plática de la futura boda de Kasumi con el Doctor Tofú, los malestares mañaneros de Akane por su embarazo y el gracioso sonrojo al poner a toda la familia de cabeza, además, por supuesto que no podía faltar la celebración de mi unión matrimonial. En mi interior me propuse estudiar meticulosamente cuándo decir que de momento quería cancelar eso.

De entre toda la conversación, me fascinaba enterarme sobre todos aquellos cambios que aquella chica estaba sufriendo, por más mínimos que fueran. Me había carcajeado infinidad de veces de ella por los dichosos antojos de los que era presa, pero aún así, veía la forma de cumplírselos. Empezaba a creer que detrás de ese carácter dócil y alegre que mostraba frente a todos, también estaba el de la mujer aguerrida, valiente y temperamental que surgía cuando algo no le parecía bien…sobre todo cuando le comenté que me parecía que estaba subiendo de peso y, de la nada, sacó un enorme mazo que no dudó en utilizar. Claro que después me pidió mil disculpas, pero me hizo saber que debía irme con más cuidado en las palabras que utilizaba cuando le hablaba a una mujer embarazada; porque estaba seguro que el cambiar olímpicamente de un estado de humor a otro era un temperamento, que sólo ellas, en ese estado podían adoptar.

—¿Ranma?—. Escuché a alguien hablarme a la distancia.

—¿Qu-qué? ¿Qué pasó?—. Salí de mi auto aturdimiento y mi monólogo mental para ver quién era.

—Oye, ¿podrías pasarme la miel?. Se me ha antojado ponerle un poco a los hot cakes—. El resto de la familia volteó a verme extraño por mi actitud, y yo obedecí el pedido, pasándole el frasco de forma casi mecánica.

—¿Quieres ponerle a los tuyos, Akane?—. Nabiki se dirigió a su hermana, acercándole el pote del dulce.

—En realidad no me agrada mucho la miel—. Sonrió con pena por rechazar el ofrecimiento.

— — —

—¿Miel? Pensé que no te gustaba demasiado que digamos—. Le sonreí con extrañeza al verla entrar a la recámara y subir a la cama con el frasco de melaza y una mirada traviesa.

—No importa —me susurró al oído— hoy quiero hacer una excepción. La sentí avanzar hacia donde yo estaba. Subiendo a través de mi cuerpo con un movimiento felino, hasta quedar sentada encima de mi.

—Ah…y hemm…¿qué planeas hacer?—. Le susurré enronquecido, mientras le tomaba con suavidad del cuello y la atraía hacía mis labios para plantarle un tierno beso.

—No lo sé —sonrió con goce, mientras con una mano destapaba el tapón de la botella—. Pero podrías darme alguna idea luego.

Con total sensualidad se separó un poco de mí. Vertiendo con cuidado un par de gotas de miel en la yema de sus dedos y con delicadeza, impregnar mis labios con el dulce líquido. Sin perder tiempo, acortó la distancia de sus labios con los míos y ambos pudimos saborear el delicioso sabor de la melaza, acompañado de la aún más exquisita esencia de ambos.

—Contigo todo sabe mejor—. suspiró cerca de mi cuello, logrando que se me erizaran todos los bellos del cuerpo con la calidez de su aliento.

—Aún no hemos empezado—. Le respondí mientras seguía con mi cabeza oculta en su cuello, sofocando las placenteras exclamaciones que esta chica me provocaba, y que de otra forma, hubieran retumbado por todo el cuarto.

Con total cuidado, me posicioné sobre ella y la recorrí con deseo de la cabeza hasta la cintura, sin ningún tipo de miramientos. Era imposible creer que un ser tan hermoso pudiera lograr serlo aún más con el paso del tiempo. Y eso era lo que le pasaba a ella. La madurez le sentaba cada vez mejor a la personalidad valerosa y aguerrida que estaba tomando, esa a la que le gustaban los retos y sentirse amada sin miedo al qué pensará el resto.

En ese cuerpo que me hacía abofetearme cada vez que lo veía desnudo, porque me recordaba la incontable cantidad de veces que me burlé de ella diciéndole lo flaca y desgarbada que era, cuando la verdad era que tenía los ojos más bellos que había visto en mi vida, ese color tan peculiar de cabello que me hacía sentirme libre, como cada vez que subía al techo para admirar la espesura de las noches estrelladas, ahora a disposición en el azul profundo de su cabellera, la tersura de su piel blanca que me provocaba el impulso loco de abrazarla y protegerla de las inclemencias del clima, sus pechos no exageradamente grandes, pero que eran capaces de convertirse en un par de fieros volcanes encendidos en mis manos, haciéndolos un verdadero espectáculo para el tacto y para mi vista. Y esa era la mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

La miré a los ojos, y sólo con ver sus ojos castaños, brillando de felicidad y clavados con fogosidad en los míos, obtuve la respuesta.

Hice el mismo procedimiento que ella y directamente del frasco dejé caer sobre sus carnosos labios unas gotas del espeso líquido y me acerqué a ellos para devorarlos con lujuria. Conjuntamente, dejé el recipiente a un lado y perdí una de mis manos bajo su espalda, apretando con un deseo indescriptible cada una de las zonas que su blusa blanca no cubría.

Luego, el sabor de sus labios y el toque de su espalda se me hicieron insuficientes, ¡quería más! Con cuidado me separé de ella y esta se levantó de la cama para quedar semisentada, le miré de nuevo, y sin palabras, entendió perfectamente lo que deseaba. Estiró un poco los brazos y yo la rodeé con los míos. Traviesos y deseosos, tantearon el borde de su blusa y con un movimiento lento me deshice de ella. De nuevo la uní a mí en un abrazo, mientras mis manos buscaban los broches de seguridad del sostén y los abrieron.

—Te he dicho ya que son hermosos—. Le susurré para tranquilizarla, al verla sonrojarse como una manzana al verse descubierta del torso.

Aproveché para quitarme mi camisa China y hacer que Akane se recostara de nuevo. Lentamente su nerviosismo fue opacado por un aire de confianza y me deleité recorriendo a besos sus labios, la tersura de su cuello, hasta llegar a la altura de sus pechos erguidos.

—¿Quie-quieres que lo intente?— Le cuestioné, sabiendo de antemano su respuesta. Ella asintió con la cabeza y yo feliz tomé el frasco de la miel.

Con una mezcla de placer y delicadeza, jugué a probar el sabor de sus senos endurecidos por la excitación. Una delicia que me embriagaba hasta lo más profundo y de la cual nunca deseaba salir.

Enfilé la botella del líquido y con la gracia de un artista pintando el más bello y valorado de sus cuadros, tracé en los pechos de mi amante unas delicadas líneas doradas, coronando el centro de cada uno con una delicada capa del mismo.

Sin perder tiempo, me aboqué en la tarea de recorrer con el tacto de mi lengua tibia los trazos que había hecho antes con la miel, sintiéndola estremecerse y arquearse debajo de mi ante cada centímetro recorrido, hundir las uñas en mi espalda y suspirar gustosa ante cada exhalación hecha sobre las zonas de piel ahora humedecidas, así como lanzar mi nombre por los aires con un timbre de bestialidad cuando probé a introducir sus aureolas rosadas en mi boca.

—¿Sa-sabes? —subí mi cabeza a la altura de la suya—. Tu piel desnuda sigue teniendo mejor sabor.

Ella me sonrió con una alegría radiante y nos perdimos en una ola de besos y caricias que nos quemaban por dentro y nos hacían sentir que el resto de la habitación ardía junto con nosotros.

—Ranma… ¿Ranma?

— — —

—¿Eh?—. Suspiré totalmente embobado por el alucine que acaba de tener, dejando caer en la mesa el tenedor que llevaba horas en mi boca y unas cuantas migajas de la comida.

—Hijo, Akane te preguntó si querías miel para tus hot cakes.

—¿Qué?...n-no…yo…yo siempre he creído que sabe…saben mejor al natural—. Balbuceé sin saber absolutamente nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Tía Nodoka, ¿está segura de que eso que está ahí sentado es cien por ciento su hijo?—. A lo lejos escuché a Nabiki burlándose de mí.

—Hija, qué cosas dices.

—Sí hermana, no seas maleducada. Recuerda que son nuestros invitados—Escuché a Kasumi tratando de poner en control a su hermana, mientras Akane seguía comiendo su postre ajena al resto de la familia y al destornillante sueño que acababa de tener.

El desayuno terminó sin que volviera a mirar al frente, en donde estaba Akane.

Nabiki y Kasumi se fueron a la cocina para ver qué tanto dinero necesitaba la mayor para hacer las compras, mi madre y mi padre salieron a visitar a unos amigos y el Sr. Soun fue a la casa del vecino para invitarlo a jugar un partido de Shogui mientras su compañero de entrenamiento y de parrandas regresaba.

Yo me quedé flipando un rato más en la mesa. Era un chico y no era que me molestara tener esa clase de "sueños", pero Akane era una mujer casada, tenía esposo, iba a tener un hijo…y yo aquí, soñando que llegaba hasta el final del partido con ella.

Cerré los puños decidido. Esto se iba a acabar, hablaría con ella y le sacaría toda la información de una vez por todas, no podía seguir a medias sin saber qué tanto me estaba quemando en los infiernos.

—¿Ya regresaste a la tierra?—. Akane tomó asiento frente a mi, y me cuestionó con un tono lleno de gracia.

—Esto…sí…claro—. Tartamudeé nervioso por lo evidente que había sido en mi alucine.

—No te preocupes —me dijo, ya con un tono más pasible de humor— en esta casa todos estamos locos, uno más no hace daño—. sin evitar soltar una risilla alegre.

—Gracias…creo —Le sonreí de la misma forma antes de ponerme en plan serio; era ahora o nunca, tenía que dejar la vergüenza a un lado— Verás, Akane, he estado queriendo pre-preguntar…bueno…yo… ne-necesito saber si tú…si tú y yo —Las palabras parecían morir en mi boca, la cual se negaba a pronunciar una sola letra de forma coherente, sentía las mejillas sonrojadas y la cabeza caliente, casi a punto de explotar, y mi cuerpo no estaba mejor, tamborileando con los dedos muy nervioso —Si tú y yo hemos est…est— ¡Con un demonio! ¿a dónde se había ido mi valentía?

Ella pareció advertir la pregunta, la ví desaparecer la sonrisa de hacía unos momentos para tragar saliva con dificultad, desvió la mirada a un lado, y puedo apostar que dio gracias a todos los santos cuando el timbre de la puerta se dejó escuchar.

—Iré a ver quién es—. Espetó, sin más, se dirigió al pasillo y me dejó tartamudeando, con el resto de la pregunta en el aire.

Momento después, ella volvió, seguida por dos hombres con pinta de ser detectives. Uno de ellos era alto, moreno y aún con ligeros rastros de haber tenido el cabello negro. El otro era bajo de estatura, con una veintena de kilos extra y un semblante hostil.

—¿Saotome Ranma?—. Preguntó el más alto, vestido de traje negro y gabardina café.

—Sí, soy yo—. Contesté con firmeza.

—Somos del FBI. Yo soy Tesuka Ryo y él es mi compañero Fujimori Osamu. Vinimos a hacerte unas preguntas, ¿tienes tiempo disponible?

Respondí afirmativamente y entre Akane y yo los condujimos al comedor para hablar más tranquilos y con mayor privacidad. Kasumi le ofreció una tasa de té a cada uno, para luego salir de la habitación junto con su hermana.

—Y bien, en qué les puedo ayudar?—. Cuestioné con serenidad, a pesar de que una mezcla de adrenalina y nerviosismo me recorría por dentro al verlos observarme sin pestañear.

—Escucha, seremos muy breves —respondió el más alto de los dos hombres— estuviste implicado en el accidente de una caída desde un sexto piso. Las investigaciones fueron cerradas por falta de pruebas hace poco más de cuatro meses, pero tu despertar supuso que el caso volviera a tomar curso.

—Necesitamos que nos digas todo lo que sabes—. Concluyó su compañero regordete, en un tono mucho más serio e inquisitivo que el otro y dándole un par de sorbos a su té.

—Bu-bueno, sólo sé que estaba en un centro comercial de Shibuya, resbalé con alguna cáscara o tropecé con algo y salí disparado por uno de los ventanales del lugar.

—Ajá —replicó Fujimori, mientras tomaba notas en una pequeña libreta de mano—. ¿Recuerdas haber tenido problemas con alguien? Ya sabes: trabajo, rencillas con los vecinos, problemas de amores…

Rápidamente volví mis pensamientos a los sueños que había estado teniendo estos días, especialmente el de esta noche, pero era imposible que atestiguara con un argumento tan pobre, como los delirios de un lunático con insomnio.

—No, no que yo sepa—. Confesé en voz baja.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. En todo caso, toma —ofreciéndome una tarjeta de papel—. Tiene nuestros nombres, si recuerdas algo más, llámanos inmediatamente, ¿entendido?

—Sí, así lo haré—. Sonreí ya con un poco más de calma.

Los dos hombres se pusieron de pie y yo también lo hice para acompañarlos a la salida. Antes de salir, Tesuka volteó hacía mi.

—Oye, muchacho, una pregunta más, todo lo que nos has dicho, ¿lo recuerdas tú o te lo ha contado?

—L-lo recuerdo—. Tartamudeé y, sin más, me fui a la semana en que desperté del coma y tuve que hacerme una historia coherente con todos los retazos de los cuentos que me habían contado cada uno de los miembros de la familia, incluyendo cáscaras de mango, tratos ilícitos con el lechero, entre otras cosas. Lo que me hacía suponer que tenía que seguir la investigación de lo que verdaderamente había sucedido.

Los detectives se retiraron y yo volví al aposento, y ahí estaba ella de nuevo, a lo lejos, sentada en la mesa de la cocina, sólo que el valor de unos minutos atrás se había ido, ahora sólo estaba el sonrojo de verla e inmediatamente irme a las escenas de mi sueño. Estaba la vergüenza de imaginarme descubierto y el voltear disimuladamente a otro lado para no mirarla.

Ahora lo que deseaba era irme de este lugar. Ya estaba casi completamente recuperado, y el estar junto a una persona a la cual deseaba y con la que era imposible estar, me estaba haciendo más daño que las heridas con las que había resultado del accidente.

Eso sería lo mejor, me iría al bosque a entrenar un par de meses más antes de volver a la universidad a dar clases y empezar a averiguar con profundidad sobre lo que realmente había ocurrido.

Bien, eso es lo que haría, me marcharía al otro día —Es hora de que empiece a empacar—...Estaba tan compenetrado en mis ideas que no fui consciente de que lo último lo había dicho en voz alta.

—¿Y se puede saber a dónde vas, caballo corredizo?—. La mediana de los Tendo me interrogó desde la puerta corrediza que daba al estanque.

—Necesito irme, Nabiki. No puedo seguir aquí—. Respondí con parquedad. Creía que entre menos explicaciones diera, sería mejor.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—. La noté con una preocupación sincera y desinteresada como pocas veces desde que había llegado al Dojo.

—Lo que pasa es…—¿qué le decía? Que me estaba enamorando de su hermana como un idiota, sin importarme que estuviera casada— mi cabeza se está volviendo un lío. Tengo que ir al bosque o a otro lugar tranquilo para despejarme. Eso es todo—. Suspiré.

La observé desviar la mirada hacia la derecha de mí e instantáneamente volteé para ver que era lo que Nabiki observaba con insistencia. A mi lado estaba Akane, vestida con un sencillo vestido sin mangas, color rosado.

—¿Ya lo escuchaste, hermana? Otro que se va—. Lanzó con sarcasmo.

—¿Otro que se va?—. Preguntamos llenos de curiosidad, tanto Akane como yo.

—Así es, hermanita, ya son meses enteros sin ver a tu marido. Esto es algo que toda la familia se está preguntando desde entonces, ¿cuándo piensas decirnos que te han abandonado?

—¡Nabiki!—. Gritó con molestia.

**Continuará**

**Notas**

Bueno, aquí llego con la actualización de esta historia n_n, me he tardado un poquito más, pero es que así como la neurona se pone en modalidad "escribe rápido", también hace que se me vaya la idea de cómo quiero escribirlo. Aparte estoy en las últimas semanas de trimestre y toda la vida se me complica. XD

Agradezco fervientemente a las personas que amablemente se dan unos minutos para leer la historia, aquéllas que dejan su comentario y a quienes me tienen en alerta también. n_n

Sobre la historia…humm…pues ya vieron que ya comencé a irme por el mal camino XD Si mal no calculo, estaríamos llegando a la mitad de esta historia, así que dentro de pronto toda la sopa quedará al aire n_n.

PD: Se aceptan teorías XD

Muchos saludos, cuídense y nos vemos luego.


	5. Yo quiero ser

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**El ladrón de corazones**

**Yo quiero ser**

—¿Ya lo escuchaste, hermana? Otro que se va—. Lanzó con sarcasmo.

—¿Otro que se va?—. Preguntamos llenos de curiosidad, tanto Akane como yo.

—Así es, hermanita, ya son meses enteros sin ver a tu marido. Esto es algo que toda la familia se está preguntando desde entonces, ¿cuándo piensas decirnos que te han abandonado?

—¡Nabiki!—. Gritó con fastidio.

—Vamos, Akane, ya es hora de que salgas de tu capullo. Con el método de protección, negando la realidad no estás logrando nada—. Le dijo en un tono serio, sin buscar burlarse de ella.

Y en cambio yo me quedé boquiabierto con la confesión de le mediana de los Tendo. Si el idiota de su marido se había atrevido a dejarla, eso significaba que podía haber la esperanza de acercarme. ¡Rayos!, ¿cuan insensible y desvergonzado era, que esos eran mis pensamientos en lugar de preocuparme por Akane?

La observé atento, ella seguía mirando con rabia a su hermana, las manos apretadas en puños y un aura rojiza emanando de su interior. De pronto pareció querer desvanecerse; con uno de sus brazos se sujetó del marco de la puerta y el otro lo hundió en su cabellera azulada, sosteniendo la cabeza.

—N-no…no me siento bien—. Balbuceó.

Sin perder tiempo, me giré para tomarla entre mis brazos cuando vi que el esfuerzo por sostenerse no funcionaba y se desplomaba al suelo. La coloqué con cuidado en el piso de madera y le di suaves palmadas en la mejilla para tratar de hacerla reaccionar. —¡¿Akane?—

—¿Qué es lo que tiene?—. Nabiki se acercó alarmada a donde estábamos nosotros al ver la escena.

—Creo que se le ha bajado la presión —Constatándolo al poner los dedos sobre su muñeca y apenas sentir su pulso— ¡Llama al Doctor Tofú! ¡Deprisa!—. Ordené al ver que empezaba a quedarse petrificada por la impresión.

Nabiki reaccionó agitando la cabeza y salió corriendo al pasillo, sólo para volver instantes después, gritar alarmada que el teléfono estaba muerto y que iría ella misma por su futuro cuñado.

Yo me quedé junto a Akane por si despertaba. Se veía totalmente pálida, demacrada y el ceño fruncido me decía que la estaba pasando realmente mal.

—¿Ranma?-. Se removió entre mis brazos y suspiró con la voz casi inaudible.

—S-sí…soy yo…n-no te preocupes, Nabiki ya fue por el médico—. Intenté transmitirle confianza en su débil estado.

—Sí-siento haberlos preocupado—. Trató de sentarse, pero se lo impedí colocando mis manos en sus hombros.

—Será…será mejor que permanezcas acostada hasta que el médico venga y te revise—. La vi volver a recostarse y me llené de tranquilidad.

—Estoy algo mareada…es la presión —Susurró—. ¿Podrías traerme algo de hielo?

—Pe-pero tú…—.Tartamudeé nervioso ante la simple idea de dejarla sola unos segundos.

—Anda, estaré bien…recuerda que soy enfermera—. Me calmó con sus palabras y salí hecho una lumbre por el pedido.

Cuando volví con unos trozos de hielo en un pañuelo, otra vez había caído en su pesado sueño, pero no perdí la calma, seguramente el Doctor Tofú ya no tardaría en llegar y Akane parecía respirar con más normalidad.

Me acomodé nuevamente a su lado, con ternura la acomodé entre mis brazos y probé a pasar uno de los fríos pedacitos de hielo por sus labios.

Esas carnosidades que parecían regocijarse y revivir ante el contacto de las gotas frescas que despedía el objeto que traía en mis manos.

En cambio yo sentía que la mano iba adquiriendo una consistencia rugosa, me ardía y lentamente iba adquiriendo un color violáceo. Varias veces estuve a punto de soltarlo, pero el bienestar de ella estaba primero, saber que se encontraba mejor era lo único que me importaba.

—Te quiero…Ranma…—.Le escuché murmurarme mientras una de sus manos se aferraba a mi camisa.

Yo no supe qué hacer, no me tenía bien, se suponía que debía estar empacando mis cosas e irme, y aquí seguía, ilusionado ante un mínimo rayo de esperanza…y ahora estas palabras, que lograban que todo mi interior se revolviera de alegría y las miles de dudas que surcaban mi cabeza volvieran a aparecer como un baldazo de agua helada.

Hipnotizado, dejé caer el trozo de hielo a un lado y utilicé mi brazo para sostenerla con mayor firmeza, y con lentitud me incliné hasta quedar cerca de su rostro.

—¿Akane?-. Le hablé quedo, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Ella seguía en su inconsciencia, sólo se removió un poco y ladeó su rostro hacia donde yo estaba, pareciendo haber reconocido el timbre de mi voz entre sus sueños.

—¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?—. Suspiré con tristeza, mientras pasaba mi mano por su mejilla. Sabía que no habría contestación, aunque en el fondo fuera lo que más deseara. De hecho, ni siquiera deseaba saberlo, quería confesarle lo que sentía, decirle que estaría aquí para ella si me aceptaba, que ambos olvidáramos el pasado y comenzáramos algo nuevo.

Pronto, cualquier rastro de intimidad entre nosotros fue borrado por la llegada de Nabiki y el Doctor Tofú. Tomé a Akane entre mis brazos y acompañado por el resto de los presentes la llevé a su cuarto. El médico nos ordenó salir de la habitación, pero antes de hacerlo, clavé mis ojos angustiados en los suyos, y él, con un simple asentimiento de la cabeza, me hizo saber que haría todo lo posible por ella.

Una nerviosa Nabiki y yo nos quedamos afuera, no podía evitar mirarla con algo de resentimiento por lo sucedido, aunque por dentro, lo que me carcomía era que no podía estar junto a ella cuando más lo necesitaba, quería estar a su lado y poder decirle que estaría bien, sin embargo, ahora sólo debía conformarme con saber que estaba en buenas manos.

Unos momentos después, salió de la habitación con un semblante sumamente relajado.

—No se preocupen chicos, estará bien, fue una pequeña baja de presión, ocurre con frecuencia en las embarazadas, sólo necesita descansar un par de días y estará como nueva.

—¿Po-podemos verla?—. Pregunté consternado con la ilusión de que nos dijera que sí.

—Por supuesto, la he dejado descansando, pero está consciente y de seguro querrá verlos. Sólo traten de no alterarla mucho, tiene que estar tranquila.

—Así lo haremos Doctor—. Afirme con entusiasmo.

—Nabiki, ¿está tu hermana Kasumi? Tengo que mostrarle unas invitaciones. El vidrio de sus lentes se empañó al mencionar el nombre y supimos que habíamos perdido al buen Doctor para darle paso al hombre perdidamente enamorado.

—Salió hace un rato, pero no debe tardar en llegar, ¿si gusta, le acompaño al comedor para esperarla?—. Ambos salieron al encuentro de la mayor de los Tendo y yo salí disparado con rumbo al jardín.

Unos minutos después, estaba parado de nuevo frente a la habitación de Akane, con una rosa roja recién cortada del jardín.

Estaba esa pesadumbre de no querer verla ahí, postrada en la cama y sintiéndose débil, pero también estaba el ansia de querer estar con ella y de acompañarla en esos momentos.

Mientras se disipaba mi nerviosismo sacudí de mis ropas la tierra del jardín y haciendo uso de todo el valor que me acompañaba hice retumbar la vieja puerta de madera.

—¡Pasen! ¡Está abierto!—. Gritó la menuda voz desde el interior.

Me adentré con sigilo y observé como estaba iluminado todo con una tenue luz. Era la primera vez que entraba a la habitación de Akane, y quedé asombrado con la pulcra limpieza del lugar y la calidez que se reflejaba en el ambiente.

Sin perder más tiempo, dirigí mi atención hacía ella, y ahí estaba, acostada y cubierta con un par de cobijas, pero se miraba sumamente relajada y en sus facciones ya ni siquiera se notaba que había estado mal.

—Ho-hola—. Tartamudeé, antes de acercarme un poco más a la cama con respaldos de madera.

—Hola —Suspiró apenada, y aún así, completamente hermosa con sus cabellos revueltos y sus mejillas sonrojadas—. Lamento haberlos asustado…Yo…no era mi intención.

—No hay ningún problema —contesté de forma casi inmediata—. Só-sólo nos importa que tú y tu bebé estén bien.

En un movimiento rápido, saqué la silla del escritorio de su lugar y la coloqué junto a ella para tomar asiento. Tenía algo muy importante que decir y si seguía parado, el temblor de mis pies vueltos de gelatina no me permitiría continuar.

—Toma—. Le dije mientras le ofrecía la flor que antes robé.

Ella la aceptó gustosa y me llené de entusiasmo al verla inhalar el fresco olor con alegría.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué— le sonreí—. Me hubiera gustado comprarte un ramo entero de rosas, pero estoy seguro de que si tenía algo de dinero ahorrado, lo han gastado todo para pagar el hospital, así que tuve que conformarme con lo que había en el jardín, suspire con nostalgia.

—Ranma, es hermosa—.sonrió para mi fortuna.

Después de unos momentos de sentirme confiado, tomé un poco de seriedad para intentar decir lo que me venía ahogando por dentro desde hacía semanas enteras.

—Escucha Akane…yo…bueno, primero quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo de esta tarde…si no hubiera intentado irme, Nabiki no te habría dicho esas cosas —la vi tensarse un poco e hice un esfuerzo por medir aún más mis palabras para no decir alguna tarugada que le hiciese enfermar de nuevo— Pe-pero toda tu familia te quiere y te apoya…y yo…y yo quiero decirte — y la garganta amenazaba con hacerse un nudo de nuevo—. Yo quería decirte que también estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Listo, había conseguido ganarle a mi boca, y con ello, parte de la pesada loza de mi espalda se esfumó en un santiamén.

—No sé que decir Ranma—. Un aire de tristeza surcó su rostro antes de desviar la mirada y mi alegría se convirtió en terror al instante.

—Ak-Akane…no te pongas triste, en serio…yo sé…yo sé que eres una chica muy fuerte y lo vas a superar. Ya lo verás—. Sin importarme las formalidades, acerqué aún más la silla a la cama y me atreví para mi propia sorpresa a cogerle la mano.

Como un maldito ladrón, sentía la tibieza de su mano reconfortarme en el frío sentimiento de desolación que me embargaba desde que había llegado a esa casa y que sólo era mitigado con la cercanía de esta chica.

—Akane…yo sé que te va a sonar muy extraño esto…pero desde que llegué al Dojo no he dejado…no he…—suspiré con nerviosismo, sin saber si era el momento adecuado, dejando que las palabras guiadas por mis sentimientos hablaran por si solas—. No ha pasado un solo día que no deje de pensar en ti de una u otra manera—. Solté la última frase de forma rápida para evitar arrepentirme en el acto.

—¡¿Qué?—. Eso y su mirada desencajada fue su única contestación.

—Mi-mira…sé que al principio acepté este juego de ir descubriendo todo por mis propios medios, y entre tu familia y la mía, han estado divirtiéndose con las lagunas de mi mente…pero ahora estoy en medio de un torbellino en donde ya no sé qué rayos es verdad y qué no.

Ella me observaba absorta y yo me tragué mis temores para proseguir.

—En estas semanas, los recuerdos han estado yendo y viniendo…y en todos estás tú, Akane —la miré sonrojarse de sobremanera, aunque esta vez sus ojos chocolates quedaron fijos sobre mí—. Yo…no sé…no sé que tan formal fue lo de nosotros, pero si de algo estoy seguro es…es de que te amaba, porque aún en mi ignorancia, sigues presente dentro de de mi corazón, aún en mi desconocimiento, siento celos por ti…y estoy tan confundido que no se qué hacer—. En un instante de cruda realidad, me dejé dominar por los nervios, la solté de su amarre y traté de ocultar el pánico de mis ojos en las paredes de la habitación.

—Ranma—. La escuché murmurar mi nombre con ternura, aunque no volví a posar mi vista en ella hasta que la sentí removerse de la cama y con la delicadeza de un ángel, colocarme la mano en la mejilla para que volteara a verla.

No quería mirarla, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decirme, miedo de un posible rechazo, pero el mismo hipnotismo que me provocaba, me dejaba sin armas ni fuerzas para huir.

—Ranma, lo-lo nuestro fue hermoso mientras duró— La miré perdido mientras mi cerebro intentaba procesar lo que fuera a decir— mas tu ahora estás con Shampoo, y yo…bueno, no importa que haya terminado como lo hice, ahora tengo una gran responsabilidad dentro de mí y debo hacerme cargo de ello—. Me sonrió con una ternura aplastante mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta.

—Ayúdame, explícame por qué… ¿dime por qué tú estás presente en todos mis recuerdos y Shampoo no? Dame a entender porque siento que una ola de emociones se dispara con sólo ser tocado por ti y por qué, a pesar de ser besado por ella no logro traerla a mi memoria…—Apreté los puños indignado mientras una fuerte mezcla de desesperación, coraje y frustración me recorría las entrañas.

—Esto es una locura, Ranma—. Miré el suave baile de sus pupilas y el surgimiento de un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras le decía mis palabras. Algo me decía que mis palabras no la estaban incomodando, podía percibir un brillo especial en su mirada y a la vez, ese asombro que no dejaba a sus finos labios entreabiertos decir nada más.

—Entonces quiero que estemos locos—. Le susurré mientras colocaba mi tibia mano sobre la de ella. Con total lentitud, me acerqué a su rostro y aspiré con delicia el aroma a jazmines que emanaba.

Ella no hizo nada por evitarme, bajó sus hermosos ojos terracota a mi boca y yo aproveché el momento para sellar sus labios rojizos con los míos.

Al ver que no había objeción alguna, coloqué mi mano libre sobre su mejilla y la atraje un poco más hacía a mí. Lo que había empezado con una suave unión de colegiales, pronto quedó atrás para dar inicio a una danza más profunda, un movimiento de labios que me cegaba de todo lo que había alrededor…en mi mundo sólo estaba Akane, en un universo extraño de sensaciones en las que la única prioridad, era fundirme con ella tan sólo en ese simple roce.

Mientras lo hacía, me transporté al beso que recordaba estando sobre sus piernas, al de hacía un rato, en donde la embriagante esencia de sus labios era mezclado con el dulce de la miel. Ahora comprendía que todo lo alucinado tenía que ser verdad.

Pero este era mejor, sólo porque era en el aquí y en el ahora. El que me decía que no importaba que aquéllos hubieran sido treinta años atrás, ella me demostraba que me amaba en este preciso instante.

—Escucha…—me separé aún con las mejillas ardiendo en fuego y un timbre de voz entrecortado por el momento—. Yo estoy en este compromiso con Shampoo, pe-pero ella va a volver pronto y he decidido que voy a terminar esa relación. No-no quiero jugar con sus sentimientos…y tampoco quiero mentirte a ti.

Sin más, me separé de ella y volví a la formalidad con la que había entrado, colocándome a los pies de la cama.

—Mi-mientras tanto, te juro que no insistiré más en nosotros. No-no intentaré nada más hasta que haya resuelto mis asuntos—. Balbuceé ante la mirada penetrante, divertida y silenciosa de ella. Retrocedí de espaldas a la puerta y una vez que choqué con esta, moví mis brazos a tientas para localizar el cerrojo de la puerta y salir de ahí. Mi dotación de valentía estaba a punto de acabarse.

Una vez que salí de ahí, me recargué en la puerta, aturdido, acalorado; aspiré una fuerte bocanada de aire y me dejé embriagar por los recuerdos y los nervios de los que no caí preso en su momento. Pero lo había logrado, por fin, Ranma Saotome lo había hecho. Y seguro que mi cara cambió a una de completa felicidad.

— — —

Tal como lo prometí, traté de mantenerme alejado de ella durante estas tres semanas. En vez de esto, aprovechaba los momentos en los que ella salía de su cuarto para escabullirme dentro de él y dejarle algún pequeño detalle sobre su cama. Ya fuera una rosa, algunas palabras de ánimo, lo que sea que le recordara que estaba allí.

Ambos tratamos de no dirigirnos la palabra, pero fueron incontables las veces que la descubrí volteando a verme, mientras yo trataba de disimular que no me daba cuenta.

Por otro lado, el apoyo de la familia por darnos "espacio" en los momentos en que sentían que alguno de los miembros necesitaba privacidad no se hizo esperar y este día, todos encontraron un motivo para salir de la casa y dejarme solo con la visita de mi prometida.

Akane, mientras tanto, se encerró en su habitación la mayor parte del día, diciendo como excusa que ya no estaba en condiciones para andar de un lado a otro.

Yo por mi parte me encontraba lleno de nervios en el cuarto, hoy sería cuando vería a Shampoo por fin y tendría oportunidad para hablar de la cancelación de nuestro matrimonio. Aunque bien eso no era lo que me erizaba los vellos del cuerpo, sino el saber que después, sería completamente libre para Akane.

Duré todo el día esperando a mi prometida, y la noche llegó, sentado en la mesa del comedor esperando que el timbre de la puerta o del teléfono sonara.

A lo mejor me había confundido de día y era otra fecha en la que iba a llegar…quizás no tardaba en llegar. Desesperado, me serví un poco de sake y comencé a rodear la habitación como un león enjaulado mientras bebía.

Un par de minutos después, un estruendo se escuchó por toda la casa, salí al pasillo y observé caer los últimos restos de lo que era una de las paredes de la casa. Y ahí, en medio de la polvareda estaba Shampoo, vestida con un traje rojo y una sonrisa radiante. Sin más se abalanzó sobre mí en un abrazo titánico que me hizo tirar el vaso a un lado.

—Nihao, aireen, extrañarte tanto—. Fueron sus primeras palabras mientras se pegaba con mimo sobre mi cuerpo.

—Qu-qué bueno que llegas, Shampoo —Sonreí nervioso—. Te-tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Luego de esto, volvimos a la mesa de la cocina, alumbrado hasta el momento sólo con unas velas, a la espera de que oscureciera más para prender las luces. Ella tomó asiento a un lado de mí, le serví una taza de té y carraspeé con nerviosismo para empezar con mi declaración.

Claro que conociéndome, unos minutos después seguía sin poder abrir la boca. El pánico me había arrojado a un pozo muy profundo y no sabía como salir de ahí.

—Lamento haber llegado un poco tarde, vuelo retrasarse un par de horas, pero ya estar aquí, para ti—. Empezó a hablar Shampoo para romper un poco el hielo.

—So-sobre eso quería hablar—. Por fin logré responder.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué pasar?

—No…no podemos casarnos—. Dije de golpe. Temía que si no lo decía de una, las palabras no saldrían de nuevo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-. La mirada emocionada de ella, cambió rápido a una triste e incrédula por lo escuchado.

—Bu-bueno…es…aún no me siento preparado para ca-casarnos—. Tartamudeé.

Shampoo no se dejó incomodar con mi propuesta, aún cuando su rostro lucía desencajado, me tomó de los hombros y me obligó a girarme hacia ella.

—Ranma, boda esperar un poco, no tener que hacerlo de inmediato si no querer—. Abarcándome en un abrazo desesperado por hacerme cambiar de idea.

—Shampoo…lo que necesito es estar un tiempo solo —la separé un poco de mí y al ver que sus hermosos ojos violeta comenzaban a derramar lágrimas, no me contuve para limpiarlos con delicadeza—. Lo siento.

En un acto de locura, me besó con un aire fiero, queriendo devorar mis labios de un solo mordisco; mientras yo caía preso en un sentimiento de culpabilidad por el daño que le estaba ocasionando… y no la rechacé.

Ella no se detuvo a pensar demasiado y aunque seguía apresándome con su boca, sus manos desesperadas comenzaron a vagar por mi pecho sin recato alguno. Se detuvieron sobre los pliegues de la camisa china y tiraron de ella.

—Ba-basta, deten…—Abrumado, Intenté aspirar algo de aire, a la vez que trataba de detener aquello de alguna forma.

Sin previo aviso, las luces de la cocina se encendieron y ambos volteamos a la entrada de esta para ver quien era.

Ahí, de pie y con la mirada totalmente desencajada estaba Akane. Atravesándome por completo con unos ojos llenos de ira y su cuerpo reflejando un aura rojiza. Por mi parte, tenía la sensación de hacerme sentir un maldito miserable, como si la estuviera engañando, como si le debiera algo…

—Pensé que había entrado alguien más en la casa, lo siento—. Sin más, el aura que minutos atrás estaba deseoso de matarnos se disipó y Akane salió del cuarto, dejándonos de nuevo solos.

Yo me quedé estupefacto viendo el lugar en donde la chica de cabellos azulados había estado instantes atrás, con unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo tras ella y decirle que todo había sido un malentendido.

—¿Es por Akane, verdad?—. Escuché una voz a lo lejos con un notable timbre de tristeza.

No supe qué decirle, aún seguía con el pecho oprimido por lo antes ocurrido, y en mi cabeza sólo se vislumbraban explicaciones para la escena que había visto.

Por fin fijé mi vista en Shampoo y logré darme cuenta de lo afectada que estaba. Con sigilo separó sus brazos de mi cuerpo y se puso de pie, dejándome tirado en el suelo.

—Creo…creo que ser mejor que me vaya—. Unas gruesas gotas cristalinas recorrieron su mejilla sin detenerse.

—…La-lamento que sea de esta forma. No quería herirte—. Confesé, bajando la cabeza con pena.

—No puedo pelear así…Te deseo mucha suerte—. Haciendo todo lo posible por ofrecer una tímida sonrisa antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

Tardé unos minutos antes de moverme del suelo. Seguía sintiéndome culpable por herir de esa forma a alguien que no tenía culpa alguna, aunque sabía que seguirla no era un buen plan, todo terminaría complicándose más. Ahora razonaba que debía hablar con Akane, de seguro que en estos momentos me estaba mandando al infierno por haberme encontrado de esa forma.

La busqué por la sala y el jardín sin encontrarla, también me asomé al pasillo de los baños, más las luces estaban apagadas; llegando a la conclusión que debía estar en su cuarto.

Me armé de valor y subí las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de ella.

—¿Akane?-. Pregunté mientras dí un par de golpes escuetos en la madera.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡No quiero verte!—. Me gritó desde adentro.

—Lo hice…—. Recargando la cabeza en la puerta para que pudiera escucharme mejor.

—¿Hiciste qué?—. Abrió la puerta tras unos minutos de colgarme en la angustia del silencio.

—Te-terminé con Shampoo. Como te lo prometí.

—Claro, ¿antes o después de que se te echara encima y te acostaras con ella?—. Arqueando una ceja como señal de que no me estaba creyendo nada.

—¿Qué dices? N-no hice tal cosa—. Espabilé con las manos, avergonzado, tratando de excusarme.

Ella se alejó de la puerta entreabierta, lo que me permitió adentrarme junto con ella a la habitación.

Cálido e inmaculada habitación, iluminada suavemente con una lámpara de mano. Lugar que por alguna razón me hacía evocar sensaciones extrañas en mi interior, como si este fuera capaz de recordar algo que mi cerebro no podía.

—Sabes, no me interesa escucharte—. Expresó con molestia.

—¿Estás celosa?—. Me olvidé de la tensión del momento por la gracia de verla con los labios y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ce-celosa? No, qué va…lo…lo que me molesta es que ten-tengas ese comportamiento pervertido en mi casa…es-eso es todo—. Susurró sonrojada, mientras retrocedía unos pasos atrás y yo avanzaba los mismos hacia ella.

—Te juro que no pasó absolutamente nada de lo que crees. Le confesé que no iba a casarme con ella —le dije con la voz queda, Akane quedó recargada a la pared y yo me posicioné apenas unos centímetros atrás— Intentó hacerme cambiar de opinión de es-esa forma, pero no ha conseguido hacerme pensar diferente.

—No-no te estoy pidiendo ninguna explicación—. Balbuceó con nerviosismo al sentirme tan cerca de ella.

—Pe-pero yo quiero dártela. Porque no me he olvidado de lo sucedido el otro día…porque tú me importas-. Le confesé al oído. Me separé un poco y con la poca luz que su lámpara de mesa nos brindaba, pude observar con detalle, cómo su mirada castaña se clavaba temblorosa sobre mí.

—Eres…eres un sinvergüenza—. Posó sus manos sobre mi pecho y me empujó sin mucha fuerza.

Me quedé allí, de pie, viendo su reacción. Seguía sin poder adivinar sus pensamientos a través de esa mirada confusa, expectante de mis movimientos e inseguridades.

—Akane, cuando hablé en aquella ocasión no estaba mintiendo; lo que más deseo es estar junto a ti, quiero que empecemos algo nuevo tu y yo; me muero por empezar a trabajar para tener algo que ofrecerles…

Algo de lo que dije le turbo los pensamientos, dirigió su vista hasta su abultado vientre y yo le seguí.

—¿Te-te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?—Balbuceó, mientras se llevaba las manos a su estómago.

—N-no soy ningún mocoso, Akane —respondí con el orgullo herido, acercándome con una mirada tranquila hasta que pude rozar la calidez de su cuerpo con el mío — sé perfectamente lo que digo…y si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro en esta vida es de que quiero estar cerca de ti. T-te aseguro que no sé absolutamente nada de niños y probablemente nunca sea el mejor padre del mundo, pero quiero intentar serlo para el tuyo, deseo que me des una oportunidad…por que te amo—. Terminé de soltar todas las palabras que tenía atrapadas en mi interior y ahora me sentía lleno de pánico, e indefenso ante ella.

—Ranma…—Escuche decirle mi nombre con una intensidad como no lo sentía cuando lo pronunciaba alguien más.

Se acercó y me deleitó nuevamente con el suave toque de sus labios. Mis manos temblorosas se escabulleron en un fuerte abrazo para atraerla hacia mí. Dejándome inundar con la cadencia de sus labios, la calidez de su cuerpo, la felicidad incomparable de saberla por fin mía.

Algo dentro de mis entrañas pidió recorrerla, mis labios dejaron de besar los suyos para dirigirse al lóbulo de su oreja y mordisquearla mientras escuchaba con deleite las exclamaciones que lanzaba.

Mi consciencia, alucinada por el momento, me invitaba a recorrer con ansia la piel de porcelana de su cuerpo. Aparte tenía esa extraña sensación, como un estudiante que al pasar de grado olvida lo aprendido, pero que al menor repaso lo recuerda…y así me sentía yo, con esa impresión de haberlo vivido antes.

—Esto no está bien…—. Susurró con la voz sensual y pausada al sentir mi aliento jugando con la tersura de su cuello.

Al escucharla, posé mi mano en su barbilla y le hice verme. Le esbocé una tierna sonrisa, queriendo transmitirle de una todo lo que tenía para ella.

—Te puedo nombrar un millón de cosas que son un pecado, pero querer estar con la mujer que amas es lo más maravilloso que puede existir—. Las palabras me salían como suspiros imparables desde el interior. Y con todo pesar; eran verdad.

Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados, sólo para echarse de nuevo a mis brazos y reanudar el beso roto hacia rato con aún mayor intensidad, automáticamente mi cuerpo fue avanzando hacia ella, hasta quedar pegada a la pared, mis manos, más atrevidas que antes, palpando sus labios, recorriendo su cuello, comenzando a buscar sin pena los botones de su pijama amarilla…y una tímida mano deteniendo la mía.

—Akane…por favor…te lo suplico —imploré con la voz enronquecida—…no me detengas.

**Continuará**

**Notas**

Hola de nuevo n_n

Aquí vengo con otro capítulo de esta historia. Realmente es de los que más me ha costado escribir. Tanto derrame de miel nada más no se me da con facilidad :P …espero que Akane lo detenga, o voy a tener que ir a comprarme una tonelada de melaza más. u_u

En fin, pido disculpas por ser un capítulo tan largo y aburrido, pero tenía imaginadas las escenas que debía contener el capítulo y si lo cortaba, el acomodo del resto de la historia se me mueve. u_u

Hablando de la historia, bueh, bien pudo llamarse "declaraciones a diestra y siniestra" XD, pero hay que ver que el chico es responsable y le gusta hacer las cosas a lo Jack el destripador: "parte por parte".

Como mencionaba en el capítulo anterior, a partir del siguiente, todo se irá de develando con mayor rapidez. Empezando por manejar el punto de vista de otra persona en la casa, lo que nos dará más pistas de lo que está sucediendo aquí y por qué de ciertas reacciones… que luego parece que es secreto de Estado y no me entero de nada. u_u

Como siempre, un enorme abrazo a todas las personas que se dan unos minutos de su tiempo para leer esta historia, a los que amablemente dejan su comentario y a los que están presentes mediante las alertas.

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos luego.


	6. La chica de tus sueños

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**El ladrón de corazones**

**La chica de tus sueños**

—…¿Y qué sentirse, Akane?—. Luego de varios minutos de estar escuchando lo que tenía que decirle, esa era su única respuesta. Parecía querer burlarse de mí y no le importaba ni un poco lo que esto me estuviera destrozando por dentro.

—¿Sentir qué?—. Aunque de antemano supiera la respuesta, todavía creía que podía tener una pizca de solidaridad conmigo.

—Que te olviden—. Dijo Shampoo en un comentario mordaz. Así intentara ocultarlo tras un rostro con una expresión de fingida preocupación.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú, también te ha olvidado—. Respondí lo primero que se me ocurrió sin pensar, mi juicio estaba nublado. Esta conversación iba de mal en peor y me daba cuenta de que todo había sido una condenada imprudencia.

—No ser tan humilde Akane, sabes que ser diferente conmigo—. Contraatacó de inmediato, sin quitar el dedo de la llaga abierta.

—¡Ya basta de ofendernos! Sólo quiero saber si aceptas el trato o no—.La sentencié y miré su reacción; en un segundo cambio su mirada a una que reflejaba el deseo de aceptar un desafío y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa. Ahí estaba mi respuesta.

— — —

¡Argh!…Nada más de imaginarme de nuevo la escena de hace unos minutos, el estómago se volteaba de cabeza y se me ponían los nervios de punta.

Me levanté con cuidado de la cama y comencé dar vueltas por el cuarto como si fuera una leona enjaulada, sin saber qué hacer, con mis demonios internos persiguiéndome, y ni una mínima esperanza de saber si tan siquiera existía el lugar en donde podría esconderme de ellos.

—Esto no estaba bien—. Murmuré en voz alta; debía calmarme. Tenía que recordarme, otras mil veces si era necesario, que todo sucedía gracias a mí. Era una decisión que había tomado con todo el dolor de mi corazón y ahora no contaba con otra opción que ser una ingrata espectadora de su vida. Quería verlo feliz, libre de cualquier cargo de consciencia…deseaba que encontrara a alguien que le diera todo lo que yo no sería capaz de ofrecerle jamás.

Agitada por mis pensamientos y de la infinidad de vueltas que di alrededor de la habitación casi en penumbras, me recargué de espaldas en la puerta y fijé mi vista en la ventana abierta. Aquélla por la que tantas veces entró en el amparo de la noche, el sitio por el que en incontables ocasiones lo arrojé lejos y al que hoy volteaba a ver con nostalgia, creyendo que si observaba demasiado tiempo, las cortinas se moverían para que apareciera ahí en cualquier momento.

Sonreí burlándome de mis fantasías, arropándome con los brazos cuando sentí un fuerte escalofrío recorrerme la piel de pies a cabeza. Era absurdo que entrara por allí, porque en estos momentos debía estar muy ocupado con Shampoo; cobijándola con el calor de sus abrazos, llenándola de besos…quizás estuvieran en su cuarto... Y no podía juzgarlos, yo los arrastré a esta situación y ella no hizo otra cosa que aceptar. Él…él no era culpable de nada…de absolutamente nada.

Con ese pensamiento cerré los párpados lentamente, necesitaba embriagarme de recuerdos, volver a aquella tarde, hace varias semanas, en las que había estado tan cerca de mí, velando con un cuidado desmedido mi salud y seguridad, regalándome después de tanto tiempo uno de sus besos más tiernos, esos labios rojizos e inconfundibles que guardaban el poder mágico de mezclar la suavidad y delicadeza de un niño puro e inocente, con la fiereza de un hombre apasionado.

Instintivamente, la memoria me hizo inundar la habitación con el recuerdo de su aroma y me llevé la mano a los labios; recorriéndolos despacio, tratando de recrear torpemente algo que era imposible hacer sin él.

Nunca sabrá la inmensa alegría que me causó aquella fría mañana en la que para sorpresa de todos, volvió a abrir sus hermosos ojos azules en suaves parpadeos, y lo primero que hizo al despegarlos por completo, fue clavarlos en mi, con la mirada de un cachorrito perdido que no sabe en donde se encuentra, buscando una explicación en gritos mudos.

Mi primer impulso fue abrazarlo como una posesa, sin importarme la enorme cantidad de sueros, tubos y agujas que traspasaban cruelmente su cuerpo. Él hizo un movimiento con sus manos adormiladas para tratar de quitarse la mascarilla de oxigeno y yo no tardé un segundo en ayudarle…y ahí comenzó mi tragedia o mi salvación. Después de tantos meses reflexionando, nunca logré ponerme de acuerdo.

"¿Quién eres?" Sin ningún atisbo de burla y unos ojos hambrientos por conocer la respuesta, que de inmediato me demostraron que no estaba jugando.

En ese momento, sentí el corazón estrujado por la crudeza de esta simple pregunta…y la vista se me empañó con lágrimas que se arremolinaban en mis ojos, intentado salir para liberar la pena que me embargaba por dentro. Traté de contenerlas lo más que pude para esbozarle una tímida sonrisa, mientras me separaba de su cuerpo, temblorosa, y el silencio se adueñaba de la habitación por unos minutos. Después me disculpé y salí unos momentos fuera del cuarto del hospital, a derramar por fin, un llanto cargado de amargura, como sabía que no podría hacerlo junto a él.

El médico nos había comentado las posibilidades de que esto pasara, de hecho, la sola acción de despertar era un bendito milagro. Verlo caer desde una altura tan grande fue algo espantoso, y observar como su cuerpo lleno de fortaleza y endurecido a base de tantos años de entrenamiento; se doblegaba sin piedad como una hoja de papel ante la dureza del pavimento; me hizo levantar en incontables ocasiones gritando de pánico, de un miedo que sólo podía mitigar corriendo despavorida al centro médico a mitad de la noche, en medio de la lluvia. Sólo para ir y comprobar que seguía sumido en el sueño permanente en el que estaba inmerso.

En aquéllos momentos me sentía tan sola…tan culpable…que no dudé en intentar abandonarme al sueño de la muerte. Pero luego llegó una nueva esperanza a mi vida, y supe que jamás podría intentar esa tontería de nuevo.

Pensándolo bien, todo sonaba demasiado oscuro, más ya había meditado y resuelto una solución para cada diagnóstico que surgiera. Y ahora que sabía que no lograba recordarme, también estaba preparada. Después de todo, creo que borrar de su mente todos mis recuerdos fue lo mejor que le pudo ocurrir.

"Disculpa que te haya dejado solo"

"No-no importa" Sonrió con ternura, tratando de mitigar mi culpa.

"Soy Akane, Akane Tendo, una amiga tuya y de tu familia"

La etapa más difícil fue verlo arribar a la casa y ser testigo de cómo poco a poco se interesaba nuevamente en mí. Por más que trataba de alejarme de él, siempre encontraba la manera de toparse conmigo, de tener algún detalle, aunque sólo fueran palabras de aliento…viendo con incredulidad, la manera en que inconscientemente se había vuelto enamorar de mí.

Un recuerdo atrajo al otro y llegaron a mi mente las rosas recién cortadas dejadas sobre mi cama, sus notas llenas de borrones y errores de ortografía, su confesión, el verlo desnudo en el baño y recordar con precisión la historia de cada una de las cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo…todo cual si fueran las artimañas de un ladrón intentando poner en práctica sus recursos para entrar a como diera lugar en mi alma…el problema es que no tenía nada que robar, ya le pertenecía.

De pronto, todo mi espejismo desapareció. Mi corazón empezó a latir agitado mientras se escuchaban unos pasos resonando en las viejas escaleras de madera, y con cada eslabón ascendido, la respiración se me entrecortaba cada vez más, temiendo saber quien era; con las manos sudando del nerviosismo y consciente de saber, que cuando confirmara quién era, dejaría de respirar por completo.

—¿Akane?—. Escuche la voz aterciopelada de ese bobo mientras sentía el suave golpeteo de su mano en la puerta, Él era el único que tenía la capacidad para sacarme de mis momentos de tristeza para llevarme al extremo opuesto. Y en estos momentos me sacaba del estado depresivo con sólo pronunciar mi nombre.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡No quiero verte!—. Le grité con todas mis fuerzas, deseando que me hiciera caso, que se alejara. No podía dejar que me viera así, con el ánimo afectado, y mucho menos que empezara a intentar indagar por una explicación; no estaba preparada, ni ahora ni nunca.

—Lo hice…—. Fue toda su respuesta, segundos después, la madera volvió a sonar en un suave golpe y supuse que se había recargado o algo…Si antes quería saber dónde estaba, ya lo sabía, justo a unos centímetros de mí,

Imaginaba con ternura que deseaba darme una explicación, como tantas veces intentó hacerlo y yo me negaba a prestarle atención. Pero hoy en día, todo era diferente, tenía el poder para hacerme tambalear con el timbre de su voz, de hacerme escucharlo aunque al final terminara moliéndolo a palos o disculpándome con un abrazo. Y era lo que deseaba, quería oír de sus labios que lo visto hace un rato era un malentendido, como tantas veces lo fue; en verdad lo necesitaba.

Al final no resistí y terminé cediendo a mis impulsos, abriendo la puerta con sigilo.

—¿Hiciste qué?

—Te-terminé con Shampoo. Como te lo prometí—. Con una sinceridad en sus palabras, la cual me decía que sus palabras eran verdad. Aunque en el fondo me alegraba enormemente, sabía que esto sólo complicaría el panorama.

—Claro, ¿antes o después de que se te echara encima y te acostaras con ella?—. Lo que me faltaba, los malditos celos haciendo aparición para enredar más todo.

—¿Qué dices? N-no hice tal cosa—. Rápidamente empezó a abanicar con las manos, sonrojado y alterado por mis palabras, buscando excusarse de algo que ciertamente no tenía por qué hacer…y que, sin embargo, me reconfortaba como no tenía idea.

Instintivamente di unos pasos al interior de mi cuarto y el no dudó en seguirme, Estaba logrando ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba antes de su llegada, y saberlo ahí, con una clara idea de la razón del torbellino de sus sentimientos, y dentro de mi cuarto, no mejoraba las cosas.

Lo miré en silencio inspeccionar cada detalle de mi habitación, con una inevitable incertidumbre de darme cuenta como palpaba cada rincón, con una intensidad en sus ojos que parecían recordar más de lo que su dueño podía hacerlo.

—Sabes, no me interesa escucharte—. Contesté molesta, con el tono más hostil que encontré.

—¿Estás celosa?—…Y aún viéndome y escuchándome así, el muy cretino todavía tenía la desvergüenza de forjarme una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo en su mirada que decía que no se dejaría abatir por nada de lo que dijera.

—¿Ce-celosa? No, qué va…lo…lo que me molesta es que ten-tengas ese comportamiento pervertido en mi casa…es-eso es todo—. Susurré sonrojada. Si antes lo quería cerca de mí, ahora era un muy buen momento para retractarme.

—Te juro que no pasó absolutamente nada de lo que crees. Le dije que no iba a casarme con ella —me susurró cerca, derrocándome con la suavidad de sus palabras. Haciendo que retrocediera hasta chocar con una de las paredes laterales del cuarto, y con esto, el posicionándose apenas un paso atrás de mí—. Intentó convencerme de cambiar mi opinión de es-esa forma, pero no ha conseguido hacerme pensar diferente.

—No-no te estoy pidiendo ninguna explicación—. Empecé a balbucear sin pensar, dejándome llevar por la locura de tenerlo tan cerca. No podía hacer más, su sola presencia conseguía hacer flaquear mis defensas y hacerme suspirar como si fuera una colegiala.

—Pe-pero yo quiero dártela. Porque no me he olvidado de lo sucedido el otro día…porque tú me importas—. Se acercó a mi oído y susurró, con ese timbre, esa firmeza y convicción que me dejó el alma trastabillando entre la cordura y la demencia. Con la mirada presa del magnetismo de sus ojos zafiros.

—Eres…eres un sinvergüenza—. Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contenerme, y colocando las manos en sus pectorales, traté de arrojarlo lo más lejos posible de mí, aunque en mi estado de embarazo y en el constante fortalecimiento de él, apenas si pude hacerlo retroceder un paso.

Mi mente estaba realmente turbada, en tan poco tiempo, había conseguido descentrar la poca estabilidad que me sostenía, y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Mientras lo miraba a el igual, estático, estudiando con una serenidad impasible mis reacciones.

—Akane, cuando hablé en aquella ocasión no estaba mintiendo; lo que más deseo es estar junto a ti, quiero que empecemos algo nuevo tu y yo; me muero por empezar a trabajar para tener algo que ofrecerles…

"…algo que ofrecerles" Fue lo único que escuché de toda su declaración, sus palabras quedaron grabadas, retumbando en mi mente como si las hubieran marcado a cinceladas y ahora se negaran a borrarse…Mi alma se alegró como hacia meses no lo hacía y suspiré por unos instantes, ¡Dios! ¡Estaba pensando en mi bebé!

—¿Te-te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?—.Balbuceé mientras me llevaba las manos al estómago, envuelta todavía en un mar de sentimientos indescriptibles; alegría, nervios, tristeza…esperanza.

Mi pequeño, una última barrera para detenerlo de sus claras intenciones y que me servía de muro de contención para no lanzarme a sus brazos con desespero, con el ansía de estrecharlo entre brazos, el cual me consumía desde que había aparecido en la puerta de mi cuarto.

—N-no soy ningún mocoso, Akane —Me respondió con un timbre seco, dolido por mi pregunta. Luego se acercó, hasta que pude sentir su cuerpo chocando con el mío — sé perfectamente lo que digo…y si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro en esta vida es que quiero estar cerca de ti. T-te aseguro que no sé absolutamente nada de niños y probablemente nunca sea el mejor padre del mundo, pero quiero intentar serlo para el tuyo, deseo que me des una oportunidad…por que te amo—. Dejó de hablar y lo vi suspirar, con esos ojos que reflejaban al ser indefenso que había quedado después de decir todo aquello. El que esperaba un abrazo para recuperar el aliento.

Y yo no podía más, toda su declaración me había caído como un balde de agua helada. No se suponía que esto debía pasar. El tenía que enamorarse de alguien más, tenía ese derecho. Yo debía asegurarme de que así fuera, apartarme de su camino era mi única obligación.

En cambio, aquí estaba, como una chiquilla enamorada, siendo nuevamente cautivada por la declaración del hombre que más amaba en la vida. Al que con sólo verlo de pie nuevamente, me alegraba el día, y que con su mirar, calentaba mi alma y la llenaba de energía para sobrevivir a esto un poco más.

—Ranma…—. Me reproché cuando su nombre salió de mis labios de una forma sensual, tan especial, que ni yo misma era capaz de explicarme cómo lo hacia.

Me acerqué a él, e hipnotizada volví a caer bajo la dulce condena de sus labios. El no tardó en reaccionar y sus manos temblorosas buscaron aferrarse a mi cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo para pegarme aún más a él. Dejándome embriagar por sus besos, el placer de sentir su cuerpo nuevamente junto al mío, la felicidad incomparable de saber que me seguía amando.

—Esto no está bien…—. Un rastro de consciencia surcó mi mente dentro de todo el debate moralista que se llevaba a cabo en mi interior, a la vez que sentía el cosquilleo provocado por su aliento en mi cuello, y que si no lo paraba, terminaría por doblegarme.

Al oír mis palabras, detuvo su recorrido y alzó una de sus manos para tomarme de la barbilla y hacerme verlo directo a los ojos.

—Te puedo nombrar un millón de cosas que son un pecado, pero querer estar con la mujer que amas es lo más maravilloso que puede existir—. Diciendo todo con un timbre de seguridad, una mirada franca y con ese deseo transpirando por los poros de su cuerpo, que calaba hasta lo más profundo del corazón.

En ese momento, ya no pude más, cerré la distancia que había entre nosotros para reanudar el beso roto hace unos instantes, el guío mi cuerpo, despacio, hasta que este retrocedió y quedó nuevamente pegado a la pared, dejando, sin miramientos, que sus manos navegaran por mi cuerpo, palparan con suavidad mis labios, como vanamente había intentado yo antes. Sintiéndolo buscar con desespero los botones de mi pijama, como si no hubiera mañana.

El último signo de razonamiento pasó por mi mente e intenté detenerle sosteniendo con ternura su mano, si no lo hacía ahora, ya no podría hacerlo después.

—Akane…por favor…te lo suplico —imploró entrecortado, con la voz enronquecida—…no me detengas.

Mi alma me lo pedía, y le hacía falta a mi cuerpo, con una necesidad inmensa, como no tenía idea hasta que lo tuve respirando tan cerca mío ¿Es que era un sacrilegio desear estar contigo una vez más?

—N-no te detendré—. Contesté en medio de suspiros. No lo haría, ya lo había decidido. ¡Al demonio con lo que viniera después!

Él sólo me sonrió y capturó mis labios en un dulce beso, pausado, disfrutando de cada segundo, sabiendo que no intentaría escapar. Me dejé llevar por la fascinante sensación y solté su mano prisionera, dejándola libre sobre uno de mis pechos, instándole en silencio que se adueñara de cada parte de mí y me amara como sólo el sabía hacerlo.

Y así lo hizo, lo que empezó con un rozar torpe y tímido de sus dedos, pronto se convirtió en un delicioso masaje que me hizo arder las mejillas, y aunque la unión de nuestros labios no me permitía verlo, percibí la piel de sus mejillas transpirando fuego, como si todo su interior estuviera incendiándose también.

Pronto, las sensaciones logradas sobre la tela de mi pijama se hicieron insuficientes, lo sentí ir recorriendo sus manos hasta que nuevamente se posó sobre el primer botón de mi vestidura, con sumo cuidado abrió un par de botones y sentí un escalofrío recorriéndome todo el cuerpo cuando rozó mis pechos durante el proceso.

Cuan ladrón sigiloso, lentamente me fue rodeando por la cintura con una de sus manos, mientras la otra la perdía dentro de mi ropa, deseando acariciar mi cuerpo sin nada de por medio; escuchándole respirar agitado cuando se colaba sin recato por el espacio hecho en mi ropa.

—¿N-no…no traes?—. De repente se despegó de mí, para mirarme con los ojos abiertos de par en par y furiosamente sonrojado.

—A veces…du-duelen—. Tartamudeé, si pudiera verme en un espejo, de seguro hubiera estado roja como un tomate, igual que él. Los efectos del embarazo no se habían hecho esperar y mi busto había crecido un par de tallas en las últimas semanas. Era un poco vergonzoso dejárselo ver en estas condiciones, pero tenía esa extraña fijación de estar con el Ranma de antes, al que no le podía ocultar nada, y así quería hacerlo, aunque sólo fuera por esta noche...

—Trat…trataré de ser cuidadoso—. Balbuceó aún echando humo por las orejas…e hipnotizada miré como su cálida mano volvía a su lugar. Con firmeza, adueñándose de mis pechos endurecidos y levantados con orgulloso. Comenzando con una candente danza circular que logró sacarme varios gemidos mientras mi cuerpo se arqueaba levemente y luchaba por mantenerse de pie, presa del goce de sus caricias.

Queriendo retribuir un poco de lo que él me estaba haciendo sentir, deslicé mis manos de sus fornidos hombros, por su cuello, hasta cada uno de sus músculos de su pecho, jugando a tratar de adivinar a través de su camisa, en qué parte de sus pectorales había colocado mis palmas; un conjunto impactante de piel morena, agradablemente formada a base del entrenamiento constante a la que era sometido por su dueño.

Fui buscando los nudos de los botones de su camisa y la furia me recorrió las entrañas por unos instantes cuando los palpé y recordé el motivo por el cual estaban rotos. Pero luego me obligué a dejar de pensar en ello cuando su confesión vino a mi mente y repetía para mí, que Shampoo no significaba nada para él…que aún en su ignorancia seguía siendo mío.

Con mucho cuidado, desabroché los nudos que habían sobrevivido y deslicé la rasgada camisa por los músculos de sus hombros y la firmeza de sus brazos, terminando por abandonar la prenda en uno de los rincones de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, el colocó sus manos en el inicio de los pantalones de mi pijama y con una mirada silenciosa, preguntó si podía quitarlos; contestándole con una tímida sonrisa que no había ninguna objeción

Ranma se agachó para deslizar con mayor facilidad la suave prenda por las piernas, sin perder la oportunidad de anotar con sus ojos cada detalle en el largo de mis extremidades, hasta que la ropa tocó el suelo y pisé fuera de esta para liberarme por completo.

Él volvió a mi lado y con una sonrisa traviesa nos fuimos recorriendo abrazados la habitación, en medio de una ronda de besos que me dejaron sin saber cómo terminé siendo alzada por él y sentada en el borde de la mesa blanca que años anteriores ocupaba para estudiar.

Rodeé sus caderas con las piernas, y un estremecimiento activó todos mis sentidos al sentir el despertar de su miembro a través de los pantalones, rozando la intimidad de mi cuerpo en un balanceó lento, tomándose el tiempo para mirarme a los ojos y gozar con cada gesto de placer que le ofrecía, o el languidecer de mi cuerpo en los segundos que se apartaba de mí.

Sus manos traviesas encontraron un camino, trazando un camino de caricias por debajo del camisón, mientras que yo aproveché para bajar mis manos a su pantalón y tiré de este hasta que terminó en los pies de su dueño, dejándolo sólo en su bóxer. Él no se dejó intimidar y sólo se despegó un momento de mi cuerpo para ayudar a que la prenda bajara y luego volver a unirse a mi cuerpo con más ansia, imprimiendo más potencia a sus embates sobre mi ropa, dejando que sus manos dibujaran la silueta de mis piernas con inquietud, que subieran por la cintura, y deseosas, buscaran los botones de la pijama.

Lo dejé abrir con calma cada uno de los broches del camisón mientras un nuevo sentimiento se agolpaba dentro de mí, un rastro de temor inexplicable agolpándose en mi interior, al que sólo encontré explicación cuando los pliegues de mi ropa fueron abiertos, mostrando a plenitud toda la piel de mi torso desnudo. Cayéndome de golpe que todo esto era una vil tontería.

"¡¿En dónde rayos estaba mi juicio cuando había comenzado todo esto?" En un segundo, todas las burlas que dijo acerca de mi cuerpo en el pasado volvieron a mi mente para atormentarme sin misericordia. Aunque cuando nos comprometimos realmente haya dedicado infinidad de tiempo convenciéndome de que todo había sido mentiras, ahora no tenía razón de serlo; la mayor parte de mi cuerpo estaba hinchado, sin tomar en cuenta la pequeña pancita que ahora lucia.

Todo mi interior comenzó a temblar sin remedio, mientras que una ola de agitación desmedida seguía truncando mi razonamiento. En una salida fácil para escapar de la presión, desvié la cabeza hacía un lado, esperando las palabras chocarreras ya imaginadas, y ahora en la espera de escucharlas a viva voz.

—Akane, ¿qué tienes?—. Una cálida mano me tomó de la mejilla y me obligó con ternura a posar mis ojos castaños nuevamente en él.

—Es…yo—. Ni siquiera sabía qué decir. Sus ojos azules me observaban apacibles, y en su rostro no había ningún atisbo de burla o desagrado.

—¿Sabes?—. Esbozándome una sonrisa sincera. Después de unos segundos en los que pareció leerme el pensamiento.

—¿Qu-qué?

—Llevo semanas enteras soñando contigo, des-desde el primer día que llegué a la casa deseé estar cerca de ti, porque de alguna manera, algo de mi interior te recuerda como yo no puedo hacerlo…

—Pe-pero…

—…No sólo he soñado con el sabor de tus labios, ni con el calor de tu cuerpo…—comenzó a hablar con el carmín cubriéndole la cara—. También me han venido a la memoria recuerdos de discusiones y un sinnúmero de ofensas que ahora sería incapaz de repetir y que no estoy orgulloso de haberte dicho…porque todas son una completa mentira.

—Ranma…

—Ad-además, s-se te olvida algo muy importante —Tomándome de la barbilla para acercarme y depositar un beso en mi frente—. Yo te conocí con tu bebé, lo he visto crecer junto a ti… sería una tontería arrepentirme sólo por eso.

—¡Estás loco!—. Sonreí sin remedio, era de esa clase de palabras que me hacían cambiar, olvidarme de cualquier otra cosa que estuviera pensando. Llenaba mi negro mundo de alegría y me hacían quererlo aún más.

—Claro que no —Rápidamente notó el cambio de humor en mis facciones y deslizó sus dedos por mi mejilla—. Los niños, los ebrios y los desmemoriados, siempre decimos la verdad.

Ambos soltamos unas risitas nerviosas mientras mi ánimo se terminaba de recomponer, sólo dedicándonos a llenar de besos nuestros cuerpos. Dándome el tiempo para aspirar el delicioso olor fresco, natural y embriagante que despedía.

Lentamente volví a caer rendida ante Ranma y no fui consciente de cuándo me tomó entre sus brazos y me depositaba con cuidado sobre la cama. Luego volvió a ponerse de pie, para sonrojado, tragarse sus propios miedos y quitarse los calzoncillos antes de volver a mi lado.

Yo lo miré nerviosa mientras me recorría en la cama para darle lugar a él, mientras mis ojos se clavaron en el cuerpo desnudo de mi amante. Con los músculos de su pecho y de sus brazos fuertemente marcados, con la clara impresión de que podría ganarle a la fuerza de un oso sin problemas.

Y fue con esos pilares de mármol con los que fue recorriendo el lecho hasta alcanzarme.

Se colocó sobre mis piernas y tomó las bragas de cada extremo, bajándolas con cuidado, aprovechando para derretirme la piel cuando las yemas de sus dedos llegaban a rozarme.

Una vez que me liberó de ellas, colocó las manos en mis tobillos y fue recorriendo sin pena mis piernas, con ese toque parsimonioso, disfrutando y admirando cada centímetro de la zona que tocaba…concentrado en grabarse cada uno de los poros de mi cuerpo.

Al llegar a las rodillas, la calidez de su tacto se hizo más intensa asfixiante, sus manos se aventuraron a acariciar la parte interna de los muslos, a la vez que delicadamente los iba separando, buscando, anhelante, una oportunidad para colocarse dentro de mí…y no le impedí encontrarla.

Sus manos ágiles, encontraron mi intimidad y no se detuvieron en brindarme un mar de caricias que me hacían retorcerme de placer y aferrarme de las sábanas con los ojos apretujados para tratar de calmar a la leona enjaulada que pedía salir a gritos.

Ranma avanzó hasta quedar de rodillas sobre mí. A pesar de escuchar mi suspiro de queja, sus manos se despegaron de mi zona íntima para avanzar sobre mí y posicionar uno de sus brazos a un lado del mío y el otro quedó haciendo movimientos indecisos en el aire.

—¿Qu-qué sucede?—. Tartamudeé nerviosa al verlo despegarse de mí para quedar nuevamente sobre sus rodillas.

—No-no va a funcionar así…—.Mirándome con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su pecho alzándose en una respiración descompasada, tratar de controlarla le estaba costando demasiado.

Afortunadamente, no tuve tiempo de llenarme la mente de malas ideas, porque me sonrió con timidez mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi vientre y lo frotaba con dulzura.

—…Bu-busquemos otra forma, o vamos a aplastarlo.

Yo no pude evitar suspirar a la vez que me recargaba en los codos para verlo mejor. Le esbocé una amplia sonrisa, divertida y llena de tranquilidad otra vez. Me había olvidado de ese pequeñísimo detalle por completo, pero él estaba ahí, dispuesto a cuidarme y protegerme.

—Tengo una idea…ven—. Luego de pensar unos segundos, me ofreció con alegría su mano para ayudar a levantarme.

Ranma cogió una de las almohadas y tomó asiento sobre ella. Segundos después me hizo una señal para que me acercara, quedando de rodillas sobre él.

Así lo hice, mis piernas buscaron la forma de enredarse entre las de él, mientras sostenía parte de mi peso entre sus muslos y mis brazos encontraron su hogar, aferrándose a sus hombros en un abrazo.

Ahora estaba completamente cerca de Ranma, prácticamente compartíamos la tibieza de nuestro aliento, el azul de sus ojos parecía aún más profundo y podía ver el llameante deseo navegando por ellos.

—¿Es-estás lista?—. Murmuró en medio de su respiración descompasada.

—S-sí—. Asentí y me pegué a sus labios como una lapa. No iba a dejar que si llegaba el resto de la familia, se enterara de lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación. Bajé uno de mis brazos hasta palpar su miembro excitado, tomarlo con cuidado en mi mano, y enfilarlo hasta rozar con él la intimidad de mi cuerpo.

Una lluvia de sensaciones de apoderó de mí con esa simple caricia, cada uno de mis poros temblando como una hoja de papel, los ojos bailando extasiados y mi drogado interior pidiendo a gritos por el autor de aquello que le había puesto en ese estado.

Un poco recompuesta lo observé sumido en su propia ola de sensaciones, con su cabeza hundida entre mis pechos para acallar un par de suspiros sofocados. Su rostro dulce se alzó un poco para dejarme ver sus carnosos labios entreabiertos, temblando ligeramente mientras intentaba formarme una sonrisa…anhelante y con la respiración entrecortada por mi acción.

Cegada por el momento, ya no me detuve a pensar más, me alcé un poco de las piernas de Ranma y aún sosteniendo su hombría, me deslicé hasta que una parte quedó dentro de mí.

La presión que sentí en mi interior provocó que ambos lanzáramos un gemido intenso, y un mar de fuego estalló dentro de mis venas, llenando de vida cada célula de mí ser, la vista se me nublo por unos segundos y cerré los ojos para dejarme embriagar por los torrentes de adrenalina que emanaban desde mi intimidad.

Sin perder tiempo, él atravesó mi espalda con uno de sus fuertes brazos, y con el otro me rodeó desde atrás, a la altura de las caderas; atrayéndome con firmeza hacía su cuerpo y quedando, por fin, totalmente invadida.

Si antes había sentido estar volando por los cielos, ahora sentía naufragar por los infiernos, con él dentro de mí, abrasando con la fuerza de un remolino aquel interior sediento de su presencia, y que con humildad, trataba de acoplarse a su visitante.

Ranma consiguió gritar mi nombre extasiado y yo me aferré a él en un abrazo desesperado, temerosa de que todo fuera una cruel ilusión que desaparecería en cualquier momento y me dejaría de nuevo en el abandono de mi triste realidad. En ese momento traté de decirle todo lo que sentía, cuánto lo quería. Abrí mi boca, pero no pude decir nada, mis labios temblaban sin emitir más que un débil quejido que suponían mi declaración. Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente inmóvil, bloqueado. En cambio, un cúmulo de agua tibia y cristalina empezó a destilar por mis mejillas hasta caer en los hombros desnudos de él.

—¿Ak-Akane?—. Su voz retumbó cerca de mi oído.

Con cuidado, deshizo el nudo de mis brazos para mirarme fijamente a los ojos y ver qué me ocurría. En un instante, la expresión extasiada de su rostro, se convirtió en una mueca desmedida de terror cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sollozando, sin poder hacer algo que lo evitara.

—Yo…yo, lo siento, de veras…no quise herirte, no fue mi intención. Soy un idiota—. Empezó a parlotear preso de la histeria, creyendo haber hecho algo mal, que me había lastimado.

—Ranma, no es tu culpa—. Suspiré culpable, y traté por todos los medios de parar este llanto sin sentido.

—Pero yo…tú…estás llorando—. La mirada cambió a la de un niño regañado y su mano se acercó a mi rostro y con delicadeza pasó sus dedos por el rastro de lágrimas, intentando frenarlas con su toque.

—No hay nada que temer —le susurré, plantándole un tierno beso en los labios—. So-son sólo…los recuerdos.

El pareció tranquilizarse con mis palabras, aunque tardó unos segundos en destensar las facciones del rostro totalmente. Sus manos tímidamente volvieron a su posición y procedió a unir su boca con la mía, sin prisa, disfrutando de su esencia y entreabriendo los labios para dejarnos saborear por el jugueteo de nuestras lenguas.

—Sé que lo harás bien—. Me separé y le miré entusiasmada a los ojos, apartando un poco del cabello que cubría su frente.

—Trat-trataré de no lastimarte—. Afirmó, confiando a mis palabras.

—Siempre has cuidado de mí—. Confesé. Recordando con nostalgia la primera vez que me hizo suya. Que compartimos ese momento tan especial, y en el que aún siendo un completo par de inexpertos, la ternura y el hacerme sentir protegida, siempre fueron su toque maestro

—Akane…

—Dime.

—Prométeme que hablaremos después de esto—.No le contesté, pero a Ranma pareció serle suficiente que no me negara.

Después de confortarme con sus palabras, y aún unido conmigo, alzó las caderas lentamente, en el compás de una danza cadenciosa, que mi cuerpo hipnotizado no dudó en seguir.

Yo sólo me refugié en sus brazos y dejé que me guiara en el suave vaivén del que era participe, viéndolo disfrutar con ansia de mi piel, dejando que llegara a los más íntimos rincones de mi cuerpo y lo hiciera vibrar como siempre lo había hecho, con ese toque delicado y salvaje al mismo tiempo. Enchinándome la piel con el rozar de sus dedos, el mar de sus ojos profundos sofocando el fuego incontrolable de los míos y los hondos suspiros, arrancados ante cada embestida de su miembro,

En silencio, nuestros movimientos se fueron haciendo más intensos, mis manos se perdieron en su negra cabellera, y me dediqué a humedecer la resequedad de sus labios con mis besos. Ranma no me evitó de ninguna forma, se afianzó de mi boca con el frenesí de un mendigo abandonado en el desierto, buscando de alguna forma, solventar el esfuerzo que mostraba su rostro al soportar la presión de mi interior sobre su virilidad, que anhelante, buscaba enterrarse cada vez con mayor profundidad.

De a poco, comencé a sentirme aturdida por una nueva multitud de sensaciones que empezaban a viajar desde las piernas, como una especie de lava caliente que envolvía todo mi cuerpo. Una mezcla de adrenalina arrolladora, proveniente del amor ciego que me profesaba mi compañero y los latidos del corazón, bombeando tan fuerte, tal como si quisiera abandonar mi pecho en cualquier momento…una señal inequívoca de que pronto perdería el control de mí, Lo cual sucedió cuando una mano indiscreta atrapó uno de los senos y lo apretujó con cuidado, evocando el roce de una flor sobre mi piel.

Ya no pude más y dejé escapar su nombre en medio de un gemido lleno de gozo cuando la presión se desató y todo mi ser estalló en completa felicidad, alcanzando un estado insuperable de gozo y satisfacción. Mi cuerpo se arqueó sin fuerzas, mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de las placenteras sacudidas de los que era presa. En mi estado de semi inconsciencia, lo escuché decirme un te amo aguardentoso y una de sus manos atrapándome en su red para no dejarme desfallecer sobre la cama.

Sin dejarme caer en el vacío, y aún sin reponerme por completo, Ranma comenzó a entrar y salir de mí con mayor velocidad, su cuerpo sudado por el esfuerzo me decía que ya no resistía más y en cualquier momento culminaría. Sus brazos se deslizaron hasta mi trasero, y apretándolo con fuerza, se enterró por última vez, lanzando un gruñido salvaje, dejando que su cálida esencia llenara mi interior.

Unos segundos después, entró en el mismo letargo en el que yo había caído instantes atrás, su cuerpo menguó unos instantes y se abrazó a mi con fuerza, sudoroso, palpitante, jadeando descompasado por un poco de aire. Sintiendo sus hombros subiendo y bajando por la misma falta de este.

—¿Es-estás bien?—. Balbuceó todavía sumido en sus convulsiones.

—S-sí, todo está bien—. Ahí estaba el chico amoroso, que no dejaba de preocuparse por mi en todo momento, aquél al que le debía mi vida más veces de las que podía recordar. Al que había prometido que dejaría ser feliz, y que sin embargo, ni siquiera arrojándome en un pozo de locura dejaría un momento de pensar en él…mi amante…"

—Te amo, Akane.

"…mi esposo" sonreí con ternura y me aferré a él, como si toda mi vida dependiera de ello. En un abrazo que me dolía…que dolía porque me daba cuenta de que, aunque hubiera olvidado todo de mi, era capaz de amarme más de lo que yo jamás podría hacerlo.

**Continuará**

**Notas**

Hemm… n/n Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por tardar en actualizar pero tuve unas cuantas complicaciones que me impidieron hacerlo antes XD, desde la misma complejidad del capítulo, pasando por unos días de vacaciones n_n y terminando con una alabada gastritis que se empeña en complicarme la vida. u_u

Pasando a mejores noticias XD…sé que hay unas cuantas personitas que me va a querer matar, pero bueno, así lo concebí desde un principio y ya me fijé la meta de no cambiar nada en el proceso. u_u

También pensé mucho si incluir o no conversación y media del capítulo anterior, pero habiendo cambiado el punto de vista, sentí que tenía que hacerlo para explicar mejor la perspectiva ella.

Ahora, con la última escena…sip muy valiente con mi "así lo concebí" XD pero un comentario acerca del estado de Akane me dejó trastabillando varios días con la palabra "grotesco" en mente. Y al final siempre me decidí por hacerla, empezando por la declaración del último párrafo, y bueno, colocándome en el papel de Ranma, él aún en su inocencia sigue sintiendo algo muy fuerte por ella…

Y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir a mi favor XD….bueno, no, supongo que en vez quitar algo que traía en mente (nada de pensamientos perver, por favor u_u) sólo lo he tratado de describir de la manera más relajada que encontré. n_n….ah…ahora sí.

**Blandy**, agradezco que te pases por la historia, y bueno, a veces tardo un poco en actualizar, pero llego XD...sobre las preguntas que haces...eso viene más adelante n_n. Saludos.

**Killina,** Jeje, no sabes lo que me halagan tus palabras n_n...y con lo de la historia, también hay muchas cosas que no puedo contestar XD...pero si he tratado de imprimir en los personajes un poco más de madurez y esa es, en parte, por la que Shampoo reacciona de esa manera.

**Roxy,** muchas gracias por tu comentario n_n, de verás que leer cosas así le alegran a una el día n_n. Sobre el final...ya llegará su momento.

**Caro,** muchísimas gracias por pasarte por la historia y leerla n_n, por los reviews no te preocupes, me conformo con saber que alguien más se toma unos minutos para leer lo que sale de mi descocada mente XD...y con lo del final, bueno, ya desde el segundo cap. tengo la idea general escrita, sólo que de eso no puedo decir nada.

Un saludo a todos los que se toman unos minutos en leer n_n…nos vemos luego.


	7. Lluvia de noviembre

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**El ladrón de corazones**

**Lluvia de noviembre**

"Te amo, Akane"… ¡Era terrible!, después de casi una semana de pronunciar esa frase, seguía más vigente que nunca en mi cabeza. Martirizándome con la fuerza de las palabras mismas, cuando creí en primera instancia que jamás sería capaz de acercarme a ella: bendiciéndome con la fortuna de saber que me había aceptado en su vida.

Tenía el cuerpo entumido y los labios agrietados por el intenso clima, pero eso no impedía que siguiera sentado sobre las rocas que bordeaban el estanque, mirando con atención el rostro que se reflejaba en el agua cristalina.

Sí, sin duda era yo, pero detrás de esa cara de idiota soñador que traía desde hace días, se encerraba algo más, y aún no podía descubrir qué era. De lo que si estaba seguro, es que de un momento a otro, todos mis temores se diluyeron hasta que sólo quedaron los vagos recuerdos. Todavía miraba un rostro con un pasado desconocido, más de algún modo, ahora me sentía seguro, con Akane llenando cada uno de los vacíos de mi presente. A pesar de que no habíamos vuelto a tener un momento de privacidad para esa charla que nos debíamos, la sentía más cerca y más mía que nunca: con los tímidos saludos que se transformaban en intensas declaraciones y roces de manos, que se convertían en cálidas caricias, arrasaban con mi piel y no me dejaban pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en estar junto a ella.

Cerré los ojos y de nuevo fui absorbido por aquél sueño mágico, ese en el que se entregaba a mi con fervor, olvidándonos de todos los prejuicios y ataduras que nos habían detenido hasta ese entonces. Dejándome amarla como deseaba desde hacía meses, entrando en su corazón, adueñándome de su alma, estremeciendo su cuerpo; cuidándola como el más hermoso y frágil jarrón de porcelana, disfrutando del calor de su piel con devoción, como sólo un loco enamorado podría hacerlo.

—…Un loco enamorado—. Sí, debía estar loco. Debía estarlo para atreverme a hacer lo que hice sin pensarlo un segundo. Había arribado a su cuarto con la simple intención de aclarar lo sucedido con Shampoo, afianzar nuestra relación, de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y pedirle nuevamente una oportunidad para mí… ¿y qué hice? Lanzarme sobre ella con un ansia desenfrenada, que aún hoy, nublaba mis sentidos. El cuerpo me estalló en una ola de ardiente deseo brotándome del pecho, y contenerlo me fue imposible. Capturé la poca cordura que guardaba cuando me encontraba junto a ella en una caja fuerte, y le abrí mi corazón como un desesperado, haciéndola partícipe de los instintos que despertó en mí desde la primera vez que la había visto.

Ahora sólo me quedaba demostrarle que detrás de aquél arrebato en el que caímos, seguía firme en mis intenciones de protegerla y seguirla hasta el fin del mundo. Estaba más dispuesto que nunca a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, y la única razón por la que no lo hacía, era porque Akane así me lo pidió.

—¡En guardia!—. Una voz familiar y molesta me saco de mis pensamientos. Volteé con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa, justo a tiempo para sentir en la espalda, el impacto de una patada que me envió directo al fondo del estanque.

Salí del agua con ese cuerpo menudo de chica más pronto de lo que tardé en sumergirme, con el corazón galopándome furioso en la garganta, emanando un silbido lastimero, debido al choque de la temperatura de mi cuerpo y el agua casi congelada.

—¡argh!...¡¿Po-por qué dem-demonios lo hic-hiciste?—.Le grité sulfurado a mi padre, mientras rápidamente me sacaba la camisa para sacudirla y quitarle el agua que había absorbido.

—Es entrenamiento, muchacho, no es mi culpa que estés distraído. Deberías tener vergüenza, queda menos de un mes para que vuelvas a la escuela y sigues siendo un debilucho—. Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos en señal de negación.

Le hubiera demostrado lo "fuera" de forma que estaba, incluso con mi cuerpo de mujer. Pero tenía mucha razón, él conocía mis alcances y limitaciones mejor que nadie, y resultaba evidente, incluso para mí, que aún podía dar más.

—Estoy pensando que debemos salir a practicar. Prepara tus cosas, nos vamos al amanecer—. No lo estaba preguntando. Era una orden. Lanzó una mirada que decía que no permitiría objeciones y se dirigió al interior de la casa con pasos seguros.

Me quedé con la boca abierta y una mano apuntándole, temblando de frío y coraje, dispuesto a negarme. No quería alejarme; no ahora que por fin podía estar cerca de Akane, no debía darme el lujo de hacerla sentir que la abandonaban de nuevo. Pero justo en ese momento, vino a mi mente una parte de la conversación que tuve con ella: "tener algo que ofrecerles" Deseaba cumplir mi promesa, y el primer paso, sin duda, era recuperarme por completo.

— — —

Esperé a que cayera la noche, y todos se retiraran a sus habitaciones para así salir de mi cuarto sin ser visto. Trepé por el techo hasta la habitación de Akane y bajé con cuidado para no resbalar con las tejas humedecidas por la llovizna que había caído en la ciudad ese día.

Enfilé la mano al cristal de su ventana, pero me quedé dudando antes de hacerlo. Ya era muy tarde, y a lo mejor estaría dormida. Sin embargo, no podía concebir irme a entrenar sin haberme despedido, sin recalcarle que volvería en cuanto estuviera listo y no me iría de nuevo... Terminé por dar un par de golpes en el vidrio.

Afortunadamente, la cortina se abrió al poco tiempo y la delicada figura de Akane apareció tras de ellas. Parecía sorprendida, aún así, no me negó la entrada a su habitación. Quitó el seguro de las ventanas y las recorrió, haciéndose a un lado para dejarme entrar.

—¿Qu-qué haces aquí, Ranma?—. Preguntó con nerviosismo y apenas un hilo de voz, volteando automáticamente hacía la puerta, como si creyera que afuera de su cuarto estuviera un ejército de oídos vigilando con antorchas encendidas, listos para arrojarnos a la hoguera.

En cambio, mis ojos traicioneros se dieron a la tarea de recorrerla de pies a cabeza, apoyándome en la luz que la luna me brindaba para deleitarme con la figura de piel clara y mirada cándida que tenía frente a mí. Al final, hice un gran esfuerzo para concentrarme en su rostro y no perder la cordura en ese cuerpo de ángel que susurraba mí nombre en silencio y al que mi interior deseaba responder sin miramientos.

—Me alegra que no estés dormida —le sonreí con timidez—Vine…tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante—. Balbuceé una contestación para la pregunta hecha minutos atrás.

—No podía dormir…y escuché al tío Genma hablar de un viaje de entrenamiento contigo…imaginé que vendrías a despedirte—. Se acercó y me miró con el rostro acalorado, quizás apenada de haber confesado que me esperaba.

Yo aproveché y me recargué en la mesilla de la que me había ayudado para entrar a la habitación, posé las manos en la cintura de Akane y la atraje hacía mí.

—No quería irme sin verte—. Susurré cerca de su oído, sintiendo su cuerpo tenso, respingando a la unión de nuestras siluetas, convencido de que seguía preocupada porque alguien nos estuviera oyendo tras las paredes.

—Tonto, es muy arriesgado, pueden descubrirnos.

—Sabes que no me importa—. Traté de tranquilizarla, colocando mi cabeza en la acogedora calidez de cuello. Preguntándome cómo había sobrevivido hasta ese día sin tenerla así, abrazada a mí por tanto tiempo.

—Ranma…—. Ella respondió dulce, contrastando de lleno con la impaciencia y el atrevimiento de mi pedido.

—Además, tenemos mucho que aclarar…sobre, tú sabes…nosotros.

—Aún…aún no es el momento. N-no estoy preparada—. Susurrándome con una vocecilla apenas audible y las mejillas arreboladas.

—Ya no quiero esperar más, Akane—. Separándome un poco de ella para verla directamente a sus ojos brillantes.

—Te prometo que cuando regreses del viaje hablaremos.

Eso me tranquilizó un poco. Quería imaginar que estaba sobrellevando alguna especie de duelo por el pasado, que intentaba enterrar a la tristeza de sus recuerdos antes de terminar por abrirse a una nueva relación.

—Entonces trataré de volver lo más pronto posible—. Aseveré de inmediato.

El silencio inundó el cuarto por minutos, dejando que los palpitantes latidos de su corazón y el mío marcaran la canción de nuestra despedida. Nos volvimos a juntar en un abrazo, le miré con los ojos entornados, el sólo arribar a su cuarto me estaba haciendo trastabillar la idea de irme. Bajé la vista hasta sus labios, lleno de recelos. Deseaba probar y disfrutarlos una última vez; pero tenia miedo de no poderme controlar y prendarme de ella como aquella noche, caer en el embrujo al que me tenía sometido, abalanzarme en el delicioso olor de su piel, y no lograr salir de ahí nunca.

De pronto, la idea de irme parecía convertirse en el esbozo de una pesadilla que no era necesario comenzar.

—Di…di que estarás aquí cuando regrese, por favor…—. Supliqué angustiado, como un niño pequeño que no quiere irse a dormir sin recibir un beso de las buenas noches.

Ella cerró mi oración con la caricia que llevaba horas anhelando. Una cargada de ternura, de amor prudente. Apenas tocando mis labios con la delicia de los suyos, llenando de gozo hasta el último rincón de mí ser. Acogiéndome tiernamente con la ternura de unos brazos en los que moría por estar cautivo.

—Te estaremos esperando —murmuró con alegría, y mi corazón también se contagió, reconfortándose con esas simples palabras.

Yo sólo la abracé con más ímpetu y me dispuse a salir de ahí... siempre que encontrara una sólida razón para hacerlo.

—Anda, ya vete. Nos van a descubrir—. Tratando de fingir una expresión seria que guardara la sonrisa que surcaba su cara, mientras sus manos gráciles intentaban empujarme hacía la salida.

Me subí a la mesa en la que había estado recargado todo ese tiempo y avancé hasta que toqué el marco de la ventana.

—¿Ranma?

—¿Si?—.Giré en un rápido movimiento para verla en cuanto escuché su voz.

—Prométeme que tú también vas a cuidarte.

—Lo haré—. Sonreí, robándole un fugaz beso antes de salir al exterior.

— — —

—

Hoy era nuestra segunda semana de entrenamiento, y el último día que estaríamos en medio de las montañas que llevábamos años visitando. El lugar apenas era visible con la neblina proveniente del invierno, de donde sólo sobresalían los árboles de inmenso tamaño; todos cubiertos con una espesa capa de nieve.

Sin duda, alejarme del Dojo por un tiempo me estaba sirviendo, sin embargo, el espejismo de Akane me había seguido hasta los lugares más recónditos a los que iba. La soñaba diario, dándome el aliento para soportar los estragos de su lejanía y celebrando conmigo cada vez que lograba derrotar a un padre obsesionado con el ejercicio a toda hora, más preocupado por tener asegurada la comodidad en la vejez que por otro motivo.

Con la caída de la noche, no nos quedaba otra cosa que reunirnos en silencio frente a la fogata y observar con atención las chispas que arrojaba el fuego mientras comíamos las sopas instantáneas. Unos días atrás descubrí que rehuía a las conversaciones con él, quizás porque observaba en lo reacia de su mirada, un débil intento por preguntarme algo, y era ese "algo" lo que me intrigaba y, a la vez, no quería saber.

—Y bien, ¿por fin me vas a decir qué es lo que te tiene tan distraído?—.Diciendo todo con un tono de voz impasible, sin quitar la vista del fuego. Teniendo la firme deducción de que mi madre fue quien le había encargado de preguntarme—. Porque la práctica está siendo un desastre.

—Eso no te importa, papá. Es…es asunto mío—. Respondí lo más enérgico que pude, de ninguna manera podía permitir que notara un atisbo de nerviosismo en mi voz. Lo intenté, aunque jamás había sido bueno para mentir.

—¿Es por haber roto el compromiso con Shampoo?-. Lo miré de reojo con fastidio.

—N-no…escucha —hablé claro—.Si fue mi madre quien te mandó, no tienes que hacerlo. Le hablaré en su momento... de esto.

—No fue ella. Aunque creas que mis entrenamientos han sido difíciles…sigues siendo mi hijo y me preocupas…

—Supongo…supongo que tienes razón—. Por unos momentos me dejó convencer la franqueza de sus palabras…de pronto me vi asustado con mi reveladora resolución y me aboqué en buscar las últimas cucharadas de la cena para olvidarme de lo que acababa de decir.

—Entonces, ¿me vas a decir la razón por la cual la dejaste?—. La última pregunta hizo que escupiera la sopa al fuego. En insistente se llevaba el premio.

Y mi primer impulso fue estrellarle en la cabeza uno de los lceños que formaban la fogata, por terco, pero no pude hacerlo. Tenía una ola gigantesca de inquietudes que no lograba solventar solo. Necesitaba hablar de eso con alguien, después de todo, no se trataba del incauto desconocido que había encontrado en una cantina del pueblo.

—Ak-Akane—. Lancé su nombre tartamudeando.

—Eso me temía…—Él me miró de reojo, no parecía demasiado sorprendido— ¿está enterada?

La pregunta retumbó en mis oídos por unos minutos que parecieron años. No quería seguir con más mentiras. Deseaba gritar a todo pulmón que Akane ahora me pertenecía, que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ella, no estaba sola, me tenía a mí. Y debía empezar diciéndolo a quienes nos conocían, necesitaba que estuvieran enterados, el qué dijera el resto del mundo me tenía sin cuidado.

Así que me armé de valor y decidí confesar.

—Bu-bueno…y-yo…yo y ella… —¡Ahh!… ¿Por qué no podía formar una oración coherente cuando la necesitaba?

—No me digas, ¿se han vuelto novios a escondidas?

Ladeé mi cabeza, avergonzado. Con el resto de la confesión atravesada en la garganta.

—¿Ranma?

—Creo…creo que somos algo más —respiré profundo—. Pas-pasé una noche con Akane.

—¡¿Qué?…—. Volteé a verlo, y esta vez, claramente tenía la cara desencajada, no era para menos.

—Lo sé —suspiré— Mi madre va a atravesarme con su katana cuando se entere que ayudé a destrozar un matrimonio—. Sonrojado, perdí la vista en el llameante color de las flamas, esperando la buena reprimenda que iba a escuchar, o a lo mejor no era precisamente ella quien me iba a matar. Cómo fuera, sentía que me habían quitado un gran peso de encima.

—No te preocupes, yo no soy quien va a decirlo. Ustedes dos ya están lo bastante grandecitos para saber lo que hacen.

—Gracias… —. Intentando forjar una hueca sonrisa llena de nervios.

—¿y se puede saber qué vas a hacer ahora?

—¿A qué te refieres?—. Pregunté vacilante, aunque podía adivinar con seguridad que hablaba del estado de ella.

—¿Te diste cuenta que Akane está esperando un hijo…?

—Le prometí cuidarlo como si fuera mío…y lo voy a cumplir—. Aseveré sin titubear, más seguro que nunca de mis palabras.

—Espero que no sea sólo un encaprichamiento por esa chica, ya ha sufrido suficiente y no necesita más desgracias.

—No lo es, papá…y-yo la quiero, como no te lo podrías imaginar—. Estaba boquiabierto. Parecía increíble ver que lejos de reprocharme, me aconsejaba a su manera, y era algo que agradecía en mi interior. Aunque una parte se cuestionara si sería por algo relacionado con ese pasado que no lograba traer de vuelta.

— Es hora de ir a dormir, mañana regresaremos a casa.

Entre los dos echamos tierra al fuego para apagarlo, y cada uno se metió a su tienda de campaña a descansar. No sólo el viaje sería largo, era hora de que Akane y yo enfrentáramos a toda la familia. Empezando por el Sr. Soun y mi madre.

— —- —

—

Caminé al armario envuelta en la bata de baño, y abriéndolo de par en par, me di a la tarea de buscar un vestido que cumpliera muchos requisitos: que me quedara con los kilos extra de mi cintura…"aunque no eran tantos" Sonreí como boba, colocándome de perfil frente a un espejo de media luna. Con ojos escrutiñadores, constaté que la línea de mi estómago apenas resaltaba con una delicada curvatura.

"Mi bebé" No pude evitarlo y llevé las manos al vientre, mientras una lágrima solitaria me resbalaba por la mejilla. Me dediqué a recorrer mi piel con la yema de los dedos, mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba cómo Ranma había hecho el mismo recorrido, con una ternura insuperable y un cuidado desmedido por la seguridad de mi hijo. Aún me sentía como una tonta por haber cedido ante él tan rápido, me asustaba ver que seguía perdiendo el control cuando estaba a su lado, y lo peor es que ahora él lo sabía.

Me devolvió la felicidad perdida por unos momentos, sacaba mi alma del abismo en el que vivía recluida para hacerme sentir querida de nuevo, para remarcarme que no importaba lo que pasara, siempre estaría junto a mí.

Llevó mi cuerpo a la cama y lo reclamó como suyo. Me amó con locura, sus manos surcaron cada espacio de mi, e hicieron constatar que el hijo de alguien más no le causaba repulsión, que lejos de aborrecer la piel tocada por otro, la llenaba de besos y caricias para dejar una huella imborrable…sólo me confortaba, por ser de él, las únicas que guardaba en mi memoria.

Volví a mi búsqueda para no empezar a atormentarme otra vez. Hurgué en todo el guardarropa hasta que encontré el indicado: de un blanco reluciente, sencillo pero elegante…y es que hoy era un día especial, hoy regresaba Ranma.

No había podido dormir bien, luego de que me llamara un par de días antes y me avisara de su regreso. Ansiaba tenerlo de vuelta en casa, aunque eso supusiera que hablaríamos de una buena vez, y eso me atemorizaba un poco. No tenía la menor idea de cual era la respuesta que le iba a dar.

¿Cómo le explicas a la persona amada que no puedes estar junto a él? Que debe alejarse de ti para no sufrir más. Era algo para lo que no encontraba las palabras apropiadas, y dudaba que algún día las hallara.

Si antes soportaba verlo en los brazos de Shampoo, ahora era yo quien me ahogaba en mi propio deseo por no estar junto a él y ser incapaz de recibirlo con un abrazo luego de verlo arribar de una dura jornada de trabajo. No podía dejar que nadie de la familia se enterara que lo había dejado enamorarse de mi otra vez. No cuando yo los había obligado a ocultarle muchas cosas; cuando nos tenía a todos viviendo en un engaño.

Después de haberme confesado sus sentimientos y de haber estado juntos, pensé que deberíamos huir, recomenzar nuestra vida en un lugar en donde nadie nos conociera… pero era una tontería, no era de los problemas en los que salía corriendo y los dejaba atrás. Eran de esos que seguían y atormentaban a donde quiera que fuera.

Terminé de vestirme y bajé a la sala para ver la televisión y relajarme un poco. Desganada, tomé el control y me senté a un lado de la mesa, presionando los botones mecánicamente, viendo los programas sin ver nada; la mente estaba perdida en algún sitio... con Ranma.

Momentos después, el timbre de la puerta sonó y mi corazón se paró por completo, los nervios hicieron su aparición y las piernas me flaquearon como una adolescente, sólo por esperar que fuera él.

Me levanté casi a tropezones para ir a abrir, emocionada por saber que Ranma regresaba. Más toda mi alegría se esfumó cuando vi quienes eran.

— — —

—

Arribamos a la casa de los Tendo cerca del atardecer. Por su estado, sabíamos que era algo seguro encontrarla aquí. Ahora esperaba que la suerte siguiera de nuestro lado y que la señorita Akane se encontrara sola.

Sin perder tiempo, toqué la puerta con insistencia. Estaba harto de perder más días en ese caso. Mi compañero y yo, ya habíamos mucho tiempo intentando unir las pistas que nos llevaran a la realidad de los hechos, pero la amnesia del chico ese no nos ayudaba en nada. Por otro lado, las respuestas de esa muchacha no parecían muy reales.

—Fujimori, calma. Vas a tirar la puerta—. Miré a Tesuka molesto, quien masticaba la orilla de un puro sin perder la paciencia.

—No te metas, ya quiero darle carpetazo a este expediente. Sabes que odio los acertijos que no tienen una resolución clara, y este me suena que va para allá.

La puerta se abrió, y ante nosotros apareció la joven Tendo, quien borró el rostro afable que mostraba apenas nos vio.

—Buenas tardes—. Saludamos al mismo tiempo.

—Bu-buenas tardes—. Balbuceo. Sí, lo sabía, estaba nerviosa, Algo en mi interior me decía que ocultaba algo. Olía su miedo tras esa sonrisa forjada. Asimismo, en todas las veces que habíamos tenido que entrevistarnos, no lograba decir una sola frase sin titubear.

—¿Podemos pasar? Tenemos que hablar contigo y el joven Saotome.

—Él…él no se encuentra, pero pasen…y-yo puedo atenderlos—. Entramos a la casa y miré de reojo los pasillos, la cocina y el comedor; sola. Sonreí satisfecho, hoy era nuestro maldito día de suerte.

Los tres pasamos al comedor de la vivienda y tomamos asiento frente a ella. Lucía un aspecto jovial y en buena forma para llevar más de la mitad de su embarazo. Las vestimentas también eran elegantes, y varias razones me surcaban la mente: simple pérdida de tiempo que las féminas gastaban en arreglarse, o iba a celebrar algo…con alguien. Si estaba enterada de la noticia que traíamos, sería lo correcto. De cualquier forma, lo averiguaría.

—¿En dónde se encuentra en estos momentos Saotome Ranma?—. Comencé con los cuestionamientos lo antes posible, las formalidades estaban de más.

—Él y su padre están en las montañas —expresó con recelo—. Lla-llamaron hace días y han asegurado que volverán esta tarde.

—Nos alegra saberlo, pero en realidad, venimos a hacerte unas preguntas a ti —La miré asentir levemente y continué—. ¿Sabes si Saotome ha terminado de recordar lo sucedido en el accidente?

—N-no, él aún no recuerda nada—. Murmuró la chica por lo bajo.

—Es bastante conveniente, ¿no lo crees?—. Lancé mi pregunta con certeza.

—Y-yo…

—Fujimori…—. Con una pasividad asfixiante, la voz de Tesuka me sacó de concentración. Odiaba cuando empezaba a reprimir mi manera de interrogar a la gente.

—Déjame terminar, creo que la señorita Tendo ya sabe a lo que deseamos llegar, ¿no es así?

—El Dr. Ono dijo que había una posibilidad muy grande de que no se recuperara de las lagunas que le han quedado.… So-son secuelas del lo sucedido—. Creí su respuesta porque ya habíamos ido a charlar con ese Doctor. Además, la mirada de ella era franca, y siendo objetivos, no era una buena actriz para mentir tan bien.

—Está bien, sabemos que nos dices la verdad —Replicó mi compañero—. También estamos aquí para traerte noticias acerca del Sr. Shiraiwa. Él desea saber si podrá contar con tu presencia en la lectura del testamento, recuerda que en un par de días se cumplirá la fecha en que debe ser leído.

—N-no…no pienso asistir —Balbuceó— Y tampoco tengo intenciones de recibir ni un solo yen.

—Demasiado amable, pero el dinero realmente no tiene tu nombre, es de su futuro nieto—. Señalando su estómago con mi mano.

—A-aún así, yo no pedí nada—. Volvió a recalcarnos que no le interesaba el dinero. Más nunca se debían descartar las pistas.

—Por otro lado…—Exclamó Tesuka—. El anciano se ha mostrado bastante interesado en la reapertura del caso de su hijo. Piensa que con la vuelta a la conciencia de Saotome, muchas de nuestras dudas podrían ser aclaradas.

—Eso ya estaba resuelto —Tendo se encargó de reafirmar esa frase—. Fue un accidente.

—O podría ser la ocasión perfecta para regresar con tu ex pareja y disfrutar juntos la herencia del joven Shiraiwa, ¿no?—. Bufé fastidiado por unos segundos, había soltado a bocajarro mi teoría maestra. Ahora le tendría alerta de lo que pensaba.

—Nada ha cambiado —Espetó con seriedad— Ranma y yo seguimos con el proceso de divorcio…Só-sólo se ha detenido un par de meses por lo ocurrido….Él…él y yo no est-estamos juntos, ni siquiera está enterado de nuestra unión.

—De todas formas, tiene muchas cosas que explicarnos. Aún no llegamos a una conclusión de qué hacía el joven en la casa de ustedes el día del suceso—. Explicó Tesuka.

Observé su reacción: estaba tensa, con unos ojos expectantes y dilatados, apenas sosteniéndonos la mirada, mientras que sus manos apuñaban fuertemente las orillas de su vestimenta.

Aproveché el silencio que se había creado para ponerme de pie, acercarme a ella y colocarme detrás de su espalda.

—Quizás…—Le susurré al oído—. La discusión que provocó el "accidente" se debió a que Shiraiwa se enteró que el apellido del bebé no sería el suyo, sino Saotome. El abuelo de ese niño empieza a creerlo… y siendo uno de los hombres más adinerados de Japón…

—¡Están equivocados! —Vociferó molesta—. ¡Todos ustedes, no tienen derecho a jugar así con la vida de m…!

—¡Familia, ya llegué!—. Una voz de mujer interrumpió nuestra discusión.

Escuchamos pisadas por los pasillos, hasta que entro una señora de porte elegante y mirada curiosa al comedor. Por pláticas anteriores, sabíamos que se trataba de la madre del joven Saotome.

Entró a la habitación e hicimos una reverencia, antes de que ambas mujeres se miraran fijamente, hablando con la pura intensidad de sus ojos. En poco tiempo, ella estaba al lado de su antigua nuera.

—Es hora de que se marchen —nos sugirió con amabilidad—. Está en sus últimos meses de embarazo y debe descansar.

—No se preocupe, ya nos estábamos yendo, ¿verdad Fujimori?—. ¡Con un carajo! Justo cuando empezaba a ponerse divertido se echó todo a perder.

—Sí, ya nos íbamos—. Pasé por un lado de ellas y me acerqué a mi compañero, ya parado junto a la puerta.

—Fue un placer platicar contigo. Nos volveremos a ver pronto.

Atravesamos el pasillo y salimos de esa casa, dejando en el camino la mirada protectora y amenazante de la madre. Así como la frágil y llorosa de la chica.

— — —

—

—¡Date prisa, papá! No tengo tiempo de estarte esperando—. ¡Maldición!, esperaba haber llegado más temprano y encontrar a toda la familia despierta para que Akane y yo habláramos sobre lo nuestro. Por si fuera poco, el sonido de las nubes anunciando una tormenta, no cesaba de escucharse. Quería evitar llegar convertido en una chica al Dojo.

—No seas tan dramático. No nos van a dejar dormir afuera por llegar un poco tarde.

Refunfuñé en mis adentros antes de suspirar un par de veces y calmarme. Debía hacerlo, después de todo, un par de horas más no harían la diferencia. Mañana a primera hora estarían enterados.

Entramos a la casa y, en efecto, la casa estaba a oscuras, sólo alumbrada por la luz que desprendía un débil farol de la calle. Cerré los ojos y aspiré, no tenía mucho tiempo que se habían marchado a sus cuartos, el delicioso olor a pollo horneado seguía inundando el ambiente.

Miré al viejo con cara de "te lo dije", pero no le dio importancia y se dirigió al piso de arriba a descansar.

Aprovechando que se había ido, eché un vistazo "casual" a la cocina, ilusionado por encontrar ahí a la chica que llevaba semanas extrañando, más no estaba. ¿Sería demasiado tarde para ir a saludarla a su habitación?

—No, no lo es—. Me dije sonriendo y también subí los escalones, con rumbo a los dormitorios.

Dejé la mochila de viaje a un lado de la puerta y dí unos pequeños toques a la puerta de madera; nadie contestó. Aún así, la adrenalina del entrenamiento y las ganas de verla, me hicieron aventurarme a girar la perilla, la cual, para mi suerte, no tenía el seguro puesto.

Y ahí estaba ella, recostada en su cama, con la luz de la luna iluminando parcialmente el rostro de ensueño que me traía trastabillando sin misericordia.

Me lamenté por no tener la dicha de observar sus ojos terracota, ni el abrazo de bienvenida que había estado deseando todos estos días lejos de ella. Sin embargo, comprendía que debía cuidarse y descansar mucho, porque cuando naciera el bebé, no tendríamos ni un minuto de sueño traquilo.

Con un sentimiento protector, jalé las cobijas para ayudarle a cubrirse mejor. La noche era demasiado fría y podía coger un resfriado. También me encargué de quitarle el libro que conservaba en su regazo y lo coloqué sobre la pequeña mesilla junto a la cama.

Al volver la vista sobre ella, me encontré con sus ojos abiertos, llenos de sorpresa, y viéndome fijamente.

—¿Ranma?—. Murmuró somnolienta y enronquecida.

Le sonreí y me acerqué, colocándome en cuclillas junto a su cama. Aunque la seriedad que lucía su cara, me descontrolaba un poco.

—Sí, soy yo. Mi padre y yo volvimos hace un rato…y bueno…la verdad es que moría por saludarte—. Confesé apenado.

—No debiste entrar—. Me contestó tajante, con una respuesta que me dejó frío unos segundos. Luego me calmé. Era justo lo que me merecía, había entrado a su habitación sin permiso, y después me atrevía a despertarla.

—Lo…lo siento, y-yo…no quise molestarte… perdón—. Sin pensarlo, mi mano se posó sobre la suya, en un intento mudo de disculpa, más fui rechazado en el acto.

—Te pido que no vuelvas…No vuelvas a tocarme, por favor.

Suspiré derrotado: oficialmente estaba enfadada conmigo. ¿Cuál era la razón de ese cambio tan repentino de humor? ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Es que haber entrado a hurtadillas era demasiado pecaminoso?

—Akane, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Y-yo no sé que te hice para que estés así. T-te juro que no he hecho nada malo.

—Y-ya lo sé Ranma —Ella tomó asiento en la cama y yo me incorporé para recargarme en el escritorio que reposaba junto a la ventana—. Es sólo que, lo que sucedió, tu sabes…la otra noche…debemos olvidarnos de ello.

—¿Pero Po-por qué?—. Tartamudeé sonrojado, llegando a sacudir la cabeza levemente al traer de vuelta, con memoria fotográfica, cada instante de la noche en que hicimos el amor. Lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida después de volver a la consciencia.

—Porque fue un error, Ranma. Sólo por eso. Nunca…no debimos…—. Perdiendo la mirada en un punto más interesante en la duela del piso.

Volví a sonreírle, esta vez, no de gusto, era una sonrisa nerviosa intentando cubrir un gesto de pesadumbre…"Ahora que recuerdo"…La iluminación divina le llegó por un resquicio a mi cerebro embotado.

—Escucha, sé qué te sucede… —Mi cuerpo se relajó y de nuevo adquirí el porte lleno de confianza que me caracterizaba. Ella me miró con los ojos un poco más abiertos, en señal de que me ponía atención—. Crees que fue algo presuroso que hayamos estado juntos, ¿no?

—Ranma…

—Te confieso que al principio también me dio un poco de…esto…temor, por hacerlo sin aclarar muchas cosas antes. Pero puedo decirte que no se me ha cruzado por la cabeza arrepentirme, ni me he olvidado de nada de lo prometido… Te quiero más que nunca—. Concluí mi breve discurso con la cabeza y las orejas echando humo, sin embargo, me importaba más que Akane se convenciera de mis palabras y se quitara esas ideas tontas de la mente.

—Estás equivocado con lo sucedido. Eso, eso no fue más que un simple acostón, Ranma. Tú como hombre deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Y por eso, justamente, debemos olvidarlo.

—¡Boba! No digas eso. Lo nuestro no fue un "acostón", como tú lo llamas —El estómago se me retorció un poco con esa manera tan soez de referirse a un acto lleno de amor transparente—. Cada cosa que te dije esa vez, era verdad.

Ella se levantó de la cama, visiblemente alterada.

—Mira, sea lo que sea, dejemos atrás lo sucedido. Tienes que entender que es algo imposible.

—Al menos, ¿serías tan amable de darme una buena explicación?—. A la exaltación de ella, también le seguí yo. Esto me estaba sacando de mis casillas. No entendía que le ocurría. Se suponía que iba a ser un encuentro romántico. En cambio, todo lo que había escuchado era acerca de arrojarme junto con mis promesas por la borda.

—Mi esposo me ha llamado, va a volver pronto—. Balbuceó en un hilo de voz. Mirándome a los ojos.

Ya no lo soporté más, El cuerpo se me erizó del coraje con sólo escuchar esa frase.

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar esperando con anhelo el regreso de ese patán?—. Vociferé sin pensarlo, dejando que los celos hablaran por mí. ¡¿Cómo podía querer al idiota de su marido de regreso?

—Porque me he dado cuenta de que lo sigo amando —Contestó con firmeza—. Y eso es suficiente motivo para perdonarlo y aceptarlo de nuevo.

Un sentimiento de rabia comenzó a apoderarse de mí. Por unos momentos llegué a creer que se trataba de una cruel broma al haberme ido de entrenamiento, pero esto, tenía pinta de todo, menos de ser una.

—¡Ak-Akane, no puedes cambiarme por ese canalla! ¡¿No ves el daño que te hizo? —. La tomé de los hombros, con unas manos temblorosas apenas sosteniéndola, y el resto de mi cuerpo también a punto volverse papilla. Aún así, la sostuve con cuidado, aunque mi interior deseara sacudirla, ¡no sé! despertarla de ese trance en donde parecía no reconocerme.

—…Es el papá de mi hijo—. Fue la escueta contestación.

—¡Escúchame!…un padre no es el que engendra…¡y él no se lo merece!, no merece estar al lado de ustedes… Además, yo te prometí cuidarlos, ¿no lo recuerdas? ¿Cuál crees que fue mi principal razón de irme a entrenar? Quería recuperarme para comenzar a trabajar—. En una acción inusitada, busqué abrazarme a ella, embriagar con calidez el frío cuerpo al que le hablaba. Desespero mediocre, quizás…

Akane no tardó en tratar de zafarse de mí. Tampoco opuse mucha resistencia y terminé por soltarla. ¡Demonios, todo me estaba saliendo mal! Ahora de seguro estaría asustada de mí…No era lo que quería, esto sólo estaba empeorando las cosas.

—¡Ya basta, Ranma! Él es mi esposo y padre de mi hijo, no voy a botarlo por un simple rato de calentura contigo ¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez! —Creo haberla visto por primera vez con desagrado, lo hiriente de su discurso me envenenaba el alma y hacía pedazos lo que quedaba de mi corazón—. ¡¿Qué más pensabas intentar tú, eh? ¡¿Conseguir un maldito muñeco de plástico, fingir que era real y practicar como un padre amoroso hasta que naciera el mío?

—Y-yo…

—Me das risa—. No supe que fue lo que terminó por atravesarme por completo, el odio taladrante en su mirada, o el tono cínico en el que dijo todo.

—…Estuve dispuesto a muchas cosas por ti —confesé— ter-terminé una relación para estar contigo…deshonré todas mis creencias porque deseaba amarte…y eso no se acerca nada a lo que sería capaz de hacer… ¿Es que n-no te has dado cuenta?… me estás matando con tus palabras—. Murmuré derrotado, no me quedaban fuerzas para otro ataque más. Mi vida y mis ilusiones acababan de ser laceradas vilmente por la persona que amaba más que nada en el mundo. La observaba y no podía encontrar en sus ojos a aquella dulce chica que conocí el primer día que desperté en el hospital, a mi amiga, mi amante…nada, esa no era Akane… no lo era.

Ella caminó hasta quedar a un palmo de mi cara, con esa mirada reflejando un odio profundo e inexplicable que me tenía abrumado.

—Entonces, muérete—. Me susurró cerca del oído, y el corazón terminó por quebrarse en mil pedazos. Mi cuerpo se tambaleó, obligándome a recargarme en el escritorio, y no terminar en el piso, junto a las ilusiones hechas trizas y mi interior cegado de dolor.

—¡¿Estás bien, Akane?—. Ambas familias llegaron al cuarto de ella para ver qué sucedía. En el calor de la discusión habíamos olvidado mantener la voz baja. Eso ya era lo de menos.

—¡¿Qué han sido todos esos gritos?—. El tío Soun se acercó preocupado a su hija, mientras que los demás terminaban de aglomerarse dentro del cuarto.

—Estábamos discutiendo —Expliqué con desconfianza, quería averiguar si ellos también tenían algo que ver con el súbito cambio de actitud de ella o si estaban de acuerdo en esa locura—. ¡Piensa volver con el estúpido que la dejó!... Yo…yo le prometí cuidarla…

A todos, con excepción de mi padre, se les fue la mandíbula al suelo. Ya no me importaba exponerme ante ellos. No era la forma en la que había deseado, pero nada de lo acontecido en los últimos minutos lo era.

—Akane, ¿se puede saber qué está pasando?—. La mirada de mi madre penetró en la de la menor de los Tendo.

—Justo lo que ha dicho su hijo, tía —Tienen que entenderme, y-yo, no puedo cambiar de opinión ahora. Lo amo…y no pienso alejarlo cuando vuelva.

—¿Pasa algo contigo, Akane?—.Kasumi trató de intervenir.

—¡Rayos! —Volví a recuperar algo de aliento y me paré frente a ella— ¡Lo que sucede es que eres una voluble insufrible!, ¡Por eso te abandonaron!— Justo cuando acabé la frase caí en cuenta de lo dicho. Me llevé las manos a la boca aterrorizado…había terminado de cavar mi tumba.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas de Akane con rapidez, mientras esta se acercaba y me volteaba la cara de una cachetada.

El golpe no dolió tanto, me lo merecía.´

—¡Eres un idiota!¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida, Ranma!

—Ak-Akane…y-yo…perdóname, lo siento, en serio… n-no quise— Avancé hacia ella en vano, ella retrocedió ante cada paso que yo daba. Llegó hasta la otra punta de la habitación y no pude seguirla porque una mano me detuvo, posándose en mi hombro.

—Ranma —Volteé hacía Don Soun, quien me llamaba—. Creo que comprenderás que ya no eres bienvenido en esta casa.

—N-no pueden hacerme esto…y-yo…yo amo a Akane—. Mi última oportunidad, el entendimiento del hombre que también debía de querer el bienestar de su hija.

—…Si pudieras marcharte esta misma noche, te estaría muy agradecido.

Los vi a todos, señalándome en silencio como una vil rata que debía ser devuelta al campo. Dijera lo que dijera, no cambiaría nada. Así que salí de ahí antes de terminar de ahogarme con el veneno flotando en el aire…o que las malditas lágrimas de Akane se me contagiaran.

— — —

—

Cogí la mochila que había dejado a un lado de la puerta y me dirigí a mi cuarto con pasos estrepitosos. Llevando el rostro y la cabeza vacía, no estaba pensando en nada. Únicamente en que tenía que salir de esa casa ahora mismo. Aunque no me lo hubiesen pedido, no iba a soportar verla sin poder acercarme; sabiendo que me odiaba a morir, viéndola feliz junto a su esposo.

Me recargué junto a la puerta. En realidad me iría con las cosas que ya tenía empacadas en la bolsa de viaje. Sólo quería ver el lugar, llenarme el alma con lo poco que realmente fue mío. Un raído futón de mil años de antigüedad, una pequeña cómoda para guardar mi ropa y una familia que me daba la espalda cuando más los necesitaba. Todo lo demás eran ilusiones del ingenuo soñador en el que Akane me había convertido.

—No voy a sufrir por tu culpa—. Murmuré, mientras que una débil punzada en ambos ojos, me obligó a cerrarlos. Cuando los abrí, miraba borroso, vidriado…y al derramar un brote de agua salada por uno de ellos, caí en cuenta que mi cuerpo quería desahogarse.

"No vas a conseguir que lo haga" Me sonreí y con una mano me tallé el ojo para secarlo. Me eché la mochila al hombro y me dispuse a emprender mi viaje sin retorno.

—Ranma, hijo, ¿estas bien?—. Las lagunas de los ojos llorosos me hicieron una jugarreta al mostrarme la imagen de Akane por unos segundos. ¿Es que mi subconsciente no podía ser más cruel?

—Lo estaré—. Suspiré, intentando sonreírle. Era mi madre. No supe el momento en el que entró a mi cuarto.

—Toma—. Ella se acercó y depositó en mi mano un pequeño fajo de billetes. Yo le miré extrañado.

—Mamá, n-no los necesito—. Lo que me faltaba, no me creían capaz de hacerme cargo de alguien, y ahora no confiaban en que sobreviviera sin un centavo.

—Acéptalos…—me miró fijamente—. Sé que me los devolverás cuando vuelvas al trabajo.

Los miré por un momento, tenía razón, en verdad los iba a ocupar. Era un mediocre sin vida, familia ni dinero.

—Prometo que voy a regresarte cada yen.

—Lo sé, hijo, lo sé —Mi madre me rozó la mejilla con la mano, mientras que yo ladeé un poco la cabeza para evitarlo—. ¿Estabas llorando?

—N-no, ¿có-cómo crees? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Los hombres no lloran, ¿no?—. Poniéndole una estúpida cara alegre. Como los títeres que siempre están sonrientes, aunque se estén pudriendo por dentro.

—Cuídate mucho, Ranma —Ella me miró con tristeza y me jaló en un abrazo. Intenté resistirme, pero ¿qué más daba?, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a pasar antes de volver a verla.

Dejé caer la mochila y me entregué al cobijo de sus manos, hasta terminar por relajarme brevemente y descansar mi cabeza en sus hombros.

—Te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos cuando regreses—. Susurró entre sollozos y no pude evitarlo, empecé a dejar que algunas gotas cayeran sobre su kimono. Sus palabras me recordaban con pesar las de Akane…"me iba esperar"

—Bueno, mamá, es hora de irme —Me separé de ella y le forjé la mejor cara de alegría que pude poner, aunque por mi cara desfilaran algunos hilillos de agua —No quiero que me veas llorar por tonterías, y si sigo un minuto más aquí, no podré contenerme.

—Hijo…

—Volveré pronto—. La interrumpí tajante, recogí mi bolsa y salí de la habitación de prisa, casi corriendo. Atravesé los pasillos sin fijarme si había alguien en ellos y me dirigí a la puerta.

En cuanto salí a la calle, el aguacero que se se había soltado intempestivamente, empapó mi cuerpo y me transformé en chica. Por lo menos así no me vería tan ridículo. Alcé mi vista al cielo lleno de nubes grisáceas, dejando que el llanto silencioso y amargo se mezclara con la lluvia…

"Porque los hombres no lloran" No caminan presurosos para que nadie les note en el rostro su pesar. Tampoco van al callejón más cercano, ni se dejan caer derrumbados entre bolsas de basura, temblando del frío y del coraje. Y mucho menos, se sueltan a llorar cual si fueran unos mendigos que lo han perdido todo…o a lo mejor sí, tal como yo lo estaba haciendo.

**Continuará**

**Notas**

Hola de nuevo n/n No tengo mucho qué decir u_u Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero este trimestre ha sido el más complicado en cuanto a tareas se refiere (Es frustrante estar todo el santo día en la computadora y que no sea para chatear, jugar o escribir :P) Me alegro, por lo menos, de no haberlo dejado en un Cliffhanger.

Llegada las vacaciones, deseo poder retomar el ritmo que traía antes, y no volver a perderlo T_T

Hablando del fic o_o…pues…como ya les había dicho a algunas de mis amigas, pensaba que al final iban a terminar pensando que estaba mejor sin la continuación…pero bueno, me he divertido horrores escribiendo las últimas escenas…y creo que han sido las que me salieron más rápido XD.

Como dato curioso, tenía la ilusión de publicar ambos fics al mismo tiempo, pero me espero a terminar el cap. del otro, y me da el fin del mundo u_u

Como otra curiosidad, este es el capítulo para el qué más títulos se me han ocurrido XD: "Every rose has it´s thorn" (empiezo a creer que mis dibujos son sendos spoilers XD), "Títeres", "Los hombres no deben llorar" ...y creo que son todos o_o

Un abrazo muy grande para Gis, Caro, gotica, ranmaniaca y akaneiro por dejar sus comentarios, así como a todos aquéllos que se dan unos minutos para leer esta historia.

Saludos, y espero, ahora si, vernos pronto n_n


	8. Escrito con sangre

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**El ladrón de corazones**

**Escrito con sangre**

"¡Por fin, de nuevo en casa!" Una vez que Akane cruzó a mi lado, cerré la puerta, y agotado, recargué la cabeza en la madera. Pocas veces extrañaba tanto aspirar el fuerte olor de la caoba o sentir la acogedora calidez de nuestro pequeño departamento, como cuando íbamos de visita a casa de nuestros padres…y hoy era uno de esos días.

—Oye, ¿qué me dices? Hoy mis padres y el tío soun estuvieron más tercos que nunca con la próxima llegada del heredero. ¿No lo crees? —. Volteé a ver a Akane con humor, ondeando uno de los tantos mamelucos que nos regalaron en esta ocasión. Tenía que reconocer que al principio me molestaba que siquiera lo insinuaran, ¿pero que podía esperar después de un par de años casados? Insistían tanto, que en algún momento dejé de prestarles importancia. Total, eso era algo que sólo nos correspondía a ella y a mí.

—¿Eh?…hemm…y-yo, no lo sé…puede que tengas razón—. Aun estando frente a frente, sus espesas pestañas jamás se alzaron para dejarme ver lo que ocultaba su mirada.

—¿T-te sientes bien?—. Esta vez si me hallaba preocupando. Ella solía enfurecer con ímpetu ante la menor provocación de los comentarios que decían que ya debíamos tener una docena de niños, alegrando a los desesperados abuelos y continuado con la dinastía Saotome-Tendo. Y al contrario, hoy tenía toda la tarde sin dirigirme una frase coherente. Y si había algo que me torturara más que su indiferencia, es que no me dejara ayudarle.

—N-no te preocupes, no pasa nada.

—Ak-Akane, tú sabes que no me interesa lo que ellos digan. Tú también acabarás de estudiar, y después, bu-buscaremos el momento adecuado.

—Lo sé, Ranma. Y te lo agradezco mucho—. Sus manos se unieron con timidez en su espalda, e intentó forjarme una sonrisa, que apenas resultó una débil expresión de alegría. Le vi con desconfianza, pero decidí dejar que se tranquilizara, hasta que sola, terminara de abrirse por completo.

Luego me dirigí, seguido por ella, al armario en donde guardábamos la tonelada de ropa, juguetes y una infinidad de cosas más para el anhelado nieto. Bastó con acercarme, para escuchar el leve crujido que entonaba la madera del armatoste. Si los regalos seguían en aumento, el apartamento serviría de bodega, y nosotros terminaríamos durmiendo en el pasillo.

Y en efecto, apenas metí la llave en el cerrojo y la giré; la hoja de madera se pandeó. Me recargué sobre ella para evitar que estallara, aún con las manos llenas de los nuevos artículos. Al final, no pude evitarlo y la puerta terminó explotando, lanzándome al suelo con un alud interminable de ropa sobre mí.

—¡Demonios!—. Blasfemé, ahogado con las prendas de colores tiernos que intentaban matarme.

—¡¿Ranma?—. De a poco, el aire fue llegando con la misma intensidad a mis pulmones, a medida que unas tiernas manos me ayudaban a quitar el centenar de obsequios, y mi cabeza quedó libre.

—¡Uff!...Es más peligrosa de lo que parece a simple vista—. Su rostro se relajó al verme y esbozó la primera sonrisa de la tarde.

—¿Qué te parece si subimos a la azotea y hacemos una gran fogata con estos monstruos?

—Ranma…—. Su semblante volvió a tornarse en puro nerviosismo.

—También podríamos venderlos—. Le sonreí dudoso, rascándome la cabeza… ¿Quién las entendía?

—…Creo…creo qu-que estoy embarazada.

— — —

—

—Sr. Saotome, el profesor Tanaka ya puede recibirlo—. Parecía ser que una voz serena me llamaba entre sueños, pero no quería despertar.

Después de la maldita desolación a la que vivía reducido; me gustaba dejarme envolver por esas ilusiones llenas de fantasiosa irrealidad. El único lugar en donde era feliz, en donde tenia una vida…en donde la tenía a ella.

—Maestro, ¿Se ha quedado dormido? —. La misma voz de antes, volvió a sonar, esta vez más cerca.

—No. No se preocupe, enseguida voy—. Abrí los ojos con resignación, miré a la joven secretaria con indulgencia y me puse de pie para adentrarme en la oficina del director del colegio.

Apenas toqué la puerta, fui invitado a pasar inmediatamente por un anciano de blanca cabellera y gran sonrisa.

—Sr. Tanaka, ¿Usted me mandó llamar? La elegancia del lugar me imponía un poco, con todos esos reconocimientos y títulos colgando en las paredes, casi cubriendo en su totalidad la madera. La lujosa tela que tapizaba las sillas principales y las cortinas, así como la enorme cantidad de trofeos que apenas encontraban espacio en los estantes.

—Así es, muchacho, pero siéntate, no te voy a comer—. Al ofrecimiento cordial, hecho con un gesto de cortesía, me dejé caer sobre el mullido asiento.

—Gra-gracias. ¿Para qué quería verme?

—Sólo deseo saber cómo te sientes aquí. Hoy cumples un mes trabajando en este plantel como maestro de deportes. Todos los alumnos a los que les he preguntado han hablado muy bien de ti, y ahora, me gustaría saber tú opinión.

"¿Qué si qué pensaba?" No tendría palabras suficientes al describir mi gratitud. Al abandonar la casa de los Tendo, quedé totalmente a la deriva. Una acción tan rápida, que jamás tuve tiempo de procesar mi partida. Nunca supe cuánto tiempo duré vagando por las calles, sin rumbo, ¿meses? ¿años? sobreviviendo a cuentagotas con el dinero que mi madre me había dado, porque no tenía interés en luchar. Cualquiera que haya sido el lugar en el que trabajaba antes, mandó una notificación de despido por no presentarme, y con ello, perdí la última motivación de vivir, aunque era demasiado cobarde para tomar el camino fácil.

Hasta que un buen día, decidí que era momento de retomar todo el tiempo perdido. Dejaría de mendigar por los rincones y haría algo con mi vida…o lo que quedaba de ella. Conseguí, casi de caridad, un humilde departamento cerca de aquí, y aún con la consigna de saber que era un recién salido de incapacidad, y casi sin ningún papel en mano, me brindaron su apoyo y me aceptaron sin rechistar.

— — —

—

De vuelta a casa, cogí el autobús. Eran pocas cuadras las que separaban el trabajo de mi casa, y el dinero del pasaje no me sobraba, solo que llevaba días padeciendo ligeros y molestos dolores de cabeza. Y hoy especialmente, parecía que las pastillas surtían menos efecto que el de costumbre. Si las cosas seguían así, tendría que ir a consultarme con un doctor.

Llegué al edificio y subí hasta el séptimo piso por las escaleras. Con el bajo costo de la renta, era imposible que el inmueble contara con ascensores. Tampoco era de extrañar que el color del ladrillo sobresaliera de la pintura en las paredes y el olor a humedad fuera el sello característico de todos los departamentos.

Fui hurgando los bolsillos, buscando las llaves, mientras recorría el pasillo hasta llegar a mi puerta. Antes de entrar, fui interceptado por unas pequeñas manos que taparon mi visión.

—¡Hey, hola! No te miré en la mañana, ¿saliste muy temprano?

—¿E-Emi, eres tú?—. Por el tono dulce de su voz, adiviné que era ella, Cuando me mudé al departamento, prácticamente venía sólo con la ropa que traía puesta, las pocas pertenencias que aún conservaba en la mochila y un enorme caparazón de desesperanza encima. Así que fue muy agradable encontrarme con que todos los vecinos eran bastante solidarios, en especial esa chica.

—¡Claro! ¿Quién más?—. Destapó mis ojos y se puso de un salto frente a mí. Tenía veintiocho años, muy alta, y el castaño de su cabello ondulado cubriendo la mayor parte de su espalda.

—Perdóname…venía distraído.

—Vamos, no es para tanto. ¿Quiero saber si ya tienes planes para esta noche?

—¿Esta noche?—. Pregunté con curiosidad. Pronto recordé la llamada que me hizo mi madre al levantarme, felicitándome por ser mi cumpleaños, aunque poco me entusiasmaba.

Más me intrigaba saber la manera en que ella lo supo y a que se debía el brillo travieso de su mirada.

—Síp. Sé que hoy es tu día. No pensarás recluirte en tu departamento, atragantarte de pizza fría y beber como un cosaco hasta quedarte dormido, ¿cierto?

—No —Espeté con una fingida molestia—. Sólo lo primero.

—Entonces te invito a cenar, ¿qué te parece? Podemos pasarla muy bien.

Vacilé unos instantes en responderle con una negativa. Éramos muy buenos amigos y disfrutaba mucho estando a su lado, no obstante, el cambio en su manera de comportarse conmigo había ido volviéndose cada vez más familiar e íntimo, dándome claras señas de que no le era indiferente.

Y era eso lo que me asustaba. Aún me encontraba muy dolido por Akane, y no estaba dispuesto a lidiar de nuevo con ese estúpido sentimiento, sepultado en el fondo de mi corazón junto con ella.

—Hoy me ha vuelto a doler la cabeza…—Agravé mi pequeña molestia—. L-lo siento. Sólo quiero tomar un baño y meterme a la cama.

—¿Otra vez? Tienes que cuidar más tu salud…—Su risa perdió un poco de su alegría habitual, más no se dio por vencida—. Está bien, no insisto, pero si te sientes mejor, no dudes en venir un rato. Te hará bien distraerte.

—D-de acuerdo—. Le sonreí con timidez. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre mis hombros y sus labios se posaron con delicadeza en los míos, contrastando con su hiperactiva personalidad.

Un rastro de consciencia me hizo querer separarme, si bien, mi cuerpo se negó a hacerlo y me dejé llevar por ellos. No era el beso lleno de amor, dado entre los amantes, tampoco la caricia cargada de lujuria, que revela entre suspiros el mundano deseo de llevarla a la cama; se trataba de un beso tratando de llenar el desesperante vacío de ambos. Uno que mitigaba la soledad de nuestras almas aunque sólo fuese por unos segundos.

Después de despedirnos en silencio, decidí no entrar a la habitación. Allí aguardaban mi llegada el televisor, el sofá, y de seguro, otro interrogatorio con esos detectives. Saqué las llaves del cerrojo y me dirigí a la estación de tren más cercana. No quería compañía de nadie, tampoco quería estar solo. Me sentía oprimido en ese pequeño rincón y fui consumido por un deseo de despejar mi cabeza de todo lo que le aquejaba. Quizás al regreso, volvería con una decisión respecto a Emi.

Tomé una ruta sin rumbo fijo, simplemente para viajar por la ciudad como el nómada que era unos meses atrás, y abordé el vagón que marcaba el boleto, sin preocuparme de que al regresar, ya sería muy tarde para encontrar un autobús que me trajera de vuelta a casa.

— — —

—

Las horas se hicieron eternas. El estrés del trabajo y el maldito dolor de cabeza me hicieron quedarme dormido apenas toqué la cabecera del asiento y despertar luego de muchas horas. La luz natural había sido sustituida por el encandilar de los anuncios que plagaban los edificios y para variar, era el único pasajero que quedaba en el vagón.

Unos minutos después, los altavoces anunciaron que la próxima sería la ruta final del tren, y me vi forzado a bajar, sin reconocer ninguno de los sitios por los que pasaba. Las calles lucían un aspecto siniestro con la penumbra de la noche y el vago temor de ignorar a dónde se dirigían mis pasos, me amedrentaba.

Lo único cierto, es que estos sí parecían saber la dirección a la que iban. Transité por unos cuantos callejones más, hasta que me detuve frente a un edificio departamental. A primera vista, era un lugar mucho más alejado de lo que yo podría pagar con todo mi sueldo. No se apreciaba la caída de la pintura color cielo y los armazones de los balcones no tenían seña alguna de oxidación.

—…Los balcones—. Recité cuando mi mirada fue ascendiendo por cada uno de ellos, hasta que se detuvo en uno; el sexto. El estómago empezó a encogérseme de forma extraña, como si de un repente, hubiera redescubierto el temor por las alturas. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirar allá arriba. Sin tener nada extraordinario, algo me llamaba y no sabía por qué. No recordaba haber estado ahí jamás. Tampoco reconocía a ninguna de las personas con las que me topé mientras avanzaba por cada uno de los pisos y buscaba aquél apartamento que diera con el sitio exacto al que observaba antes.

No fue poca la sorpresa cuando quedé frente a la puerta de la habitación que buscaba. Palpé cada uno de los grabados de la madera y comprobé, con desconcierto, que eran los mismos de la que había soñado esta mañana.

Las manos trémulas se sujetaron de la perilla, y envueltas en nerviosismo, giraron para abrir, imposible sin una llave de por medio. Pero había llegado demasiado lejos y no iba a rendirme a estas alturas. Me hinqué y vacié al suelo, el contenido de los bolsillos de mis pantalones, camisa y gabardina; y los revolví, encontrando un llavero que pude torcer hasta convertirlo en un gancho.

Metí el resto de objetos a la bolsas de mi gabardina, de prisa, sin fijarme si las portaba ahí antes o no. Tenía otras preocupaciones mayores, como el entrar antes de que algún vecino me atrapara o terminara llamando a la policía, o peor aún, que dicho apartamento tuviera dueño y que se encontrase dentro con algún bat de baseball, listo para partirme la cabeza.

Respiré profundo y dejé de inventar tonterías. Me obligué a creer que si estaba allí era por un motivo, e iba a descubrir cuál era. Tras forzar el cerrojo con la ganzúa improvisada, la protección cedió y empujé lentamente para evitar el rechinido de la puerta que alarmara a los demás.

"_¿Saotome Ranma, cierto?"_ Apenas abrí, el cuarto apareció iluminado, tal si fuera completamente de día, fui deslumbrado un segundo, y cuando volví a enfocar la vista, un hombre de edad mediana, con gafas oscuras, estaba parado frente a mí. Un leve escalofrío se apoderó de mi cuerpo cuando me fijé en el traje formal que portaba y la actitud seria del sujeto. Si no inventaba una buena excusa, iba a terminar un buen par de años en prisión.

—Y-yo…y-yo pensé que era un departamento desocupado…y bu…—Balbuceé nervioso. Ante el ignoro de él, quien buscaba en una carpeta de cuero negro, algún papel importante—. Una ves que los encontró, se dirigió nuevamente a mí.

"_La señora Saotome me ha mandado a dejarle esto. Son los primeros documentos que se deben firmar para iniciar los trámites de divorcio"_

—¿Divorcio?—. Le miré incrédulo. Esa última palabra me traspaso de pies a cabeza. A decir verdad, había un par de cosas que no encajaban: ¿Divorcio?, ¿Señora Saotome?... ¿Se referiría a mi madre? Además, ¿cómo sabía mi nombre y que me encontraba allí?

Extendí la mano para recoger los papeles y me quedé atónito cuando esta atravesó dichas hojas, y de paso, el brazo de mi interlocutor. Levanté la mirada, con incertidumbre, y la visión frente a mi se había esfumado totalmente, dejando el cuarto en la penumbra.

—¡¿Qu-qué rayos?—. El corazón comenzó a latir agitadamente, y las punzadas en la cabeza cada vez eran más continuas. Seguramente iba en camino de volverme loco. Tanto alucine no podía ser bueno.

Entré en la habitación y me recargué en la puerta sin mirar. No quería abrir los ojos. El temor empezaba a superar cualquier rastro de curiosidad, acerca de lo que creyera que iba a encontrar.

"Caoba" Protegí mi vista, pero fue imposible bloquear el sentido de mi nariz ante aquél olor a guardado del ambiente, y de lo que parecía ser la fragancia de un árbol recién cortado. Me hacían transportarme a aquél cálido apartamento que soñaba continuamente.

Armado de valor, extendí la mano izquierda y palpé, sin problemas, el interruptor de luz, y aún a ciegas, presioné de este.

Las emociones ya habían consumido mis nervios, creía que ya nada de lo que pudiera ver ahí, podría sorprenderme…me equivocaba. Levanté los párpados y me encontré con el arrollador lugar de mis sueños. Con una exactitud milimétrica. Mi cerebro dejó caer sobre mí, un telón con miles de escenas en la que se conjugaban el escenario vacío de este, y aquél lleno de vida que era antes.

Todo existía tal como lo imaginaba. A mi lado izquierdo, la pequeña sala. Mi mente jugó a recordar el color beige de los muebles, ahora ocultos bajo el manto de sábanas blancas. Más a la derecha, reposaba el redondo comedor de madera, con no más de seis sillas. Al fondo se divisaba lo que debía ser la puerta de la recámara, el sitio en donde debía estar el balcón.

En el extremo opuesto, pegado a la pared, estaba lo que creía, era el armario, cubierto con un extenso velo blanco. Me acerqué a él, ilusionado, esperando que al destaparlo, una montaña de ropa saliera volando y me aplastara.

"Nada" Un gesto de decepción me surcó el rostro cuando rasgué la tela hasta desnudar el ropero, abrí la puerta, y comprobé que no contenía prenda alguna.

Seguí mi camino y me dirigí, a lo que creí, era el dormitorio. En el trayecto, froté un par de dedos en el percudido de la mesa y llegué a la conclusión de que tendría meses, quizás años, sin ser limpiada.

Al llegar a la recámara, tampoco me fue desconocido. Rápidamente divisé la ventana que conectaba con el balcón. Sentí la necesidad imperiosa de ir hacía allá, pero necesitaba encontrar alguna pista que me revelara con exactitud en dónde me encontraba.

Busqué en los cajones del tocador, el armario…completamente vacío. Era como estar lidiando con una extraña sensación de familiaridad que no sentía ni en mi propio departamento, a pesar de que aquí no había nada especial que me uniera.

"¿En qué otro lugar buscaba?"

Mis manos se deslizaron debajo de la cama y emergieron de ella, arrastrando con un gigantesco baúl; demasiado pesado para cargarlo. Lo más seguro es que fuera de acero u otro material parecido.

Apenas levanté un poco la tapa, la puerta del cuarto se cerró intempestivamente y caí sentado del susto. Inmediatamente volteé hacia atrás, y afortunadamente no había ni un alma. Suspiré aliviado, y seguí con mi objetivo.

La mayor parte del contenido eran prendas de una mujer joven. En ese instante, vinieron a mi mente, todas aquellas chicas que conocía, llegando a la graciosa conclusión de que, a quien mejor le lucirían, era a Akane.

Golpeé mi cabeza con fuerza un par de veces por idiota, "¡Por todos los santos, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella!"

Vacié toda la ropa a los lados del baúl, sin encontrar ninguna pista que me dijera a quién pertenecía esa casa. Estuve a punto de volver todo a su lugar, cuando encontré un cuadro de madera, apenas perceptible por su parecido con el color del fondo de la caja.

Mientras lo sacaba, toqué el sucio cristal de la parte de abajo, comprendiendo que era un retrato.

Le di media vuelta, y el peso de mis emociones me hizo sostenerme del suelo. Sin habla…mirando absorto…

Era una pareja…una pareja de recién casados…Ella vestía un vaporoso vestido de novia blanco. Con sus cabellos azulados cayendo sobre sus hombros; dignos de tal majestuosidad, que opacaban completamente las pequeñas florerillas que adornaban su sedosa melena. Sus ojos brillaban con una chispa de felicidad increíble, y su hermosa sonrisa no la contradecía.

Sus brazos rodeaban a su pareja, vestido con un frac negro, sujetándose con una mano, la corbata azulada en su cuello, con una timidez en el rostro, y sobre todo, en la mirada, que traspasaba el papel inerte de la fotografía. Aún así, se notaba el amor por su pareja, y que probablemente estaba más en esa situación por amor a ella, que por estar disfrutando de la boda

"—_Siento que esta cosa me está ahorcando_" Empecé a recordar frases sueltas e instintivamente me llevé las manos a la garganta. Tocando una corbata invisible en el cuello de la camisa.

"—_Calma, ya falta poco para que termine la fiesta y nos podamos ir"_ En ese momento no la pude ver, pero sentía su esencia hablándome al oído. Su cuerpo menudo confortándome de una bandada de locos que no paraban de sacar la mayor cantidad de evidencia posible de nuestra unión. Como si al terminar la ceremonia, se descubriera que todo fue un engaño.

Esa chica era Akane…y a mí a quien abrazaba

"¡Era Akane! ¡Dios, estaba casado con ella! Una parte de mi alma comenzó a bailar loca de felicidad, y el dolor de cabeza pasó a segundo término. Mi boca era un mar de indecisión entre ir de la sonrisa estupefacta a la que formaba una perfecta "O" de sorpresa, mis manos temblaban con ímpetu, y yo simplemente no podía dejar de ver la fotografía para buscar algo que me dijera que todo era otra mala broma de la vida. Porque ella jamás hubiera sido capaz de ocultarme algo así…no la chica de la que permanecía enamorado... ¿o sí?

Eché toda la ropa al baúl. Dejaría todo ordenado como antes e iría inmediatamente hasta el Dojo Tendo a aclarar mis dudas. Ahora que descubría esto, no podía seguir fingiendo que no sabía nada. Lo empujé hasta quedar oculto y bajé las sábanas que lo ocultaban parcialmente. Y al alzar la vista…la vi.

—¿Ak-Akane? La alegría se congeló al instante.

Tendida sobre la cama, durmiendo como si fuera un ángel. Capaz de iluminar el cuarto con su mera presencia.

Me levanté del suelo para observarla mejor. Su rostro no lucía del todo relajado…y la única prenda que le cubría de la desnudez…esa camisa…no la reconocía.

"—_¿Qué estupidez dices? Ella no es de esas chicas"_ Unos gritos viniendo de la cocina me tomaron por sorpresa. Sin darme tiempo de ocultarme.

"—_No miento, ¿Por qué no lo ves por ti mismo?"_ Ladrón al descubierto.

Volteé a la puerta y los dueños de esas voces aparecieron. Uno de ellos, moreno y con el torso descubierto, se encaminó a la derecha del cuarto. El otro chico, no era nadie más que yo. Quedamos frente a frente, pero su mirada me traspasaba como si yo fuera un espejismo. La vista incrédula de mi reflejo iba hacía Akane, manifestando una desilución terrible.

"—_¿Có-cómo pudieron?—."_ La imagen me atravesó para acercarse más a la mujer tras de mí. Sentí cuando su cuerpo se fundió con el mío y me transmitió todo aquello que lloraba dentro de su alma: la tristeza de perder a Akane, las ganas de aniquilar a ese sujeto, los deseos de matarse el mismo por imbécil. Tuve que cerrar los ojos un momento para digerir toda aquélla carga que me caía de pronto…empezaba a comprender por qué me lo ocultó…ella me había traicionado.

"—_¡No te atrevas a tocarla! ¡Ella ahora es mía!—."_ Una fuerza casi sobrehumana me cogió de los hombros y me lanzó varios metros lejos de la cama. Antes de que pudiera moverme, esa misma energía se descubrió frente a mí como el chico de un momento atrás; cabellos castaños, ojos negros y esa maldita sonrisa llena de cinismo que me hicieron sacar de las entrañas, el mismo odio que la visión de mí le tenía.

Ambos conectamos varios golpes antes de que pudiera apresarlo de las manos, y a punta de una patada, enterrarlo en el armario frente a nosotros. El hilo entre el alucine y la realidad, se volvía cada vez más difuso.

"—_Ra-Ranma, ¿eres tú?—."_ Su voz resonó en un murmullo. Volteé envuelto en desespero. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Mi corazón respiró agitado mientras la veía caminar hacía a mi con pasos endebles y esa mirada vacía que no respondía a mis interrogantes.

—¿Por-por qué?—. La pregunta salió apenas audible, igual de etérea que a quien iba dirigida.

La imagen de Akane no contestó, siguió avanzando hacía mí. Sin dejar de clavar sus ojos, pareciendo querer encontrar algo en mí, que le recordara a ella quién era.

"—_¡¿Quieres saberlo?"_ Impactado con la imagen de la que ahora sabía mi esposa, no percibí cuando ese tipo se abalanzó de nuevo sobre mí, y la potencia de ambos nos lanzó al balcón, atravesando de golpe, el cristal de los gigantescos ventanales.

"_Tú tuviste la culpa. Te dejaste cegar tanto por tus estúpidos celos, que no te diste cuenta cuando en verdad la empezaste a perder. Así que, ¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz y te largas lejos de nosotros de una buena vez?"_

—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! ¡Akane es mi esposa!—. Lo golpeaba con toda la energía que el odio me provocaba, pero no hacía mucho efecto. Hervía de coraje y mi mente no lograba entender por qué ninguna de mis técnicas funcionaba. Era como estar peleando una batalla antigua con mi cuerpo aún maltrecho.

Un poco más de forcejeo, y ambos terminamos recargados en la reja protectora del balcón. Escuché a Akane gritando que tuviera cuidado. Al fin parecía haber recuperado la lucidez, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacerle caso. No me detendría ¡Iba a matar a ese infeliz! ¡Lo iba a hacer! Después arreglaría cuentas con ella.

Sentí el aire violento jugando en nuestra espalda, amenazante, imponente. Revelador ante lo que una posible caída nos esperaba.

"—¿Qué rayos les pasa? ¡Ranma, Yusuke, dejen de pelear!"

"—_¿Sabes lo que necesitaba? Unas palabras de apoyo, la confianza que su pareja no le dio, un amor que no dudara de ella. Le di eso, y no te imaginas lo fácil que fue colarme entre sus piernas. "_

—¡Ya cállate!—. Cegado de ira, me abalancé contra él sin importarme nada. Los fierros empezaron a crujir ante el peso conjugado. Los barrotes terminaron de doblarse y él quedó con un pie en el aire, sosteniéndome de un brazo. Akane se acercó a mí y trató de jalarme sin éxito con ella para que no cayera.

"—_¿La quieres? Entonces ve por ella al infierno, ¡Idiota_!—." De la cintura de su pantalón, sacó un arma y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ya la tenía dirigida al pecho de Akane.

En un segundo todo comenzó a girar. Un instante en el que me dejaba ir sobre el con mi ser para impedirlo….el sonido de un disparo surcando hacía el cielo, al ser desviado…y nuestros cuerpos malheridos terminando de quebrantar las barandas de protección del balcón, para caer estrepitosamente el vacío.

Mientras sentía cómo quebraba el viento cual si fuera un certero golpe rompiendo un tabique. Alcancé a verla asomando por lo que era el balcón. Su rostro consumido en un gesto de pánico y mi nombre acunado en sus labios en medio de un grito desgarrador.

Escuché un golpe seco en el pavimento…sabía que era él…cerré los ojos y esperé…lo mismo aguardaba por mí.

El impacto duró unas milésimas. No sentía dolor alguno. La tibieza de la sangre fluyendo fuera de mi cuerpo me drogó en esa sensación extasiante de paz. No pude abrir los ojos, tampoco logré mover uno sólo de mis músculos, pero sabía que ella estaría bien. Una débil sonrisa surcó mi rostro; podía dormirme tranquilo, ya no había ningún peligro. Al despertar, todo sería una fantasía. Una pesadez me envolvió y con la imagen de Akane en mis pensamientos, caí en un profundo sueño.

—¡Nooo!—. Grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras mi cuerpo alarmado se echaba hacía delante, intentado atrapar la mano de mi propia visión, cayendo desde ese piso.

En ese momento salí de mi trance, agitado a más no poder, aún con las manos estiradas y ensangrentadas, con un centenar de fragmentos de vidrio clavados en la piel. Aquélla que se cortaba aún más con la brisa fresca de la noche, cual si fueran dagas de hielo reavivando la sangre hirviendo que salía de las heridas.

Terminé de descubrirme en el suelo; de rodillas, en medio del balcón, sacando las manos a través de la reja protectora…

No me atreví a moverme, quedé congelado en esa posición. No iba a volver la vista atrás. Cerré los ojos, temblando a más no poder. ¡Por piedad! Quería que la maldita pesadilla terminara…Sólo eso.

— — —

—

Me desperté sofocada. La habitación se incendiaba, arrojando sobre mi piel, pedazos de carbón hirviendo, a pesar de haber estado lloviendo sin cesar durante días enteros, y de que las ramas de los árboles, rayaban los vidrios de las ventanas, por la misma inclemencia del viento

Con una de las mangas de mi camisón sequé el sudor de mi frente. Estaba sudando a chorros. Además, no sólo era la temperatura insoportable, la parte baja de la espalda me dolía horrores; dejando como simples cosquilleos, los dolores propios de cada mes. Las palpitaciones al borde de la taquicardia, y mi intimidad completamente anegada.

Salí fuera de la cama, y descubrí, con horror, que en el centro de las cobijas y de las sábanas también se apreciaba la humedad…Terminé por caer en cuenta…

"¡Iba a tener a mi bebé!"… "¡¿Y si lo perdía?" Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, alarmada. ¡Todavía no era el momento programado! Faltaba más de medio mes…

—¡No!, eso no iba a pasar de ninguna manera—. No era hora de llenarme de ideas negativas. Me obligué a tranquilizarme para pensar con claridad. "¡¿Qué hacia?" Lo primero era llamar a mis hermanas y a la tía Nodoka. "¡Sí, eso era lo que debía hacer!"

Quise gritar, pero al abrir la boca, una fuerte punzada en el bajo vientre, convirtió mi exclamación en un gemido ahogado. Volver a intentarlo era una pérdida de tiempo. El malestar se había albergado allí y no me abandonaría.

Realicé un par de respiraciones profundas para mediar los espasmos…Quietud absoluta…ningún ruido en los pasillos que me dijera que alguien había acudido al llamado de mis débiles quejidos…sólo el escabroso rechinar de los cristales que simulaban ser rasgados con cuchillas, y el estresante conteo de las manecillas del reloj despertador.

No me quedaba otra salida, tendría que ir yo misma a sus recamaras. Di un par de pasos, retorciéndome el alma de dolor ante cada pisada. Con las manos sujetándome el estómago, como si eso mitigara un poco las molestias.

—¡Eres una traicionera mentirosa! —El sonido del marco de la ventana abriéndose, me hizo voltear a mi espalda—. ¡Me estuviste engañando todo este tiempo!

Era Ranma. Apenas podía distinguirlo entre las sombras y las cortinas agitadas salvajemente, a pesar de eso, no me hacía falta; la hostilidad en el timbre de su voz, y la furia inyectada en sus ojos, me bastó para saber de qué me hablaba…lo sabía todo.

Aún así, a pesar de sus ofensas, mi corazón no le temía, lloró de gustosa felicidad al tenerlo cerca de nuevo. Comprobar que estaba bien, que había podido recuperarse e iniciar una nueva vida. Aquél día en que partió, mi alma quedó hecha pedazos, al igual que su mirada cristalizada, clamando por una respuesta…una que en ese entonces no pude darle.

—Ra-Ranma…yo—. Un nuevo pinchazo me hizo doblarme antes de decir algo coherente.

—¿Tanto te repugnaba que preferiste ocultarme el que estamos casados?—. Se acercó a mí. Retrocedí hasta alcanzar la pared y me quedé atrapada entre el muro y la cama. Sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar.

Su mano alcanzó mi mejilla y levantó mi rostro con brusquedad. ¡Ya no podía más! La agonía me estaba nublando el sentido, apenas lograba divisarlo como una mancha rojiza. Mi cuerpo se negaba a mantenerse erguido. Un poco más, y me desplomaría.

—Lo hic-lo hice para protegerte —Una gruesa gota de agua se desprendió de mis ojos y se deslizó por mi mentón. El dolor se volvía cada vez peor, y él no parecía darse cuenta de mi estado—. Necesito…necesito ir al hospital.

La palma que antes sostenía mi barbilla, bajo hasta rodear el cuello, y comenzó a presionar con fuerza.

—¡Me mentiste como un idiota todos estos meses!

—…me estás lastimando—. Mi voz salió en medio de quejidos. Mi garganta se cerró completamente.

Le vi una última vez a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle todo el arrepentimiento que traía guardado. Sí sólo fuera mi vida, no opondría resistencia alguna, merecía su desprecio, y entregarle mi vida era un precio justo, pero no podía hacer eso, la vida de mi bebé se encontraba en juego; un pequeño angelito que no tenía culpa alguna…Intenté luchar hasta que mis manos cayeron con pesadez a los costados…nada funcionó…mis párpados me envolvieron en oscuridad, mi cuerpo se desvaneció entre sus manos y los pulmones quedaron sin una sola bocanada de aire.

— — —

—

—¡Juro que la iba a matar! ¡La haría pagar con sangre cada miserable día que sufrí por ella!—. Con ese pensamiento rondando por mi cabeza, las tres horas saltando por techos y calles se me hicieron poco. Desde la primera vez que le miré en ese hospital, la había amado sin reservas. Ahora entendía porque mi corazón quedó clavado de ella y se negaba a entender de razones; él nunca la olvidó. Había dado mi vida, lanzándome al vacío por protegerla. Y es por eso es que no lograba comprender por qué me traicionaba de todas las formas posibles.

Me detuve sobre el tejado de la casa, y contemplé una vez más el retrato que traía en manos… ¡Odiaba a todos los miembros de esa maldita familia, incluyendo a mis padres! Eso quedaba seguro. Akane y yo, éramos los únicos que aparecíamos en la foto, pero podía imaginar al resto de la familia celebrando a nuestras espaldas.

Una gota, mezcla de cansancio y rabia cayó sobre el cristal, vertiendo un sinfín de sentimientos encontrados, cuya única pregunta era ¡¿Qué demonios les había hecho tan grave para merecer esto?

La limpié de inmediato con el puño cerrado. Ni siquiera su imagen sonriente tendría oportunidad de burlarse de mí. Escondí el cuadro en mi camisa y me introduje a su ventana. Me valía un comino si faltaba poco para el amanecer. Me iba a escuchar, quisiera o no.

La habitación estaba vacía y a oscuras. Acercándome a su cama, removí las sábanas y me quedé sorprendido cuando miré su cama empapada de lo que parecía ser sangre "¿Es que estaría enferma?" No tardé mucho en recriminarme por mi estúpido sentido de preocupación por alguien que no valía la pena…pero, es que…simplemente no podía evitarlo. Me tragué el orgullo herido y decidí ir a buscarla. La angustia me carcomía por dentro, no soportaba un minuto más sin verla.

Salí al pasillo, y la encontré. Apenas unos pasos más adelante de la habitación. Avanzando hacía el cuarto de Nabiki mientras se sostenía de la pared. Algo malo pasaba con ella. Mis instintos me dictaban correr y estrecharla en mi regazo, mi mente deseaba reclamarle, mi corazón marchito sólo deseaba saber la verdad. Así me lo repitiera mil veces, ninguno de mis dedos se alzaría para hacerle daño.

Akane sintió mi presencia. Su andar se detuvo y lentamente fue dando media vuelta hasta quedar frente a mí. Alzó su cara y no pude ver otra cosa en su rostro que no fuera un rictus espantoso de terror.

—Ra-Ranma…

—¿Qu-qué te pasó?—. La maldita preocupación me pudo más. Quise acercarme, pero ella retrocedía ante cada paso mío. Y el temor se acrecentaba cada vez más. La sangre empapando mi camisa, además de las heridas de las manos y el rostro, tampoco ayudaban a tranquilizarla.

Al final lo comprendí…bajé la mirada y seguí el camino de sus manos sujetándose la garganta y el vientre. Un poco más, y descubrí el color carmesí tiñendo la entrepierna de su pijama…."¿Estaba a punto de dar a luz?"

—Te lo imploro…n-no le hagas daño a mi hijo—. Su ser no resistió más y se desmayó.

—¿Eh?—. Quedé tan pasmado unos segundos con su extraña solicitud, que apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar y atraparla antes de que se golpeara con la duela. Cada uno de mis poros absorbió su calidez, mientras desesperado buscaba su pulso y llamaba a gritos al resto de la familia..

¡Teníamos que llevarla a un médico cuanto antes!

**Continuará**

—

—

**Notas**

n_n Hola, tanto sin pasarme por estos rumbos.

Comienzo diciendo que decidí alejarme por un tiempo porque tenía algunas cosas qué pensar. En su momento, hubo algunos temas que hicieron tambalear mi idea de seguir escribiendo, pero para bien o para mal, ya decidí que no voy a hacerlo XD. Y sip, los capítulos van a seguir saliendo a "el largo que salgan", "el título que sea, aunque parezca robado" y otros detallitos más. Siempre ando aconsejando: "No importa lo que digan, escribe lo que tú creas"...y bueno, creo que es hora de que ponga en práctica mi cantaleta XD.

De la historia qué digo, ya está en la recta final y espero no haberlos mareado con tanto alucine y cambio de escena XD En serio que traté de distinguirlos lo mejor que pude, aunque sé que aún parecerá una sopa de letras. n_n

Ya tenemos más o menos una idea de lo qué paso. Y a ver qué sigue en el próximo capítulo...Creo que es de lo más oscuro que he escrito... y no había usado tanta sangre en efectos especiales jejeje XDDD...cof lo siento, me emociono. n/n

Les agradezco mucho a aquellas personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia, a aquéllas que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, siguen leyendo, y a quienes me animaban a que siguiera con esto. Gracias, gracias, de verdad. n_n

Aprovecho que ando corrigiendo algunos errorcillos para aclarar unas cosas del capítulo que se pudieran malentender. n_n

El hecho de que Ranma al final de la pelea estuviera "realmente" sangrando, era que en medio del alucine de la pelea, pudo haber vuelto a atravesar el cristal de la ventana que protegía el balcón. Todo esa escena no era más que una recreación de lo que había sucedido antes.

Lo de Akane era simplemente una pesadilla. Allí se mezclaron los verdaderos dolores de las contracciones con recuerdos no muy gratos n_n Iba a describirla despertando, pero a como había empezado su parte, creí que sería muy repetitivo. Además, completando con la parte de Ranma, se sobreentendía por qué habría despertado, no estaba en su cama, y la reaccíón para con él.


	9. Libres para ser tú y yo

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

—

**El ladrón de corazones**

**Libres para ser tú y yo**

—

Al final comprendí todo…bajé la mirada y seguí el camino de sus manos temblorosas, sujetándose el cuello y el vientre. Otro poco, y descubrí el color carmesí tiñendo la entrepierna de su pijama…"¿Est-estaba a punto de dar a luz?"

—Te lo imploro…n-no le hagas daño a mi hijo—. Su ser no resistió más y se precipitó al suelo.

Quedé tan pasmado con su extraña solicitud, que apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar y atraparla en el aire, antes de que su cuerpo impactara en la duela. Cada uno de mis poros absorbió su calidez, mientras desesperado buscaba su pulso y llamaba a gritos al resto de la familia.

¡Teníamos que llevarla a un medico cuanto antes!

— — —

—

"¿Por qué demonios lo hago? ¿Por qué mi corazón se estremece violento al mirarte desvalida e insiste en tratar de protegerte a toda costa? A pesar de todo lo ocurrido" No lo sé, no puedo explicármelo. Es un llamado directo a la sangre de mi cuerpo; que reacciona inconsciente y embravecida, como si de acercar una cerilla a la dinamita se tratara.

Esta tarde, por fin había logrado recordar ciertas cosas, pequeños detalles que no llenaban a plenitud los espacios vacíos en mi mente, dejándome únicamente vislumbrar, que el sentimiento que debía albergar hacía ti era odio. Un resentimiento mezquino e indescriptible ante tu mera presencia, y sin embargo, algo me lo impide, no me atrevo…no puedo, ni quiero.

Seguí gritando como un maldito poseso con todas las fuerzas de las que era capaz, aún sintiera el desgarre de las cuerdas vocales ante cada exclamación. No me importaba, quería que mi voz saliera de mi pecho lo más estridente posible. Que retumbara por las paredes de la casa y despertara a la ajena familia que dormía en las habitaciones de al lado y en el piso de abajo. No me detuve hasta que observé encenderse las luces de los cuartos, y escuché la voz del padre de Akane llamando a sus hijas. "¡Por fin!"

En estos minutos, jamás dejé de presionarte junto a mi pecho, dividiendo la atención de mi vista entre el desear ver que nuestros padres y tus hermanas aparecieran junto a nosotros, y en ti. Las gotas de sudor por largo recorrido aún bajan por mi frente, pero para mi ya es demasiado tiempo, y tengo que seguir observando con preocupación, cómo es que continúas inmóvil entre mis brazos, con esa palidez que me asusta y me hace sentir lleno de impotencia al no poder ser yo quien te pueda curar con el toque de mis manos.

—Será como la última vez, ¿lo recuerdas?...abrirás tus ojos y estarás como si nada—. Musito la frase, bastante irónica, mientras que el desespero se sigue adueñando de mi corazón ante cada palabra. Mi memoria trata de buscar imágenes que llenen los vacíos que mis labios han susurrado al viento, sin mucho resultado.

Me siento más desesperado. Es una maldición no conseguir recordar nada y basarme en los instintos que me estrujan por dentro, sofocándome con cada grito de la consciencia, la que me ordena no dejarte morir de ninguna manera.

"Y no lo haré" me reafirmo. Quiero salir de prisa contigo. Sé que no permitiré que te pase nada, ya no. Apenas pueda dar aviso, iremos de inmediato por ayuda para ti.

Siento las murmuraciones ansiosas que se aproximan y me hacen dar cuenta de que la poca intimidad que tenemos, se romperá inmediatamente. No importa, el momento se ha congelado en un instante en el que me doy el lujo de deslizar la yema de mis dedos sobre la cetrina piel de tu mejilla, dejando un rayón carmesí sobre ella. "Era un bobo" cuando llegaran, lo primero que pensarían es que en estos meses me había vuelto un maniaco carnicero asesino, y en un escenario sangriento y oscuro, lo era. Parte del calor que se conserva a ti, es gracias a que he logrado entibiar tu cuerpo con el calor del mío, piel con piel; con la sangre tibia que emana de mis heridas y que empaña sin reparo, las fibras enrojecidas de tu pijama.

Finalmente, mis padres salen de su habitación, Kasumi y Nabiki hacen lo suyo, y el angustiado padre de ambas, sube a tropezones, forzando los desgastados peldaños de las escaleras. Todos ellos se han detenido a unos pasos de donde estamos.

La piel se me eriza por unos instantes, presintiendo el peligro. Aunque no he levantado la vista, percibo las miradas clavándose como aguijones sobre nosotros. Mi espalda parece encorvarse un poco más para cubrir con ella tu cuerpo inerte; mis manos te rodean aún más protectoras, si es que esto tenía cabida.

—¡Dios! ¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?—. Es mi madre la que rompe el ambiente tenso que se ha creado. En su voz, noto claramente la preocupación por ti…quizá también por mi deplorable estado y las heridas que se muestran a través de los orificios que los vidrios causaron en mi camisa negra. Me gustaría abrir la boca para decirle que estarás bien, que no tenga cuidado…pero sigo con mis ojos clavados en ti, no la he apartado un segundo. Intento minimizar la rabia que les guardo, y si veo esos rostros fingiéndome ignorancia, puedo jurar que no seré capaz de controlarme. Les lanzaré en cara cada uno de los míseros reclamos que traigo ahogados en mi interior…y no lo haré, no mientras pueda discernir que no es el momento apropiado.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi pequeña?—. Don Soun Tendo se arroja sobre nosotros en una prueba aventurada por recuperarte del "cruel monstruo" que te aprisiona, pero lo bloqueo de inmediato al levantarme e la duela como un resorte, llevándote conmigo.

"Ya me habían visto, y era hora de que nos marcháramos por ayuda" Camine, cargándote en brazos, dispuesto a bajar las escaleras de tres saltos e irnos.

—No me interesa lo que piense ninguno de ustedes —Luché como nunca para atreverme a mirar sobre mi hombro a la familia que yacía sorprendida a nuestras espaldas— Sólo quería que supieran que la llevaré al hospital —Las frases iniciales salieron más roncas e intimidantes de lo que deseaba, hasta que se fueron degradando y revelaron mi verdadera debilidad—. Está muy mal.

Algo detuvo mi andar, jalando la tela de mis pantalones.

—¡No dejaré que tú te la lleves!

—¡Por favor, no voy a hacerle daño!—. El mismo padre testarudo se había abalanzado sobre mí para impedir que me marchara. Seguía interponiéndose en mi camino. "¡¿Qué rayos pasaba con él?" Afortunadamente, mi papá le sujeto, y cualquier nuevo intento por venir tras de mí, se vio frustrado.

—Cuida bien de mi hermanita—. Un pedido que sonaba a orden, de parte de Nabiki.

—Date prisa, hijo.

—Anda, Ranma, nosotros te alcanzaremos en unos minutos—. Terminó Kasumi. Fueron las mujeres de esa casa, las que parecieron comprender mejor la situación.

Salí de allí con el valor transmitido de ellas…ignorando los gritos histéricos y el llanto descontrolado del patriarca.

— — —

—

Llegué al hospital lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo esperando a darles aviso y en discutir con ellos para que me permitieran traerla.

"Estaba harto, herido, cansado, lleno de rencor… estaba todo"

Las puertas de cristal de la entrada se abrieron automáticamente al rozar el vidrio con uno de mis brazos. Un par de enfermeras se acercaron de inmediato, y unos segundos después, otro par de asistentes arribaron con una camilla en la que deposité el cuerpo de Akane.

Seguí los pasos de ese grupo de personas que la alejaban de mí, atravesando puertas y pasillos hasta que me detuvieron frente al cuarto al último cuarto al que la trasladaron. Las enfermeras me dijeron que era un área restringida y necesitaban hacerle una valoración, y si realmente quería ser útil, fuera a recepción y diera todos los datos posibles de su estado.

Acepté de mala gana y no protesté. Sólo quería que estuvieras bien, y esta vez, no sería yo el que entorpeciera los trámites para que recibiera la atención que requería.

En cuanto llegué a la ventanilla di su nombre, y la primera pregunta que me formularon, hizo que tambaleara el poco control que simulaba portar. Además, mi condición no mejoraba con esas asistentes regordetas mirándome como si hubiese salido de un matadero, con la mitad superior de mi cuerpo lleno de cortaduras.

—Es sangre de la chica—. Mentí. Tampoco esperaba que me creyeran, lo único que me preocupaba es que algún médico que pudiera atenderla y ayudar a salvarle la vida de ella y de su hijo, no lo hiciera por venir conmigo.

—¿Qué es usted de la señorita Tendo?—. La encargada de mirada más fría y cabellos ondulados y azabaches, me preguntó con una sincera amabilidad, aunque para ese entonces, toda pregunta era capciosa, y un modo sutil de jugar con mis lagunas.

"¿Qué le decía?" No recordaba si aún era mi esposa, si habíamos llegado a firmar los documentos de divorcio…nada.

—Soy su esposo—. Me armé de valor para exclamar convencido mi respuesta.

El resto de las preguntas fue de una índole similar; ¿en dónde vivíamos? El trabajo de ambos… ¿cómo íbamos a pagar el servicio brindado…Bueno, eso último me encargaría de averiguarlo cuando llegaran nuestros padres.

Unos minutos después de responder las formulaciones, la familia apareció, abarrotando el reducido espacio de la recepción.

Me mordí los labios, conteniendo los deseos de salir inmediatamente de ese lugar, había una razón más importante por la que estaba allí, y no me iría, esta vez no huiría con el rabo entre las patas, me quedaría hasta que todas mis dudas fueran resueltas.

—¡Ranma! ¡¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Cómo está Akane?—. De nueva cuenta, el padre de ella, esta vez, sin la actitud hostil de horas atrás. Al contrario, no parecía tener otra preocupación encima que saber de su hija. De algún modo, empezábamos a entendernos.

—Si, hijo, dinos.

"¿Y si los mantengo en el condenado abismo en el que me han tenido ellos?"

—¿Por qué permiten que este joven tome tantas atribuciones que no le corresponden?—. Abriéndose paso en medio de la familia, apareció un anciano al que no había visto antes, sin embargo, la mirada despectiva de sus ojos negros y sus brazos cruzados con firmeza, me hacían más que consciente de que yo no le suponía otra cosa que una molesta piedra en el zapato.

—Yo fui quien la trajo a este hospital…y aún no sé nada —Contesté, ignorando la presencia de esa figura de porte altivo— Todavía deben estar revisando a Akane— Que se enteraran de una vez que ya sabía parte de mi pasado—. Mi esp…

—En ese caso, te agradezco que hayas salvado la vida de mi nieto, pero ahora que están en buenas manos, creo que tu estancia en este sitio es…redundante—. Exclamó mordaz.

Me sentí explotar por dentro. Me habían excluido de la familia completamente para darle cabida a un perfecto desconocido con aires de grandeza, y además, dijo su nieto…Mi retahíla de recriminaciones se detuvo en seco…Un flechazo de lucidez me atravesó la memoria…sabía que lo conocía de antes. Lo observé con escrutinio, tratando de recordar de dónde lo conocía, por qué me guardaba ese desprecio…Segundos después lo visualicé…mucho más joven, las facciones menos duras…No, no era él…era su hijo, el tipo de mi accidente.

—Yusuke—. Murmuré, como si en ese espacio sólo estuviéramos nosotros dos… temiendo la respuesta. El fruncimiento de sus labios resecos me lo confirmaron.

—Recordaste a mi hijo, ¿no?

Esto terminó por hundirme en un pozo. Significaba que esas alucinaciones eran verdad, que no sólo Akane fue mi esposa…también me había engañado con ese tipo que intentó matarla, entonces, ¿y la noticia que me daba de estar embarazada…" ¡Dios!, ¡¿en qué se había convertido mi vida?"

—¿Ustedes son los familiares de la paciente, Tendo Akane? —Mi madre y Kasumi respondieron afirmativamente, y él prosiguió—. Su estado es muy delicado, el feto tiene enredado el cordón umbilical en su cuello, y si no operamos cuanto antes, podría ser peligroso para la vida de ambos.

—¡Nooo! —Don Soun, quien hacía rato que ya había cesado su llanto, volvió a resurgir con un par de cataratas de llanto, a la vez que sacudía al Doctor—. ¡Mi bebé tiene que estar bien! ¡A ella no le puede pasar nada malo!

—Mantenga la calma, es un proceso que compromete algunos riesgos, pero lucharemos porque estén bien…el quirófano se va a desocupar en aproximadamente veinticinco minutos y la pasaremos a operación.

—¿Ella aún está…?—. Me había quedado en silencio todo este tiempo, procesando información, pendiente de su estado…Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera sabía para qué demonios me seguía preocupando.

—¿Uh? No, despertó hace unos minutos, eso sí, muy débil por la pérdida de sangre —Él pareció leer mis pensamientos e intentó tranquilizarme con sus palabras. "¿Era tan evidente?"—. Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo para que platiquen, a ella le ayudará a relajarse, está muy asustada.

—Sí, por favor, necesito verla—.

— — —

—

—Aquí es…Volveré en un par de minutos. Si necesita algo, no dudes en llamarme —Mis sentidos se alertaron al reconocer la voz del médico que me estaba atendiendo—. Abrí los ojos emocionada, y miré a través de la ventanilla de la puerta, la figura de dos personas. La habitación era demasiado grande para mi sola, y en estos momentos, deseaba que viniera mi familia, que me brindaran su apoyo y con sus palabras ayudaran a calmar esta angustia que me consume por dentro.

—Gracias, estaré pendiente de ella—. De inmediato supe de quién se trataba. Mi corazón dio un vuelco de alegría, y estaba nerviosa por tenerlo otra vez tan cerca, me moría por verlo, y sabía que ya no podría ocultarle nada.

Abrió la puerta, indeciso. Hubiera sido imposible negar que me analizó de pies a cabeza, hasta que pareció cerciorarse que de todo estuviera bien. Tomó una silla que se hallaba recargada en una de las paredes del cuarto, y la acercó para quedar a un lado mío.

Jaló la silla un poco más cerca, se retorció en ella, nervioso, e hizo varios intentos porque al menos saliera un soplo de viento de sus labios. No fue capaz de pronunciar nada, su mirada se mantenía fija en las agujas que me atravesaban la mano. Su ceño se fruncía de vez en cuando, y luego volvía al gesto nostálgico y triste con el que había llegado.

—Lamento lo de hace un rato —Murmuré apenada—. T-tuve una pesadilla y…

—No tienes qué disculparte —Sus palabras sonaban frías, y sólo por sus ojos, sabía que fingía su indiferencia para no dañarse más. Traía su torbellino interior, y tenía la certeza de que aún se encontraba reflexionando mi grado de culpa—. Ya era muy tarde, y sé que debí asustarte.

—¿Cómo es que tienes todas esas heridas?—. No había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle, y francamente, verlo así, con su camisa empapada de sangre, provocó porte de mi horror al observarlo tan de repente en la oscuridad de la noche, incluso cuando su rostro era pura preocupación.

—Estuve…recordando…—Comenzó— fui al que creo que fue nuestro hogar, Akane, y me emboté de recuerdos que no me dejan en paz. Porque hay decenas de ellos que anhelaría con todo mi ser que fueran verdad…y otros, tan amargos, que preferiría no saberlos.

—Hice lo que creí mejor para todos—. Balbuceé. "¿Y en serio conseguí que al menos uno de los dos fuera feliz?...No"

—Akane, no puedo seguir así…—Su mano por fin se atrevió a posarse sobre mi brazo, lleno de expectación, de ansia…—. Ya no más secretos, por favor…dime qué ocurrió.

— — —

—

—"¡Dios!" Siete minutos y sabría si Ranma y yo íbamos a ser padres. Eran casi tres semanas de retraso, y cada vez estaba más consciente de mi posible estado. Preparé la prueba y salí del baño, disparada…sentía las paredes venirse sobre mí, formándome un nudo en el estómago y sintiendo que me sofocaba por la falta de aire. Anduve caminando de aquí para allá y los nervios de punta no me permitían sentarme un segundo, cuando ya me encontraba de pie otra vez.

No sabía qué hacer, creía que todavía no era el momento de tenerlo. Nos faltaban unos meses para terminar los estudios, aún deseaba encontrar un trabajo estable y me aterrorizaba pensar en la reacción de él cuando se enterara de todas las obligaciones que vendrían con esto.

Se suponía que nos estábamos protegiendo, y ahora, no importaba que estuviéramos casados, mi mente aún me jugaba malas pasadas, y me hacía pensar que lo obligaba a quedarse junto a mí. "¿Y si se arrepentía luego?" …"No, no lo haría" Se quedó petrificado por varias horas cuando le di la noticia, un día entero para decir la palabra "hijo", y definitivamente: "voy a ser papá" le costó el triple. Pero al final, creo que terminó de procesarlo, mostrándose más dispuesto y seguro que yo.

—Ya regresé, perezosa —Unas manos se ciñeron a mi cintura desde la espalda y su cabeza se recargó en mi hombro. Me tomó por sorpresa, estaba tan ensimismada, que no lo escuché llegar— No vas a usar de pretexto que el bebé heredó el sueño del padre, porque no es…¿Qué es eso que traes en la mano?—. Cuestionó curioso.

—E-es una prueba…d-de embarazo —Tartamudeé, ladeando mi cabeza para encontrarme con su tierna mirada tratando de derrocar el temor que hacía bailar mis pupilas—. Quería estar segura antes de ir a un hospital.

—Estás temblando —Su rostro se llenó de confusión unos segundos, antes de soltarme de mi agarre y ponerse frente a mí —Es una buena idea…y no tienes por qué estar asustada…Pasé lo que pase, vamos a estar bien—. Le sonreí con nerviosismo, intentando relajarme al observar cómo trataba de confortarme cuando él mismo se estaba recargando en el borde del comedor para apoyarse. Si se paraba sin ayuda, sus piernas se quebrarían como si fuesen dos piezas de tiza.

—¿Es un regalo? —Tardé en darme cuenta del paquete que él sostenía desde que llegó—. ¿Es de los mamelucos que manda papá o el tío Genma?

—¿Eh?...N-no…bueno, sí…y-yo —. Él se puso rojo de pies a cabeza y sus manos se clavaron sin darse cuenta en la caja.

Sabía que si decía algo más, saldría huyendo por la ventana…así viviéramos en un sexto piso. Me acerqué lo más tranquila que pude, y dejé que nuestras miradas se encontraran mientras retiraba el paquete de sus manos.

—¿Ves? No tiene nada de malo —Le sonreí, sacando la prenda de la caja. Dudé un segundo, esta no era como el resto de la ropita regalada, que era de colores neutros o azules, porque estaba visto que tanto mi padre, como el de él, querían un nieto varón—. ¿Rosa?

—Es que…no vayas a pensar que es mío…y-yo, no compraría ese tipo de cosas… jamás… definitivamente…

—¿Es tuyo, verdad?—. Lo miré emocionada.

Ranma asintió apenado.

—Y-yo sé que ya tenemos demasiados con el centenar de cosas que nos ha regalado la familla…pero yo, bueno…quería que tuviera algo mío…y lo vi…creí que es-estaría bien si lo compraba…y…y…—Y exhaló, sacando todo el airé que traía contenido desde rato atrás.

Me castigué internamente por haberme atrevido a dudar de su cariño…"¡Y era un bobo!" que me hacía derramar lágrimas de alegría, porque la emoción no cabía dentro de mí. Si el podía estar listo, ¡Con los mil demonios!, yo también iba a estarlo.

Y los siete minutos pasaron…

…negativo.

— — —

—

Era como estar viendo de nueva cuenta las mismas expresiones que en mi recuerdo: el asombro mientras escuchaba mis palabras, el sonrojo, las sonrisas bobaliconas del orgullo henchido…la mirada ensombrecida cuando le dije el resultado, y a pesar de que me abracé a él para mitigar el dolor por un ser que todavía no nacía, por el que ya sufríamos... al que cobardemente, apenas empezaba a aceptar; nunca volvimos a ser los mismos.

—Se inició un agrio vacío entre nosotros —Suspiré entristecida—. Con cada día, estábamos más distantes, cada vez nos era más difícil fingir que todo esta bien; era demasiado ingenuo no saber qué era lo que nos pasaba.

—¿Qu-quiere decir que todo fue mi culpa?—. Reaccionó por fin. Ocultando su vergüenza al bajar la cabeza…sus mechones le ayudaron a formar un muro para mí.

—No, Ranma, creo que ambos cometimos muchos errores —Me erguí otro poco, hasta casi quedar sentada en la camilla. La posición acostada y con la cabeza doblada hacia él me estaba lastimando—. Yo me volví una desconfiada, llenándome la mente de imágenes de ti, buscando que te dieran en otro lado, lo que yo parecía no querer darte…Tú, te convertiste en el celo en persona, dudando hasta de los amigos que teníamos de años atrás, bramando a los cuatro vientos que era tuya a la menor provocación. Unos meses después, fue nuestra última discusión, empacaste tu maleta y saliste del departamento…te fuiste a vivir a un departamento cercano y cortamos toda comunicación. No volví a saber de ti en un tiempo.

—¡Soy un idiota! ¡No, un estúpido!—. Se levantó de su asiento, furioso, una rabia consigo mismo, su aura descontrolada ondeaba sin control, y llegué a temer que se diera de golpes contra la pared.

—…Tenías razón en desconfiar—. El permaneció unos minutos más arrinconado en una de las esquinas del cuarto, esperando que su coraje menguara. Cuando lo hizo, volvió a tomar asiento junto a mí.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso?—. Clamó, y yo continué, sabiendo que sólo lo hundiría más.

—Como te dije, empezaste a celarme de todos, por cualquier tontería. Incluso llegaste a sentirte ofendido porque nuestras amigas mencionaran lo lindo que se miraba algún chico que fuera pasando por la calle. Y de entre esos amigos, parecías desconfiar de alguien…nunca fue de tu agrado, me lo insinuabas cuando estábamos bien, y no dudaste en decírmelo en cara después de lo que habíamos vivido.

Llevábamos estudios diferentes, y por tanto, el único espacio para vernos era la hora de comer, mientras que él estaba en la misma aula que yo.

—¿Yusuke?—. Murmuró, pasándose la mano por la frente, forzando su cerebro a recordar.

—No parecía tener malas intenciones —Yo y mi confianza extrema con los demás, siempre me lo dijiste— Se comportó como un buen amigo, y cuando te fuiste, y-yo…

—¿N-no pudiste evitar enamorarte de él, cierto?—. Otra vez, ese mar vuelto un caos, las manos sujetas a la orilla de la colchoneta de la camilla.

—¡No! Espeté de inmediato, tratando de que mi mano sujeta, llegara a la de él—. Fue una de las personas en las que más me apoyé, al ue podía contarle todos mis problemas, pero nunca te hubiera traicionado, Ranma. No de esa forma tan ruin.

—…Los papeles de divorcio…¿eran reales? —. Asentí, y tu temple se quebró.

—Llegué a pensar que la mejor manera de continuar nuestra vida, era por caminos separados. Tu parecías haberte recuperado y quise dejarte libre. Por eso inicié con los trámites.

— — —

—

No había parado de llorar en toda la semana. Quise correr y arrebatarle a ese abogado las hojas que me obligaban a decir que quería divorciarme, pero no pude. Fue más de un mes de suplicar ansiosa por verte aparecer en mi puerta, imaginando que nos abrazaríamos, que me dirías que eras un idiota y no te volverías a ir…Me tragué mi orgullo y firmé las hojas, lo demás no eran más que ilusiones.

Por eso, cuando tocaron a la puerta y descubrí que eras tú, me quedé congelada, sin saber qué hacer. Con los labios entreabiertos, mientras esperaba saber si venías a entregarme los papeles con tu firma, o a decirme que este paso era una barbaridad; lo que deseaba escuchar.

—No puedes —Exclamó con su voz casi apagada. Lucía terriblemente mal; con la ropa sucia y sus cabellos encrespados—. Sé que he sido un maldito estúpido, pero no quiero separarme de ti, Akane.

—Creí…creí…que era lo que querías.

—No seas boba —Respondió angustiado. Entró al departamento y quedó a unos centímetros de mí—. Si en verdad quieres darme lo que quiero, dime que romperemos esas hojas, que vamos a volver a intentarlo, ser como antes…te lo suplico.

— — —

—

—…Y…¿lo hicimos? —Inquirió—. ¿Nos dimos esa oportunidad? ¿M-me dejaste entrar?

—Pasamos un par de semanas felices —Recordé con nostalgia. Sabía el trago amargo que se acercaba y que nublaba el recuerdo de los últimos bellos momentos que viví junto a ti—. Pero tuviste que salir fuera de la Ciudad para asistir a una conferencia del próximo torneo que se llevaría a cabo, y cuando volviste, todo el mundo que construimos se cayó a pedazos.

— — —

—

Nos encontrábamos en la cama, ya era hora de dormir, y él todavía seguía insistiendo.

—¿Segura que no quieres ir conmigo? —Un puchero en su cara me confirmaba que no estaba nada contento con mi negativa. Un último intento, con sus fuertes manos, me cogió de la cintura y en un solo movimiento, me sentó sobre su estómago, para vernos de frente —Podemos escaparnos para ir a uno de esos famosos restaurantes de Tokio…aunque sólo bebamos sake y pidamos un par de bolas de arroz—. Confesó divertido.

—Vamos, Ranma, sabes lo que daría por ir contigo, pero tengo que presentar el examen final —Fijé mis ojos castaños en los de él, los había estado esquivando para evitar que me embrujara, pero de alguna forma inexplicable, siempre lograba hacerme caer—. Sin embargo, como toda una Akane Tendo Saotome, te prometo que estaré en primera fila el día del combate.

—Me encanta cómo lo dices—. Susurró. Su mano se posó en mi nuca, y me fuiste atrayendo hacia tu rostro.

—¡Presumido…quieres lucirte frente a toda tu familia, ¿no?

—No…eso no me importa…yo hablaba de tu nombre…junto con el mío.

— — —

—

—Y recorriste tu mano para posarla en mi mejilla, me besaste…y…y luego yo…y tú—. La vergüenza se adueño de mí antes de terminar la oración Un fuerte calor se fue concentrando en mi cabeza y cubriendo mis mejillas de un rojo intenso.

—¿Es-estás diciendo que est-estuvimos juntos?—. Con trabajo conseguí escucharlo, debido al susurro en el que habló. Volteó a todas las esquinas de la habitación, con un pánico indescriptible porque alguien estuviese oyéndonos. Al menos se mostraba tan sonrojado como creí que yo lo estaría.

—Un…un poquito—. Él se quedó visiblemente a cuadros, y yo adiviné la pregunta que seguiría…"¿Qué rayos significa eso?"—. Quiero decir…nos acabábamos de reconciliar…y no estaba tomando pastillas, ni teníamos protección…y no queríamos arriesgarnos.

—Co-comprendo—. Tartamudeó.

—…Pero teníamos ganas de "despedirnos"…y no encontramos otra forma.

—Akane —Me interrumpió, con su ceja enarcada, tratando de encontrar mi respuesta en la sopa de letras—. No estoy entendiendo nada.

—¡Explotaste fuera de mi! ¡¿Está bien?

La impresión le hizo romper el descansa brazo de su silla, e irse de bruces al suelo.

—¡Sé que es el método más inseguro del mundo, pero es lo que hicimos en el par de "debilidades" de esas semanas! ¡Bestia!—. Estallé hasta casi gritar para que la frase saliera sin interrupciones. Lancé un resoplido con tintes de tornado y sentí que había descargado toda mi tensión de golpe.

Una vez recuperada la compostura, él se paró a mi lado. Escondió su timidez bajo una piedra.

—Y si "eso" pasó, ¿Por qué…por qué crees no hay una mínima posibilidad de que ese niño sea mío?

—Hubiera dado mi vida entera porque así fuera—. Giré mi cara a la pared que tenía al lado derecho. Un momento le estaba gritando a bocajarro, y luego, cada vez me sentía menos digna para dirigirle la mirada.

Su reacción me sorprendió. Retiró la sábana que cubría hasta la altura del pecho, para subirse a la camilla, junto conmigo, pasando una mano por mi espalda. Lo más cerca que nos permitían la estrechez de la cama y la incomodidad de los cables atravesándome las manos.

—Cuéntame —Me pidió, con un gesto de absoluta comprensión bañando cada una de sus palabras—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó el día del accidente?

— — —

—

Al día siguiente regresabas de tu viaje, y menuda impresión iba a darte. Me absorbí demasiado en los estudios, y el departamento, después de un par de días, era un completo desastre. Tendría que ir a comprar algunas cosas de limpieza, y rogaría porque llegaras después de que hubiese terminado.

Cogí mi bolso y me dispuse a ir al supermercado.

—¿Yusuke?—. Abrí la puerta y él apareció allí, con una sonrisa radiante y una botella de vino en las manos.

—Hey, hola campeona…¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? Quedaste en tercer lugar de promedio general en toda la Universidad….hay que festejar eso.

—No es gran cosa —Vacilé—. Además, dentro hay un desorden. Quiero acabar de limpiar antes de que vuelva Ra…

—¿Ranma? —Mencionó disgustado—. ¿Volviste con él?

—E-es mi esposo…yo…ya estamos sanando nuestras heridas.

—Está bien, Akane —Respondió sin un atisbo de ánimo—. Era mi amigo, y me preocupa el daño que te causó, pero si es a quien tú quieres junto a ti, no diré nada.

—Gra-gracias por comprenderme —sonreí nerviosa—…te aseguro que ha vuelto a ser el mismo chico de antes…y sobre lo que pasó hace días, lamento mucho n…

—¡Venga! No tengas cuidado, no ha pasado nada… Pero no vamos a hablar toda la tarde de él, ¿cierto?...Qué dices, ¿podemos brindar?

— — —

—

—El resto es muy confuso —Cada vez me descubría abrazándome con más fuerza a tu pecho. Temía que pronto me empezaras a ver con repugnancia, que todo ese amor que decías conservar por mi se convirtiera en desprecio…"Pero, por favor, no ahora" —Recuerdo que estuvimos conversando sobre cosas sin importancia, y de ahí, todo se volvió negro…Pienso que el vino tenía algo…Cuando desperté, estaba en mi cama, únicamente vestida con la camisa que él traía, y tú también te encontrabas ahí.

—Ese…ese canalla, ese bastardo se atrevió a tocarte—. Sus ojos irradiaban pura ira, su cuerpo temblaba incontrolable mientras descansaba su cabeza en la mía y un par de gotas cristalinas resbalaron por mi frente…Yo también quería llorar en silencio contigo, sin embargo, desataría el nudo de mi garganta cuando terminara de sacar toda la miseria que traía guardada.

—Me desperté muy confundida, mi cuerpo difícilmente podía mantenerse en pie y todo me daba vueltas…Era como si me hubiera drogado…T-tú le reclamaste, se agarraron a golpes y no logré reaccionar a tiempo, no hice nada para evitarlo…Todo ha terminado y no encuentro paz, sigo teniendo pesadillas en las que caes por esa ventana…en ninguna de ellas puedo hacer algo por ti… ¡no puedo, nunca puedo!

—Akane, calma. Te vas a hacer daño. Tienes que estar tranquila, él ya no te volverá a hacer daño. Ni él ni nadie.

—¿Viste al sujeto extraño que debió venir con el resto de la familia?—. Pregunté angustiada. Sabía que el padre de él debía estar ahí. Su hijo estaba muerto, pero dejaba al sucesor que seguiría oscureciendo mi vida.

—El viejo arrogante…

—Es el padre de Yusuke. Me bastaron muy pocos días para descubrir que su hijo le había llenado la cabeza de mentiras, le contó una vida "juntos" que jamás existió.

Y el resultó igual de patán. Les hizo creer a todos que se trató de un accidente, incluso cuando existía un arma involucrada, ¿te das cuenta? Si mencionaba que nada de eso era cierto, y que fui tomada sin mi consentimiento, sabría que su hijo le mintió, y te tomaría como culpable al querer vengarte.

—No importaba, debiste hacerlo, tenías el derecho a limpiar tu nombre —Su cuerpo se separó de mí, para girarse y quedar de frente, igual de cerca—. Llegué a odiarte Akane, te maldije miles de veces, y me atreví a hacerlo porque no sabía todo esto, me dejé llevar por medias verdades que decían una historia muy diferente. Debiste sacarme de mi error.

—¡No digas tonterías, Ranma! No tienes una maldita idea de lo que fue verte dormido durante cuatro meses sin poder moverte... —Mi mano se posó sobre tu mejilla, toqué una herida y torciste los labios de dolor. Tenía razón, sólo había que ver tus cicatrices para ver lo expuesto que estabas antes, y lo mal que te encontrabas ahora—. Era tan fácil hacerte daño. Preferí esperar, guardaba la esperanza de que cuando despertaras, me perdonarías y de algún modo arreglaríamos esto…juntos.

—Akane…

—Hubo un par de semanas en las que pasaste por un estado crítico…me sentía abandonada y el colmo llegó cuando escuché a mi padre pedirles a mis hermanas que limpiaran el Dojo para tu velatorio…Intenté acabar con toda mi pena, pero no lo conseguí. Sabes —Sonreí con nostalgia—. En este mismo hospital supe que estaba esperando a mi bebé. Ahí comprendí que cuando despertaras, si es que algún día lo hacías, no podrías volver junto a mí.

—Akane, no sabes cuánto siento lo que has tenido que pasar, pero te juro que ya no habrá más…Hemos vivido unos meses de pesadilla, y estamos ignorando que tenemos un pasado mucho más fuerte que eso. No podemos darnos por vencidos. Yo no pedí la fe, y tú tampoco puedes ¡no seas terca! —Colocaste tus manos a ambos lados de la camilla y te acercaste tanto, que pude sentir tu respiración en mi cuello—. ¿Recuerdas las veces que te dije que lo iba a querer como si fuera mío? Lo haré, y tendremos nuestra pequeña familia.

—Señorita Tendo —Una enfermera indiscreta asomó la cabeza por la puerta y sentí que él hizo un vano intento por levantarse de la camilla y volver a la silla de antes para que no lo regañaran. No lo logró, igual y ya lo habían pillado. Ranma levantó su rostro y miré la sonrisa de nervios que traía encima—. En dos minutos la llevaremos a quirófano.

—Está bien—. Contesté, esperando que se retirara.

—Veinte a que me reprende—. Me susurró.

—¿Qué?

—Ah, jovencita, ¿podría decirle a su amado Romeo que las camillas son para una sola persona?

—Por supuesto, lo haré—. Dije, fingiendo seriedad, casi mordiéndome el labio para no soltar la risa.

—Bien—. Dio por válida mi respuesta y se fue, cerrando la puerta.

—Dos minutos—. Murmuré.

—¡Hey! —Exclamó molesto—. Nada de pensar cosas malas, o te vas a arrugar como una pasa y no te voy a reconocer cuando salgas de ahí.

—A veces no sé cómo pude enamorarme de alguien como tú.

—Yo sí —Confesó con una sonrisa de triunfo—. Debe ser porque soy adorable.

—Eres…eres—. Una pizca menos de arrogancia y serías perfecto. No, ya lo eras.

—Hola jóvenes —Un par de enfermeros, vestidos de blanco y con aire de adolescentes, entraron al cuarto con una camilla movible para llevarme.

Después de pedirle amablemente a Romeo que les diera espacio para acercarse con la cama, la pegaron junto a donde yo me encontraba y me pasaron con mucho cuidado a ella.

—Es hora de despedirse por un rato—. Dijo alguno de los dos, los ignoré, más alerta en buscarlo a él por el cuarto.

—¿Ranma…?

—Estaré pidiendo porque todo salga perfecto—. No podías verme porque me encontraba detrás. Así que caminé lentamente hasta posicionarme a tu lado, mi cuerpo estaba perdiendo cada vez más energías, y formarte es última sonrisa de apoyo, me había supuesto un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano.

Me alegraba de que no hubieras notado que las manchas en mi camisa se fueron engrandeciendo cada vez más, y camuflé mi desvanecimiento momentáneo, sosteniéndome de las orillas de tu camilla, alcanzando a rozar mi nariz con la tuya. "Olías tan bien" te miré a los ojos antes de bajar mis párpados y ladear la cabeza para alcanzar tus labios. Por primera vez en meses de soledad, supe lo que era volver a sentir el fuego del ser amado quebrándote las defensas y estremeciéndote los sentidos. Sólo podías ser tú.

—Te amo, no lo olvides.

— — —

—

Me quedé ahí, sólo en la habitación, recostado en la camilla en la que ella reposara antes. Debía cerrar los ojos e intentar recuperarme un poco antes de salir fuera y volver a enfrentarme a esa bandada de mentirosos. Una pregunta vagando por mi mente; "¿Cómo pudieron dejar que sufriera ella sola?"

Perdí la cuenta del tiempo, me desperté cuando escuché los pasos de alguien que se dirigía hacia acá.

—¿Ranma?—. Me erguí de inmediato. Era mi viejo que invadía la privacidad del pequeño recinto—. Uno de los enfermeros me dijo que te habías quedado aquí y que lucías como si fueras a morir… ¿Estás bien?

—No, no lo estoy —De un brinco me puse de pie, y al instante, ya lo tenía acorralado junto a la pared de azulejos verdosos, a un lado de la puerta—. ¡Confié en ti, te conté cómo me estaba consumiendo de amor por ella y no fuiste capaz de decírmelo!

—¡Basta! ¡Tienes que controlarte! Akane así lo quiso. Nos convenció. No ibas a poder defenderte, y ella también correría peligro…Te protegió a ti y a ella misma.

Decidí soltarlo, reconocía que podía estar en lo cierto, aún y seguía considerándolo un pésimo plan.

—…La abandoné —Suspiré cansado—. La dejé sola cuando más me necesitaba.

—No te juzgues por el pasado, sólo trata de enmendar tu presente y serán felices…Toma —Arrojándome a las manos, una camisa roja, limpia—. Tu madre se va a desmayar si te paras delante de ella con esas fachas.

Bufé como respuesta. No ocupaba verme para saber cómo me encontraba. Le di la espalda, intentando evitar que notara mi torpeza para abrir los botones. Dejé la camisa empapada de rojo sobre la camilla y tomé la nueva.

—¡Estás loco si crees que estás bien! —Gritó, casi con una voz asustada, muy rara en él—. Iré por una enfermera que te cure.

—Aquí están. Los estamos buscando —Mi mamá también llegó al cuarto y me apresuré a abotonarme. Ya tenía suficiente con la preocupación recién adquirida de mi padre.

—¿Qué pasa?—. Traté de sonar natural.

—Una enfermera salió hace unos momentos del cuarto donde estaban operando a Akane, y nos dijo que ya habían terminado.

—¡¿Cómo está?—. ¡Al diablo la naturalidad!, la ansiedad me volvió de un solo golpe.

—El Doctor saldrá en unos momentos, por eso quería encontrarlos —Comentó—. Creo que debemos estar todos juntos.

—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, salgamos de aquí—. Una dosis extra de adrenalina, y los malestares parecieron derrumbarse.

— — —

—

—…Está en una incubadora, y se encuentra perfectamente bien a pesar de ser prematura, sin embargo, es mejor tenerla en observación un par de días.

—… ¿Y Akane?—. Ignoraba si ya lo había dicho, no podía resistir sin saber de la voz de ese médico, que ella no corría ningún peligro.

—La paciente se encuentra en el área de cuidados intensivos, traía las plaquetas demasiado bajas y apenas logramos controlar las hemorragias que surgieron durante la cesárea…El banco de sangre no cuenta con su tipo, pero ya mandamos pedir varias unidades al hospital de Tokio —Su vista nos recorrió a todos, analíticamente—. Si alguno de ustedes tiene el tipo de sangre de la señorita Tendo, sería conveniente que me acompañaran. Así podrá recuperarse más rápido.

—Yo lo tengo —Mi madre dio un paso al frente. Yo me hubiese ofrecido de inmediato, pero ignoraba si le podía servir, si lo supiera, no dudaría en abrirme los brazos de lado a lado, hasta vaciarme completamente, si con ello la salvaba. También volteé a ver a su familia. El rostro apesadumbrado de sus hermanas y el tío Soun, me hizo comprender que no lo eran— Tú puedes hacerlo, Ranma…aunque me preocupa cómo te ves. Estás muy pálido—. Y gracias a todos los santos, no podía verme el costado.

"Lo sentía mucho, pero su confesión me hizo tomar una decisión en el acto"

—Bien, ¿Pueden acompañarme?

Tomé la mano de mi mamá y fuimos en silencio tras de él. Ella ya no comentó nada, sabía lo terco que podía ser, y para mí, nunca estuvo más claro que haría lo que fuera para que se repusiera.

— — —

—

Atravesamos el laboratorio que era inmenso, quizás del tamaño del Dojo, lleno de aparatos extraños y enormes congeladores que hacían parecer que estábamos en una tienda de electrodomésticos. Al final, llegamos a un pequeño rincón, un cuartito de menos de dos metros cuadrados; el lugar destinado para extraer la sangre de los donadores.

La primera en pasar fue ella, dejé que lo hiciera mientras yo seguía intentando recuperarme.

—Ranma…—. Esa fue mi madre. Aunque no reaccioné hasta que el médico tocó mi hombro.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer?—. Contesté afirmativamente, ofreciendo mi brazo más "limpio"

—¡Listo! —Exclamó— Me quedaré aquí para anotar unos datos. Ustedes pueden ir afuera, si la paciente ya despertó, les dejarán pasar—. Ofreció amable.

— — —

—

"Sólo faltas tú por entrar a verla" "Valor, Saotome, valor" Recorrí el pasillo frente a la habitación un centenar de veces, no quería apreciarla dormida. Ella había soportado verme así por meses; yo no era capaz de ver sus ojos castaños cerrados, y saber que no era a causa del sueño.

—¿Todavía sigues ahí, jovencito? —La encargada de limpieza que había entrado hacía un rato a dejar toallas dentro de la habitación, salía para encontrarme hecho piedra ahí afuera, con una cara de circunstancia que no logré ocultar—. La chica ya está consciente…me pidió que le hablará a su familia.

—Gra-gracias—. Me escabullí dentro, antes de que me siguiera haciendo preguntas.

Antes de avanzar a su lado, me recargué en la puerta unos segundos. El ridículo movimiento de meterme deprisa, me había sacudido el pulso cual si hubiese corrido una maratón.

—¿Ranma?—. Recitó adormecida, levantando un poco sus párpados.

—Hola—. Me acerqué a su llamado. Estaba despeinada, las pupilas enrojecidas y con algunas lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, y aún así, podía ser la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en mi vida.

—Me siento muy mal—. Cerró sus ojos mientras buscaba a tientas mi mano.

—Shhh…Kane, no hables, aún estás muy débil. Descansa—. Debía transmitirle confianza, y yo debía mentalizarme en que esas palabras tan pesimistas eran por el cansancio.

—Ranma, quiero verla…no sé si voy a resistir…necesito sentirla, tenerla junto a mí…por favor

—No te vayas a dormir —deposité su mano sobre su pecho y me dirigí a la entrada lo más rápido que pude—. Iré por tu bebé.

Era hora de saber si realmente tendría el valor para afrontar la más grande de mis promesas.

**Continuará**

**Notas**

Si creen que lo he dejado hasta aquí a propósito…pues sí… XDDD…nah, estaba pensando en seguir hasta terminarlo, pero hubiera sido una Biblia XDDD…ah, síp…hola n_n Les agradezco por la paciencia a esta chica-tortuguiana, el apoyo a través de sus lecturas, y por supuesto, a quienes se toman unos minutitos en dejarme saber su opinión. Gracias n_n

Ah, y como decía, estoy casi segura de que el próximo capítulo será el último n_n Ya le tengo nombre y todo: "El canto de los cisnes" n_n

PD: Dedicado a las chicas a las que me llevo diciéndoles, cada vez que puedo, que la historia terminará a lo Capuleto y Montesquieu XDDD…ustedes saben que tengo corazón de pollo, y en el fondo me siento muy culpable n/ /n

PD2: Y haciéndome publicidad :P en mi galería, está un dibujo que está basado en cierta escena semi-romántica del capítulo seis, por si quieren verlo n_n. Si eres menor de edad, ignora este PD : )

Nos vemos.


	10. El canto del cisne

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

—

**El ladrón de corazones**

**El canto del cisne**

—

—…No, papá. Ya te dije que no podré acompañarte a la cena de esta noche —La voz del otro lado de la línea telefónica murmuró una serie de reclamos a los que no presté atención alguna. Había planes mucho más urgentes en los cuales concentrarse— Sí…sí…ahá…te prometo que en la mañana hablaremos sobre el proyecto…Sí…hoy quedé de verme con Akane y no puedo fallarle…Claro, me he citado con ella para reconciliarnos. Fue una discusión sin sentido, pero ya verás que para el anochecer estaremos juntos otra vez. Es más —Confirmé con un aire de emoción—. Si la suerte está de mi lado, quizás tenga fecha de boda…Adiós…Gracias, voy a necesitarla.

Esta vez me encargué de asegurarme de poner el celular en modo silencioso y enterrarlo en el fondo del bolsillo de mi pantalón. No quería más interrupciones como esa cuando platicara con ella.

Ya casi era la hora y la angustia porque no apareciera me estaba empezando a descontrolar, y sin embargo, no iba a llamarle y pecar de hostigamiento, todo debía surgir de manera natural; tan natural, que ni yo mismo pudiera darme cuenta.

Me recargué nuevamente en la silla, tratando de "alisar" las partes de la camisa que parecían haberse arrugado. Entre más presentable, mejor.

No podía echarlo a perder. Tardé días en lograr que contestara mi llamada, y ahora que había aceptado salir de su jaula, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

Escogí una cafetería aledaña a su departamento. Además de no tener el pretexto de negarse por caminar mucho, contaban con un excelente servicio, y el lugar rebosaba de la intimidad y la calidez de las mesas del interior del local, como del respirar fresco y tranquilo de las mesas de fuera. Engalanado con el espectáculo de ver las hojas otoñales, bailando con el viento al desprenderse de su sitio.

Terminé escogiendo una de las mesitas cuadradas, al aire libre. Con seguridad, a ella le haría mejor el ver algo más que las cuatro paredes de su casa.

"¡Dios, faltaba tan poco!" Demasiados días sin saber de ti y el desespero ya casi acababa con mi cordura. Y todo por culpa de ese idiota que había logrado trastocarte la vida. Aún me parecía increíble ver cómo sufría la persona a la que amabas por alguien que no valía nada.

"Si sólo me dejaras…"

—Hola—. Apareció al frente, recitando un saludo con la voz angelical que poseía.

—Ho-hola, Akane—. Balbuceé, aderezando mi saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Me sentí un estúpido por no haberla sentido llegar, por no recibirla como se merecía. Inmediatamente me puse de pie, y después de saludarla efusivamente de mano, proseguí a mover la silla de metal en la que tomaría asiento, frente a mí.

Simplemente hermosa. Enfundada en un vestido blanco sin mangas. Aunque nada tan blanco y terso como la piel delicada al que sólo podía acceder a través del toque de su mano. Que te hipnotiza, te hace querer acercarla a ti y aspirar el dulce olor natural que provenía del interior de sus poros. De esas pieles que te excitan los sentidos sin tener que recurrir a los perfumes baratos y el maquillaje cargado que usan la mayoría de las féminas: una de las tantas razones por las que me hallaba prendado de ti.

—¿Cómo has estado, Yusuke?—. Preguntó tímida, lejana. Buscando un tema de conversación, más por decir algo que por saberlo…Autómata…sufriendo por Ranma, como siempre…Es tan difícil mantenerse en la cordura para disfrutar de la felicidad conseguida, y tan fácil de caer en el vicio de cometer idiotez tras idiotez…y en eso se había llevado las palmas: peor para él.

—Yo estoy muy bien, en un par de días, será la inauguración de la segunda clínica de mi padre aquí en la ciudad, y por supuesto, quiere que yo esté a cargo…Claro que eso será cuando hagamos el examen final de la Universidad, en unas semanas —Después de mi momento de lucimiento, carraspeé, y volví al tema que realmente me importaba—. Pero no te cité para hablar de mí, aquí la que me preocupa eres tú. Llevas tantos días encerrada en tu casa, sin contestar mis mensajes ni las llamadas…Recuerda lo que te he dicho, él terminará reflexionando y vendrá a suplicarte que lo perdones.

—No es por Ranma —Susurró cabizbaja—…es que…no me apetecía salir.

—Akane…—. Tranquilo, pero indicándole claramente que su mentira no funcionaría conmigo.

—En serio—. Y sus labios hicieron el vago intento por curvarse en una sonrisa.

—Akane —Traté de sonar dulce, echando mi cuerpo hacia delante para alcanzar sus manos, unidas en un puño— ¿Sabes lo que es realmente triste? Que respondas a mis preguntas con monosílabos y frases prefabricadas…porque sé que no estás bien, sin embargo, no me dejas ayudarte —Por primera vez, te encontraste clavando tus ojos sobre mí, y tenía razón, era capaz de leer la tristeza contenida que guardabas en ellos—. Me da coraje, porque yo siempre he hecho el esfuerzo de ser un libro abierto para ti, y sé que la amistad que tenemos no te obliga a contármelo todo, pero soy demasiado egoísta y quisiera conocer lo que sientes para saber cómo ayudarte.

—No es que no te tenga confianza, Yusuke, es que y-yo—. Sus pupilas volvieron a desviarse, algo avergonzada.

—…Como amigo, voy a darte un consejo —Le hablé claro— si no es conmigo, me haré a un lado para que busques a alguien a quien le tengas más confianza, mas no te quedes con esos sentimientos guardados, desmoronándote por dentro…no soporto mirarte así…no me gusta ver cómo é..esto te afecta—. También retiré mi vista de ella: necesitaba tranquilizarme antes de decir algo fuera de tono.

—…Le envié los trámites de divorcio hace una semana —Contestó por fin—. Y aún sigo pensando si hice lo correcto.

El cielo y el infierno supieron el esfuerzo sobrehumano que me costó no sonreír en ese preciso momento y lanzar exclamaciones de alegría a los cuatro vientos. ¡Era lo mejor que escuchara en meses enteros!

—Si…si crees que ya le has dado el tiempo necesario, entonces es lo mejor, Akane—. "¿cómo decir una frase tan llena de emoción, intentando que sonara cual si fuera un comentario solidario?"—. Que me disculpe Ranma, pero ya ha ido demasiado lejos. Algún día se dará cuenta de lo tonto que fue al dejar ir lo mejor de su vida.

—Probablemente tienes razón —Alzó la voz— Me cuesta aceptarlo, pero empiezo a creer que ya he soportado lo suficiente—. Sus manos se soltaron de mi agarre para cerrarse en dos puños sobre la mesa.

—Sí, aún necesita madurar. Cambió tanto por una tontería…él dijo que iba a esperar a que tú estuvieras lista, y ve lo que hace, salir corriendo como un niño malcriado y caprichoso al que no le han comprado su juguete.

—¿Sabes?...no lo es…Ranma, yo sé que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Soportó la presión de nuestros padres por años, y si esa falsa alarma no hubiese pasado, seguiría igual de seguro…—Su mirada volvió a perderse en un dejo nostálgico mientras proseguía respondiendo—. Simplemente creo que cuando se enteró que podía estar esperando un hijo suyo, sus ideas se revolvieron…quizás, en el fondo, lo anhelaba más de lo que deseaba reconocer, pero jamás se hubiera atrevido a obligarme.

Ella se quedó aún más pensativa, y yo me di el lujo de terminar su frase: "Querría tener un bebé y educarlo lo mejor posible. Para demostrarse a si mismo que no caería en los mismos errores que cometieron con él, que lo haría mucho mejor que su padre"…La típica chica que involuntariamente hacía lo posible por cubrir los errores de su pareja. Él era un idiota y no la merecía, punto.

—Akane, deja de defenderlo. Cierto, es válido cambiar de opinión, no obstante, cuando te estás llevando por las patas un matrimonio como el que tenían, te preguntas si en verdad lo valoraba tanto como tú…

—Es-estoy convencida que sí…—. Cómo envidiaba no ser yo el causante del amor latente que se traslucía por las ventanas castañas de su alma.

—Bueno, qué te parece si dejamos el tema por un rato —Sugerí—. Puedo adivinar que volverás a tu casa y seguirás quebrándote la cabeza por ello, así que olvidémonos de todo por un rato… ¿Quieres un helado o un café?

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?—. "¡Por fin!" Esa sonrisa optimista que ansiaba verle, y dedicada sólo para mí. ¿Existía en el mundo algo mejor que eso?

Una señal de mi mano, y después de atender el pedido de otra mesa, una de las jóvenes meseras que atendían el lugar se acercó a la de nosotros.

"Un par de helados de chocolate" Ayudaron a olvidar nuestras penas, y acompañado de temas mucho más alegres y sin gran relevancia que hacer reír al compañero, te llenan de nuevas energías.

Hasta que de algún modo, él aparecía en su vida para volver a remover la herida que apenas empieza a cicatrizar, la que, con el tiempo, tenía intenciones de cerrarle y permitirle abrir los ojos a alguien más.

El teléfono de Akane timbró, y no me hizo falta mas que verle las facciones anhelantes al leer el nombre en la pantalla, para saber quién le llamaba: "Ranma"

Ella musitó su nombre un par de veces; la voz del otro lado nunca contestó…

Quedó tan devastada…y yo me sentí reventar. No porque la dejara hablando sola; no importaba si no había contestado, la llamada significaba que él quería acercarse a mi Akane…y eso no lo iba a permitir, como que me llamaba Yusuke Shiraiwa. Tuvo su oportunidad y la dejó pasar. Y ahora su lugar era el de los perdedores. ¡Que se hiciera a un lado!

Se levantó de prisa y recogió el bolso blanco que había dejado encajado en una de las esquinas de su silla.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme—. Oh, sí, apostaba que guardarías aún más la esperanza de que Ranma viniera a buscarte.

—Akane —Alce la voz, casi gritándole. La tomé del brazo y la atraje hacia mí con un poco de fuerza—. ¡No dejes que te controle!

Provocando que hasta los comensales del interior de la cafetería, nos observaran a través de los ventanales.

—Creo…gracias por el helado, pero hay muchas cosas sobre las que tengo qué pensar todavía—. Liberándose de mi mano para encaminarse al reducido camino empedrado que servía de entrada a la cafetería.

Te dejé ir. Ya buscaría la forma más eficaz de demostrarte qué sólo yo merecía estar a tu lado.

— — —

…Y abriste la puerta para restregarme silenciosamente en la cara que habías vuelto con Ranma. Derrumbaste mi mundo, Akane. Me hiciste olvidar al hombre perfecto que intentaba ser para ti, el que te conquistaría con cariño, quedándome a tu lado, como lo venía haciendo con paciencia hasta ahora.

Me hiciste pasar, y cada comentario dirigido hacia él, era emoción pura. Haciendo que el odio reprimido emergiera de mi interior con cada palabra dotada de dulzura, añorando que volviera de su viaje… Deseé vengarme de él, y también de ti, por mártir, por perdonarlo y seguirle regalando oportunidades... "¿Por qué'"

Mi discernimiento perdió valor y colapsé en una idea que jamás se me habría ocurrido si no sintieras ese amor tan patético que le profesabas…Después de darse cuenta de que te perdió, debía verter su vida en pos de su perdón por haberte hecho sufrir tanto tiempo. En cuanto a ti, si no estabas conmigo por las buenas, lo conseguiría de cualquier otro modo.

— — —

Después de probar la miel de tu cuerpo, creí que morir, aún por tu culpa, bien merecía la pena. No cabía duda de que eras una mujer excepcional, la mejor que pudo cruzar ante mis ojos. Debo pedir perdón. Me sentí desesperado, y a pesar de apuntarte con mi arma, no deseaba quitarte la vida, sino asegurarme de que irías conmigo, que nos reencontraríamos en el infierno y por fin estaríamos juntos.

Pero el siempre estaba ahí, impidiendo que fuéramos felices, amargándonos la existencia y manchando mi muerte heroica con la suya…Dando su vida por ti, Akane.

— — —

—

Tuve la inmensa fortuna de preguntarle a una enfermera y enterarme que el cunero estaba en el mismo piso en el que se encontraba la habitación de Akane. Habiendo que caminar hasta el final del pasillo y girar a la izquierda. Una verdadera bendición, porque no hubiese resistido ir más lejos.

Caminé lentamente por el pasaje. Me detenía a ratos, cuando sentía que el final del pasillo se oscurecía. Jugando a delinear con un par de dedos las paredes que iba atravesando, siendo la realidad, que utilizaba este sencillo truco para ganar algo más de equilibrio en mi cuerpo.

Después de tomarme el tiempo necesario, por fin pude llegar. Mis manos se plasmaron en el ventanal que protegía la habitación, el que permitía que las familias observaran a los recién nacidos a través del cristal.

Me permití recargar la frente en el vidrio y cerré los ojos un momento. Era una sensación tan extraña el descubrir que el llanto y los balbuceos de esos niños conseguía relajarme. Porque sabía que entre ellos estaba la hija de Akane… viva. La iba a llevar conmigo, y le ayudaría a su madre, transmitiéndole un poco de esa energía que seguro poseía.

A simple vista logré distinguir doce pequeños bultos, que más bien parecían ovillos; todos iguales. A pesar de que algunos sacaban las manos y las cabezas por sobre las cobijas, me era imposible distinguirlos.

La enfermera que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, se acercó a la ventanilla y me hizo señas con las manos para que le indicara cuál cunero era, creyendo que yo lo sabría. Me alcé de hombros con timidez al ignorar la respuesta. Siempre lo dije y lo seguiría pensando: todos los bebés eran absolutamente iguales.

—¡Muchacho! Estás perdido —Me dijo, abriendo la puerta. Era una mujer bajita de estatura y de piel morena, vestida con una sudadera, pantalones y un gorro, verdes, hechos de alguna tela especial para su trabajo—. Anda, no te quedes ahí. Pasa.

La seguí, caminando por el estrechísimo pasillo que se escondía tras la entrada, el cual desembocaba con otra puerta al lado izquierdo, donde era el cuarto que yo observaba por el cristal. Las doce cunas que se apreciaban tan cerca desde fuera, ahora se encontraban al fondo, y cerca de nosotros, pagadas a la pared, un cuarteto de cuneros especiales, de esas que mas bien parecían cajas de vidrio, con orificios para meter tubos o algo. Imaginando que era para aquéllos bebés que nacieran con problemas.

La cara bobalicona se me desencajó al momento…Si la hija de Akane estaba en una de esas…si también se encontraba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte…

—¡Toma! Ponte esto—. Me ordenó la enfermera, arrojándome una bata de manga larga, que me llegara hasta las rodillas y que era idéntica al material ahulado y al color de las prendas de ella.

—Claro—. Le obedecí de inmediato, mientras que disimuladamente me acercaba a esas cunas especiales y escrutaba a cada uno de los niños que ahí se encontraba. Cabellos y ojos de una gran variedad de colores, pero ninguno coincidía con los de Akane o los de ese patán; mucho menos a los míos.

Dándome tiempo a vestirme, ella fue a un anaquel que encontraba en el lado opuesto del cuarto, y volvió con una cobija doblada perfectamente en un cuadro.

—¿Cómo se llama la afortunada mamá?—. Preguntó alegre, mirándome expectante, a la espera de algún nombre que saliera de mi boca.

—Akane —Respondí—. Akane Tendo.

—¡Ahh…la chiquilla Tendo! —Sonrió divertida—. Tiene unos pulmones increíbles. El reporte dice que es prematura, pero sabes, su peso está muy bien, mucho mejor que el de los otros niños.

—¡¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!—. Era una noticia genial, y a Akane le alegraría mucho saberlo.

La mujer pasó por enfrente de mí y se adentró en ese sembradío de bebés, deteniéndose frente a una de las cunas. Yo imité sus pasos e intenté ver las letras que marcaban la etiqueta, pero mi vista estaba demasiado desenfocada para apreciar otra cosa que no se tratara de unas manchas negras. Por unos instantes, llegué a creer que mi condición mejoraba. Demasiado equivocado.

—Tendo-chan, tu papá quiere conocerte—. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella cogió el pequeño bulto, arropándola con la cobija que había tomado antes, depositando a la bebé entre mis brazos.

La sensación que experimenté fue una ola de calidez invadiendo cada célula de mi ser. Una paz y una alegría que no había experimentado en toda mi vida. Una sonrisa de júbilo se formó en mi rostro, y aunque mis manos estaban temblando de emoción, me las arreglé para no soltarla a su suerte. La mantuve así, junto a mí, tal como habría cobijado a su mamá unas horas atrás.

"¿En verdad era tan sencillo que sintiera tanto por una cosita a la que no podía ver bien?"

—Oh, mira, se está escondiendo—. Riendo con la primera travesura que nos haría la pequeña. La cobija que antes le tapara del aire acondicionado del hospital, se había movido, y ahora cubría parte de su cabecita, logrando que no pudiera verla.

Recargué más su cuerpecito junto a mí, para sujetarla en un solo brazo y destaparla con el otro.

Hice el movimiento, pero no me atreví a soltarla, era demasiado arriesgado, demasiado frágil. Al final ideé lo que mejor se me ocurrió, me agaché hasta remover la estorbosa cobija con mis dientes…y por fin pude destapar su cabecita por completo.

Di un paso atrás y terminé chocando con otro de los cuneros. El pequeño propietario comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón…pero no importaba. El tiempo se había detenido por completo para mí. Viendo esos ojitos oscuros mirándome con dulzura, sus mejillas sonrosadas, y su cabello; futura melena azulada, dispuesta como pequeños trocitos de suave algodón.

—Akane—. Fue todo lo que salió de mis labios…enajenado por completo.

—¿Se va a llamar como su mamá?—. Preguntó curiosa. Escuchándome nombrar a la bebé como su madre.

—N-no…no lo sé —Repliqué sonrojado—. Etto… ¿P-puedo llevarla con ella, con Akane? El médico dijo que tendría que estar aquí unos días—. Mirándola a duras penas, presa del nerviosismo, de felicidad; una explosión de sentimientos que no sabía describir, eran demasiados, y no tenían cabida dentro de mí.

—Por supuesto, chico. Hazlo con confianza. Con ella se trata de un procedimiento de rutina por ser prematura, pero está muy sana—Me aseguró, extendiéndome una carpeta con unos papeles que logré distinguir como un control de entrada y salida del cunero—. Nada más tienes que firmar aquí y podrás llevarte a la pequeña. Ya sabes, cosas de seguridad.

—Lo haré—. Susurré ansioso.

Dejé a la bebé en sus manos mientras forzaba la vista para llenar y firmar esa decena de hojas. Y apenas pude, la volví a tomar entre mis brazos, saliendo lo más pronto posible de allí. Casi había olvidado que Akane estaba a punto de dormirse, y no podía, tenía que encontrarla despierta, debía ver a su hija, nuestra hija. Ver que su esfuerzo había valido mil veces la pena.

Recorrer el pasillo de regreso no contaba con ninguna diferencia con el de ida. Llegué a la mitad del camino y me recargué unos momentos en la pared, para tomar fuerza y continuar mi camino hasta llegar a la habitación.

A ella no le agradó la idea y se removió entre sus cobijas, terminando por desplegarse en un llanto estridente e incontrolable.

La mecí con cuidado. Sus manitas deshicieron los puños, pero su llanto no menguó ni un poco.

No sabía que más hacer. La balanceé otro poco, sin embargo, no funcionaba, y no quería llegar a tener que hablarle como tonto.

—…Oye, bebé, no tienes que seguir llorando…s-sé que no me conoces, pero soy amigo de tu mamá, y yo te voy a llevar con ella.

A la primera palabra salida de mis labios, sus lágrimas se detuvieron, y para cuando terminé mi frase, la pequeña ya me observaba fijamente.

—¿Te…te digo algo?... No le vayas a decir a Akane…Antes de venir a verte, tenía miedo de no llegar a sentir algo por ti. Pero hay algo muy extraño que ha surgido en mí desde que esa enfermera te puso en mis brazos…y b-ueno, si tu puedes llegar a quererme un poquito de lo que yo lo haré contigo, entonces la vamos a hacer muy feliz, ¿qué dices?

…Y todavía me quedé unos segundos esperando una respuesta que se tradujo en tiernos babeos.

…"Dios, hablándole a una bebé" Respiré hondo, sacudí la cabeza y proseguí con mi camino, antes de que alguien me viera.

El trecho se me hizo más corto, y en un santiamén, ya estaba dentro del cuarto.

"¡Lo había logrado!"

Las pisadas me llevaron a su lado y una punzada se instaló en mi pecho al ver sus ojos cerrados y su rostro cetrino e inmóvil. Obsoleto

—¿Akane?—. Me acerqué más a ella y toqué su mejilla con una parte de mi brazo.

—¡Hey! Akane, despierta. Mira quién vino a verte—. Una sonrisa fingida mientras le depositaba a la pequeña en la camilla, protegiendo el cuerpecito con su brazo, y aprovechando el habérselo tomado para buscarle el pulso.

"Muy bajo" Con los números en el monitor casi llegando al límite.

—No tengas cuidado, alguien vendrá a verte enseguida—. Rastreando entre todos los cables que atravesaban su cuerpo, el aparato con el que se llamaba si hay una emergencia. No lo encontraba por ningún lado, hasta que levanté sus sábanas y lo miré muy cerca de su cadera izquierda. Lo apreté un par de veces, luego perdí la cuenta cuando observé el aura roja que sobresalía a sus costados…como si fuera…

"No, no podía serlo"…Ellos ya tendrían que haberla curado.

Me encontraba harto de pensar en tonterías, pero luego volvía a observarle y podía darme cuenta de que algo no estaba bien…tenía que cerciorarme.

Le recorrí las sábanas hasta los tobillos, y cuidando autónomamente de ignorar la abertura total con la que contaba su bata en la parte trasera, la giré, dándonos la espalda a su hija y a mí. Volteándola lo suficiente para darme cuenta de la plasta roja que cubría casi todo el centro de la colchoneta, igual que en el Dojo, quizá más.

Me lancé aun más desesperado que antes sobre el maldito botón de alarma, presionando otra decena de veces, hundiendo el botón hasta que lo oía crujir, a punto de quebrarse. Como si con ello pudiesen escucharlo mejor. Mientras, un par de imprecaciones salían de mi boca, preguntándome porqué rayos no había nadie que estuviera al cuidado de los pacientes; para terminar martirizándome al recordar que yo era quien estaba con ella, quien debía protegerla.

Un golpe seco se escuchó en la puerta de la habitación y volteé enseguida.

—¡Qué bueno que llegaron!…creo que ha tenido otra…¿usted?—. El suspiro de alivio al pensar que la ayuda había llegado se deformó en un bufido al ver aparecer al padre de Yusuke.

—Miras a la persona que amas maltrecha, sujeta a unos tubos de oxígeno y rodeada de cables, sabiendo que no importa lo que hagas, es demasiado tarde para salvarlo, que morirá al final del día…Dime —Añadió con frialdad, entrando a la habitación—. ¿Qué sientes tu al saber que no puedes hacer nada por ella, eh?

—Este…este no es el momento para discutir—. Sentencié, y en verdad no lo era. No se me olvidaba el estado en el que Akane se encontraba, ni la maldita tardanza de quienes podían ayudarla. Él tenía razón, sólo podía ser su cruel testigo mientras su llama se iba consumiendo.

—Tienes razón, y no me he presentado por tal motivo. Vine a recoger a mi nieta—. Con tal dejo de tranquilidad, que casi pude imaginarme yendo a depositar a la pequeña peliazul en sus brazos. Definitivamente la imaginación me fallaba.

—¿Qué dice?—. Aún deseaba estarme confundiendo.

—Mi hijo perdió la cordura entregándole su voluntad a esa chica, y su vida, gracias a ti. Es justo que tenga una compensación… Y más cuando se trata del reclamo de mi propia sangre.

—Su hijo no hizo otra cosa que arruinarnos la vida a todos, no tenemos razón para guardarle consideración —Resoplé molesto—. En cuanto a la bebé, es de Akane, y lo que es de ella es mío. No voy a dejar que le ponga un dedo encima si Akane no lo consiente.

—¿Y cómo vas a impedirlo? —Expresó con sorna—. Si apenas puedes sostenerte en pie. Espero que esa prepotencia que posees no te nuble el sentido, para que te permita comprender lo insignificante que me resultas en este momento.

—No me conoce —Haciendo gala de la prepotencia y arrogancia de la que me juzgara—. No sabe de lo que soy capaz por defender a los que quiero.

Y ahí fue cuando cometí mi gran error. Debí lanzarme sobre él y echarlo de la habitación antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. En lugar de eso, tomé a la bebé, la razón de su amenaza y su objetivo.

—No sé lo que eres, sé lo que fuiste: el heredero de la escuela de tu padre y el de esa jovencita, el novato que en su primera participación ganó el torneo de artes marciales…pero ahora no eres mas que un chiquillo aprendiendo a dar sus primeros pasos otra vez. No queda nada de lo que fuiste, así que, hazte a un lado y deja que tome lo que me pertenece, antes de que cambie de parecer y decida no respetarles la vida que no dudaron tomar de mi hijo.

—Sólo inténtelo—. Más atento que amenazante, con la sola idea de vigilar todos sus pasos.

Para ese entonces, ambos estábamos a la altura de los pies de Akane, cada uno en los lados opuestos de la cama.

—Qué terquedad contigo. Pero si lo que quieres es morir, no soy quien para privarte de tal placer. Hagas lo que hagas, al final me quedaré con la chiquilla.

Desapareció las manos tras su espalda, emergiendo de ella con dos armas. Una apuntando hacia la camilla, al cuerpo inerte de Akane; la otra, dirigiendo su cañón directo a nosotros, a mí y a la bebé peliazul que traía en brazos.

Mis ojos avispados, analizaron minuciosamente cada mano, midiendo los movimientos que suponían el palpitar normal de sus nervios y el que me diría cuál sería el arma elegida para detonarse.

—Te lo diré una última vez. Entrégame a la niña —Insistió, con ese suspiro hondo que indica fastidio—…Esperé casi nueve meses para que ella diera a luz a la que será mi heredera, y no vas a ser tú quien venga a impedirlo.

—No lo haré.

Apenas pude escucharlo. Mi mente se debatía entre la elección que tenía que tomar. Me arriesgaba a salvar la vida de Akane o luchaba porque nuestra hija no fuera tocada por otras manos.

Sólo en ese momento comprendí por todo lo que ella había pasado, quizás sin armas, sin amenazas dichas, pero en cuya mera presencia y poder de este sujeto podía imaginar la angustia en la que vivió estos últimos meses.

—Está bien…

"Debía escoger"

—siendo así…

"Lo siento, Akane"

La primera bala se disparó, teniendo grabados el nombre mío y el de la pequeña…esquivándola con una distancia de unos milímetros, provocando que el impacto destrozara el cristal a nuestras espaldas y que la bebé desembocará en un llanto desaforado por los estruendos.

Me abalancé sobre el viejo, tomándolo del brazo que sujetara el arma que usó contra nosotros. Enterré su brazo en la pared y no le quedó otra que dejarla caer al suelo…pero la otra, en medio del forcejeo, tuvo oportunidad de dispararse.

Un sonido más seco. Una bala que sonó diferente, que no se comparaba con el vidrio partiéndose en mil añicos, sino de hundirse en algo más corpóreo, más humano…En ese instante, sólo vinieron a mi mente imágenes del cuerpo lacerado de Akane.

"Sólo me permití un respiro para cerrar los ojos y ahogar el sufrimiento por saberla perdida. Te dije hasta pronto en mi mente, porque ni siquiera podía voltear atrás… nada había terminado todavía.

El revólver homicida también tocó el suelo, mientras me las ingeniaba para asirle del otro brazo y sujetarle con fuerza las muñecas. Ya no me quedaba más, sino esperar que alguien entrara a la habitación y lo sacara de allí, antes de que me arrepintiera de no matarlo.

Yo no iba a hacerlo. Me fue suficiente el cerrar mi mano sobre las suyas, hasta que pedazos de astilla blanca salieron a relucir a relucir. Había acabado contigo, y el se merecía un castigo peor tan sólo por atreverse, pero también te prometí que la cuidaría, y tras una maldita reja, jamás podría cumplirlo.

Unos segundos después, entraron varios enfermeros, un par de ellos sujetaron al anciano y lo sacaron del cuarto, mientras que el resto se abocó en ir a la camilla de Akane para revisarla.

Dijeron cosas incomprensibles, que estaba así…que ocupaba esto…sólo sabía que aún conservabas un halo de vida, que seguías luchando, y que ellos harían lo imposible por salvarte.

Luego entró el Doctor que la atendiera durante el parto, pidiendo rápidamente las observaciones de sus colegas.

Lo siguiente fue escucharlo decir que trajeran el carro de paro, a la par que el sonido de los monitores se descontrolaba y le ordenaba a una de las enfermeras que me sacara de allí.

—Vamos, joven —Se acercó una de ellas, tocando mi brazo para sacarme de ese trance en el que me encontraba— La bebé no puede estar aquí dentro—. Yo le obedecí. Mi corazón me exigía estar a tu lado, gritarte a todo pulmón que estaríamos contigo, pero no podía hacer nada; en ese momento sólo era un estorbo.

Quedé allí, sentado en medio del pasillo con la bebé entre mis brazos, dejando que el incipiente llanto que comenzara, cubriera mis lamentos. Abrazándola para apagar el frío de la soledad, mientras rogaba porque esto no terminara así.

**Continuará**

—

—

**Notas:**

Hola, aquí su servilleta tratando de retomar un poquito de su lado oscuro XDD…u/u…No, y lo peor es que me sentí re identificada XDD…en fin n_n

Sobre la historia…bueno, no estaba muy segura de cómo quedaría incluir un "post Mortem" o_o…pero desde que platicaba con una amiga empecé a imaginarlo, fue lo primero que escribí y me decidí por dejarlo…sobre el capítulo en si, he de confesar que lo he escrito con la mayor apatía que pude u_u Y es que hay varios puntos que me tocan. Basta decir que entre tanta desidia, lo tengo escrito desde hace una semana, y apenas hoy los subo XD…No lo sé, quizás después me de el tiempo para editarlo.

Quiero aprovechar para darles las gracias por sus visitas, comentarios y favoritos, son los que me han impulsado a llegar hasta aquí…Y bueh, el final está a la vuelta de la esquina, trataré de traerlo en estos días, que será algo corto n_n… nos vemos pronto.


	11. Cenizas

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

—

**El ladrón de corazones**

**Cenizas**

—

—Es nuestro turno—. Me dijo, con un aire de preocupación en el fruncimiento de sus labios y en el oscurecimiento de sus ojos, viendo cómo se abría la puerta de vidrio templado frente a nosotros, y de ahí aparecían los anteriores pacientes.

—Vaya, no se han tardado casi nada—. Respondí.

Aún así, no terminé de creerle hasta que miramos aparecer, por esa misma puerta, a la enfermera de cabello oscuro que media hora atrás nos anotara en la lista de consulta.

Con sus dedos menudos, repasó la lista hasta que se detuvo, entonó el nombre señalado y rápidamente, de entre todas las personas que llenaban las sillas y se recargaban en las paredes de la sala de espera, tuvo el buen tino de fijarse justamente en nosotros.

Estábamos de pie, así que no tardamos mucho en dirigirnos hacia ella, mientras una extraña sensación se iba forjando dentro de mí.

"¿Nudos en el estómago? ¿Incertidumbre? ¡No!, qué va… Bueno, tal vez un poco"

—¿Es la bebé Rina Saotome, verdad?—. Se cercioró, señalando a la pequeña que cargaba Akane en sus brazos. Una sonriente niña enfundada en un mameluco gris con capucha, de la cual sobresalían un par de graciosas orejas rosadas de ratón.

—Sí —Asintió Akane, parada junto a mí, llena de orgullo—. Ella es.

—¡Es increíble el parecido que tiene contigo! —Exclamó con asombro, a la vez que se acercaba a nuestra hija y le tocaba los mechones azulados que salían del gorro para formar su flequillo—. Además, está enorme.

—Sí… y es que ya casi cumple nueve meses—. Le confió emocionada.

Ambas se pusieron a conversar sobre el tema mientras la enfermera nos iba guiando por el laberinto de pasillos de baldosas de mármol blanco y paredes beige que conformaban la clínica.

Dejé que ellas llenaran el silencio con su plática; yo iba midiendo los centímetros que mi corazón se encogía con cada paso.

La presión de todo lo ocurrido meses atrás, fue provocando, que de a poco, desarrollara una genuina aversión por este tipo de lugares.

Sentía que me asfixiaba, luchando porque la saliva no se quedara agolpada en mi garganta.

—Ranma, ¿Te sucede algo?—. Se detuvo un momento al ver cómo me iba quedando rezagado.

Ese fatídico día, la bala sólo alcanzó a rozar su brazo derecho, pero se encontraba tan débil, que su cansado cuerpo dejó de responder.

Diez… quince segundos…

Los suficientes para creerla perdida para siempre, que nos había dejado solos.

—Estoy bien —le sonreí avergonzado al ver lo fácil que le era leer mis preocupaciones—. Es que ya es muy tarde y tengo mucha hambre.

—No tienes remedio—. Me devuelve la sonrisa, aunque sabe perfectamente que estoy mintiendo.

Los tres seguimos nuestro camino.

Ese día, Akane volvió a nacer. Sus ganas de vivir, y el intenso amor de madre que había cosechado durante meses por tener a su hija entre los brazos, le hicieron volver junto a nosotros, con más ilusión y vitalidad que nunca.

Aún con ello, las siguientes semanas fueron muy duras para todos. Lo que en mí significó la curación de las heridas y un par de días de reposo, a ella le tomó cerca de dos semanas levantarse de la camilla, casi un maldito mes para salir del hospital, y la prescripción radical de no quedar embarazada durante los próximos dos años.

La bebé vino a cambiarnos la rutina a la familia. Yo me ví en la necesidad de dejar el departamento y mudarme por un tiempo al Dojo, para ayudar a cuidarla.

Era lo de menos. Cada segundo junto a ellas bien valía la pena. Amaba a Akane, y recordando la promesa que le hice a su hija, me encargaría de protegerlas y cuidarlas con todo lo que me fuera posible.

—Doctor, la pareja Saotome ya está aquí.

Cuando menos lo esperé, la enfermera se detuvo frente a una de las muchas puertas del pasillo y su cabeza desapareció en el interior del cubículo.

—Pueden entrar—. Se escuchó desde dentro.

—Listo. Pasen, por favor —Informó sonriente—… Nos vemos, Rina. Pórtate bien, eh—. Forjándole una voz más dulce e infantil.

La bebé no quiso decirle palabra alguna, pero le extendió una de sus manitas, agitándola en señal de adiós.

Y fue hasta que nos quedamos solos, frente a frente, cuando me di cuenta de que Akane estaba ensimismada; probablemente yo también.

—Ya estamos aquí—. Murmuré pensativo.

El motivo de estar en la clínica no era otro qué, el que tras más de ocho meses de lucha constante por evitarlo, habíamos perdido el juicio.

Ese viejo cretino, aún desde prisión, peleó y abogó con todos sus recursos por exigir saber si Rina llevaba su sangre o no.

Akane y yo desde un principio le dejamos claro que no nos interesaba un sólo yen de la herencia de su trastornado hijo, y que podía hacer con ese dinero lo que le viniera en gana. Desafortunadamente, la justicia no se manejaba así.

Ya en suficientes problemas estuvieron envueltos todos los miembros de la familia y el mismo Shiraiwa por la larga lista de falsas declaraciones que en algún momento dieron. Negarnos a la prueba sólo complicaría mucho más las cosas.

Con lo que había logrado recordar, más el verdadero testimonio de Akane, mi caso terminó en defensa propia, mientras que para el anciano, varios años de presidio por intento de rapto y homicidio, junto con una orden de restricción que le impediría acercarse a nosotros cuando saliera de ahí.

—Parecía más fácil desde fuera—. Musitó, cerrando los brazos sobre la bebé con mayor protección, dejando que sus ojos castaños me dejaran ver el miedo que tenía de perderla.

—L-lo sé, Akane. Pero será mejor que terminemos con esto de una buena vez… —Ocultando mis propios temores para ganarme su confianza—. No vamos a dejar que le haga ningún daño a Rina.

—Gra-gracias.

Pasamos al consultorio, y los siguientes diez minutos, la sangre, me dejó de fluir por las venas, mientras tanto, las articulaciones de mi cuerpo jugaron a quedarse congeladas.

Sin importar los cuadros coloridos que le daban un aspecto más acogedor al espacio, y la actitud sumamente amable del médico, el lugar no dejaba de ser horrible. Con los congeladores de diversos tamaños esparcidos por el consultorio y ocultando casi por completo el beige de las paredes, decenas de porta tubos de ensayos regados alrededor de las mesas metálicas y otra serie de aparatos de las que desconocía su nombre.

El procedimiento para tomarle la muestra a la pequeña fue muy sencillo. El afable galeno le pidió a Akane que hiciera abrir la boca a nuestra hija, y con algo parecido a un gigantesco hisopo, le talló las mejillas internas de su boca.

Como eran su mamá y el doctor quienes la sujetaban, era a mí a quien miraba con los ojitos llorosos, pidiendo con balbuceos y las pocas palabras que lograba pronunciar, que la sacara de allí.

Ni siquiera hice el intento de hacerlo.

Aún creía que podía haber una pequeña posibilidad de que Rina fuera mi hija, algo dentro de mí lo presentía, desde su forma de ser hasta su manera de comer. Si esto resultaba cierto, el padre de ese idiota por fin nos dejaría en paz. Sea cual fuere el resultado, quería que Akane terminara de darse cuenta de una vez por todas que no me iba a ir.

— — —

—

—Oye, Akane, ahora vuelvo-. En cuanto pusimos un pie dentro del establecimiento de comida, después de salir de la clínica, él inmediatamente buscó con la mirada el lugar donde se encontraban los baños. Señalándome con una mano que iría hacia allá. Justo a la derecha de la entrada.

—Nosotras vamos a ir apartando una mesa —Le indiqué— No te tardes mucho, o tú hija y yo nos vamos a comer tu desayuno—. Fingiéndole un cierto dejo de advertencia.

Él no tardó un segundo más perderse de vista tras la puerta que indicaba que era el excusado de los hombres.

No sabía si escapaba al baño porque aún no soportaba comer helado siendo un chico, o porque realmente necesitaba ir.

Cual fuera la razón, me sentía feliz compartiendo estos pocos momentos que teníamos sólo para nosotros.

Cuando abrí los ojos, después de estar varios días con mi vida pendiendo de un hilo, pensé que todo sería mucho más fácil, que ese beso antes de entrar a la sala de operaciones sería el primero de muchos, y el inicio de nuestra unión nuevamente como pareja.

Sin embargo, vinieron meses enteros de pausada recuperación, sin contar el agotamiento físico y emocional que significaba presentarnos a todas esas audiencias, más los diversos viajes de Ranma, tanto de entrenamiento, como parte de sus obligaciones en la preparatoria donde trabajaba. En resumen, nuestro matrimonio siguió tan pausado como en el tiempo que estuvimos separados.

Pero eso iba a terminar, cada día me estaba dando cuenta de que seguía estancada en los problemas del ayer, cuando tenía en mis manos la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Le preguntaría con los resultados en la mano, y entonces, ya no habría ninguna duda.

Perdí la noción de cuántas veces suspiré en esos dos minutos en los que estuve pensando, hasta que miré salir a otro chico del baño y recordé que Ranma no tardaría en salir.

Miré nuevamente hacía el interior del local y divisé las mesas que se encontraban desocupadas.

Por si acaso regresaba siendo un chico, me decidí por sentarme en una de las mesas que se hallaban hasta el fondo, además, traía a Rina dormida en mis brazos después de tanto sollozar, así que entre menos ruido que la despertara hubiera, mejor.

—Hola, preciosa, Es la primera vez que vienes a aquí, ¿verdad? —Volteé de inmediato para encontrarme con el que parecía el más joven de los camareros del restaurante, con un porte de galán seductor al que poco me faltó para mandarlo a estrellarse a la barra de pedidos—. ¿Me permitirías invitarte algo?

—Estoy esperando a alguien—. Le respondí con seriedad, esperando que su entusiasmo por conseguir una cita conmigo se quebrara lo más rápido que fuera.

—Estúpido lavamanos—. Apareció Ranma mascullando, con todo el rostro escurriéndole gotas de agua y la camisa lila empapada del pecho y del cuello. Tomó asiento frente a mí, cogiendo un puñado de servilletas de papel para secarse la cara.

—Anda, si es por ella —Señalando a la chica pelirroja que era Ranma ahora—. Con mucho gusto puedo invitarle algo sin con ello tú me aceptas.

Con este último comentario, mi aún esposo terminó por comprender la situación en la que me encontraba, aunque no hizo otra cosa que mirar al imprudente mesero, mirarme a mí y cerrar los ojos sin decir una sola palabra, ladeando la cabeza hacía la pared color ladrillo del local.

—¡Hey, Koji, ven aquí un momento!—. El jefe del restaurante gritó desde su lugar en la barra de pedidos, en donde se apreciaban una decena de platos que seguramente le encargaría servir.

—En seguida regreso—. Nos dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

Una vez que se fue, no pude evitar ver sorprendida a Ranma y su increíble derroche de serenidad.

—¿Es que no vas a decirle nada?—. Le recriminé.

—No —Respondió con arrogancia—. ¿Por qué habría de querer defender a una chica tan violenta y torpe como tú?

—Porque por un segundo vi cómo tratabas de fulminarlo con la mirada.

—M-me gustaría hacerlo —Confesó, fijando su atención en hacer una pelota con las servilletas y dejándola caer debajo de la mesa—… Pero por lo que me platicaste aquella vez en el hospital, así comenzamos, ¿no?... No deseo que volvamos a caer en lo mismo.

—Tienes razón —Comprendiendo sus motivos para no exaltarse—. No debí…

—Perdón por dejarlas solas, nenas —El mismo mesero de cabello castaño y mirada verdosa volvió a acercarse a nosotros, llegando incluso a tomar la confianza para recargarse con sus codos en la mesa—. Entonces, ¿qué dicen?

—¿Tú lo quieres?—. Ranma me miró de reojo.

—Quizás un poco—. Le murmuré, casi en secreto.

Koji puso una sonrisa por demás feliz, al creer que ambas "chicas" habían aceptado su invitación.

—Queremos un par de hamburguesas, soda de naranja… y yo, quiero que dejes a mi prometida en paz—. Soltó desafiante.

—Me están mintiendo… —. El atribulado chico se alejó unos pasos de nosotros, escéptico.

Ranma enarcó una ceja y una sonrisa de exceso de confianza. Antes de que el camarero pudiera decir algo más, se levantó de su asiento, con una mano se sostuvo del borde de la mesa, y con la otra me sujetó tiernamente de la barbilla para atrapar mi curiosidad con un beso en los labios.

El pobre casi cae al suelo de la impresión, retirándose a cumplir el pedido con una cara terrible de desilusión,

—Fuiste muy duro—. Le dije en broma.

—Me llamó "nena"—. Gruñó molesto.

—Etto… ¿Y vas a ir de visita a Nerima con nosotras? —Pregunté, queriendo cambiar el tema de conversación—. Tienes un par de días sin ir y nuestros padres ya están entrando en un estado de depresión que no te imaginas.

—Esta semana no puedo —ya con mucho mejor humor—. Me toca cubrir las vacaciones del maestro del turno de la tarde.

—Entiendo.

En los meses que estuve bajo los cuidados médicos, él no escatimo en esfuerzo yendo y viniendo de Nerima a su lugar de trabajo. Pero ahora que ya todo estaba bajo control, Ranma había vuelto a tomar su departamento como su hogar, eso sí, sin dejar de visitar el Dojo cada vez que le era posible.

—¿Y tú cómo vas?—. Ahora fue su turno de sacar conversación.

—Mañana voy a venir a una entrevista de trabajo en la clínica Hiwatari. —Iba a darle la noticia cuando me aceptaran, pero no resistí—. Me han dicho que son muy accesibles con los horarios.

—¿Hiwatari? —Se entusiasmó—. ¿La clínica que está a unas cuadras del departamento donde vivo?

—S-si… Si me aceptan, será sólo medio turno. Rina está creciendo y me gustaría poder empezar a trabajar… y b-bueno, pensé que podrías ayudarme con ella.

—¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría, Akane! —Exclamó— Además, me servirá para estar más cerca de la bebé... Y cuando salgas tarde del trabajo, siempre podrás quedarte a dormir en mi departamento —Mirándome con una sonrisa de lado a lado—. Voy a comprar un sofá especialmente para ti.

—Eso se oye demasiado tentador, Ranma—. Mordiéndome los labios, aguantándome las ganas de soltar la risa.

Si todo iba como esperaba, el entrar a trabajar sería el primer paso para volver a ser lo que éramos: una pareja, una familia.

— — —

—

Y heme aquí de nuevo, en la parada del autobús, despidiéndome de las dos personas más importantes de mi vida.

Akane sólo me dice adiós, ya que sus manos sujetan a una chiquilla traviesa que ya ha despertado. Y es Rina quien alza sus manos hacia mí, esperando que la tome entre mis brazos.

Estas despedidas cada vez se me hacen más duras, pero las soporto con resignación porque sé que falta muy poco para que terminen.

En un par de semanas, se acabarán por fin todos los problemas para nosotros, y Akane podrá sentir esa libertad que aún no concibe.

Yo la esperaré, sin importar cuánto tiempo nos tome, al final volveremos a estar juntos. Porque ansío revivir todos los momentos felices que tuvimos, y porque sé que quiero que sea ella quien vuelva a llenar todos los vacíos que aún hay dentro de mí.

Después de todo, aunque mi memoria la olvide mil veces, mientras mi corazón la recuerde, siempre volveré a enamorarme de Akane.

— **FIN —**

**Notas**

U_U No podeís saber el esfuerzo de tener qué quitar November rain de mi lista musical… que si no XDDD… Hola n_n sé que me he tardado un poco, y es que me han nacido un par de vicios en los que estuve sumida un buen par de semanas (Crepúsculo, Death note y Stephen King no son una buena combinación u_u) Los que me conocen saben que fue un proceso tortuoso salir de ahí, pero ya me libré de ellos… temporalmente n_n…

Sé que este capítulo ha quedado algo "frío" XDD pero todo tiene su razón de ser.

En breve subiré un epílogo…


	12. EPÍLOGO

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**El ladrón de corazones**

—

**EPÍLOGO**

—

—Nos vemos, Saotome. Que tengas un buen fin de semana—. A un lado de mi casillero se encontraba el del maestro de biología de la preparatoria donde trabajaba. Era uno de los maestros más jóvenes del plantel, quizás por eso, aunque impartíamos materias diametralmente opuestas, nos habíamos vuelto buenos amigos.

—Gracias, Tamura —Correspondí con el mismo ímpetu a su saludo—. Igual para ti.

El, un joven de andar parsimonioso y con unos enormes anteojos que ocultaban la mayor parte de su cara, desapareció con la rapidez de quien tiene la comida puesta en la estufa de su casa, mientras que yo me dispuse a meter la carpeta con la lista de los estudiantes al casillero para ir a tomar una ducha en las regaderas de la escuela antes de irme al departamento.

Estando en eso, el teléfono móvil me timbró y no tardé en contestar al instante. Sobre todo porque nadie me llamaba en mi horario de trabajo si no se trataba de algo realmente serio.

—¿Nabiki?—. Leyendo de antemano su nombre en la pantalla.

—Hey, Ranma, qué bueno que contestas —Utilizando un tono de voz que no pude calificar de ninguna forma—. Necesito verte de urgencia en el parque que está frente a la clínica en donde trabaja Akane.

—¡¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo? —Me exalté con lo último. Si no era común que me hablaran, el que mencionara la palabra "urgencia" me ponía todavía peor—. ¿Están todos bien?

—Oye, oye… te espero en quince minutos, ¿va?

—De acuerdo —Me di por vencido. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que no le iba a sacar más información que esa—. Ahora mismo voy para allá.

Me olvidé del resto de mis pendientes. Cerré de un portazo el casillero, cogí mi maleta deportiva con mi ropa formal, y salí de estampida de ahí, aún con el uniforme de deporte azul puesto.

— — —

—

Cuando llegué al parque mencionado en la mitad del tiempo previsto, ella ya me estaba esperando recargada en la puerta del flamante deportivo negro que acababa de adquirir una semana atrás, el cual combinaba con el traje ejecutivo gris oscuro que vestía.

—¿Y bien? —Dejé mis oídos a la espera de la respuesta, mientras volteaba alrededor de la extensa área cubierta de césped y una variedad de juegos recreativos para niños, tratando de divisar a su hermana menor—. ¿Ya me vas a decir qué es lo que pasa?

—Akane fue la que me pidió llamarte. Me dijo que era muy importante—. Su mirada se fijó en mí. Demasiado calmada y neutral como para no darme cuenta de que trataba de ocultar algo.

—Nabiki —Le recriminé, nervioso—. No estoy para bromas… ¿Están bien ella y mi hija?

—Sabes, Ranma, cuando te vi con mi sobrina en brazos por primera vez, nunca pensé que podrías llegar a quererla tanto —Forjándome una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras desde que le conociera—. Pero ahora, conociendo la verdad, me has dejado gratamente sorprendida.

—N-no sé por qué lo dices —A mi alterado de alteración, no pude evitar añadirle la vergüenza que me invadió al escucharla—. Etto… ¿Y entonces qu-qué te dijo Akane?

—Toma —Extendiéndome un sobre de papel blanco—. Mi hermana dejó este sobre para ti.

El interior contenía un boleto de autobús, junto con un papel de publicidad impresa.

—¿Estas no son las cabañas que se encuentran al pie de la montaña Kitadake?

—No lo sé —Claramente fingiendo ignorancia—. ¿Por qué no vas tú mismo y lo averiguas?

—Ustedes dos se traen algo entre manos, ¿Verdad?—. Con el pasar de los minutos, esa sensación de angustia se fue desvaneciendo para empezar a imaginar qué era lo que estarían planeando.

—¿Me creerías capaz?—. Esbozándome una sonrisa y una mirada tan angelical, que si no la conociera tan bien…

—Por supuesto que sí-. Espeté sin rechistar, enarcando una ceja en el proceso.

—Está bien, lo acepto…—Dijo, sin una pizca de vergüenza—. Y será mejor que llegues a la estación de autobuses, antes de que el boleto que traes en la mano ya no sirva.

"¿Unas vacaciones? ¿Un paseo?" A saber, pero la idea comenzaba a gustarme.

—¿Y Rina?—. Le cuestioné, aunque creía que para ese entonces, Akane ya habría resuelto cualquier contratiempo.

—Ve sin cuidado, entre sus tías, tu mamá y ese par de abuelos locos que tiene, nos encargaremos de ella sin problemas.

—Gr-gracias —"¡Lo sabía!"— Err… Entonces, hasta pronto—. Me di media vuelta para dirigirme a la central de autobuses de Tokio, que no estaba a más de unos cinco minutos de allí.

—¡Oye, espera!—. Gritó después de dar unos cuantos pasos. Al detenerme, ella ya había corrido lo suficiente para darme alcance.

—¿Q-qué?

—Uff —Suspiró agotada—… Lo estaba olvidando… Vas a ocupar esto—. Entregándome una maleta negra, parecida a la que yo traía. En el autobús descubriría que alguien me había guardado ropa y demás artículos personales para varios días.

—Más te vale cuidar bien de Akane, Saotome —Advirtió—… Y por favor, no lo echen a perder.

—Te prometo que no lo haremos—. Le aseguré sin dudarlo. No sólo era por quedar bien, en verdad haría que fuera lo que Akane tuviera preparado, me encargaría de que fuera inolvidable.

— — —

—

Cerca de hora y media después, siendo casi el atardecer, el autobús llegó a su destino. El paisaje que se mostraba frente a mí, se había transformado por completo. Ya no se trataba de las angostas calles pavimentadas, el ruido de los automóviles yendo y viniendo, ni de los enormes anuncios luminosos que plagaban la ciudad de Tokio.

Ahora me encontraba rodeado de un paraíso en el que todo se cubría de espeso follaje.

Del otro lado del camino empedrado que servía de carretera para el autobús, el cual ya había partido de regreso, se hallaba la cabaña principal. Una gigantesca construcción de estilo rústico, hecha tabla por tabla con maderos rojizos. No tenía ventanas, las cuales compensaba con una puerta del tamaño del doble de una normal, y arriba de esta, formando un arco, se encontraba una serie de letras talladas en madera de un color más claro, formando el nombre de la montaña: "Kitadake"

Alrededor de dicho refugio se encontraban dispersas, al menos, otras siete cabañas. La mitad de pequeñas que la principal, y que, en lugar de portar el nombre, contaban con un número distintivo grabado en las puertas.

A mi izquierda, el final del sendero se perdía entre los pinos, y detrás de estos, emergía una de las más enormes montañas de todo Japón, cubierta casi en su totalidad de blanca nieve.

Cerré los ojos por unos segundos y dejé que la helada brisa del sitio se colara por mi piel y me refrescara los sentidos. Después volví a poner la mirada al frente, y a pesar de que todas las cabañas eran casi idénticas, algo me hizo posar la vista en la última de ellas. Como si algo de ahí me llamara.

Sería la ubicación ligeramente separada del resto, el magnetismo del número de la suerte pegado en la puerta... qué sé yo. Simplemente me resultaba tan… ¿familiar?... Tal si ya hubiese estado aquí antes.

Luego de estar divagando por unos segundos, tratando de recordar algo sin éxito alguno, me dirigí a la cabaña principal, para que me dieran información sobre Akane.

Tal como lo había imaginado, y para ego de mi sentido de percepción, me entregaron las llaves de la última cabaña, la más cercana a las faldas de la montaña, y en la que se encontraba Akane.

Vista de cerca, noté que era aún más pequeña que el resto de los refugios. Tenía el mismo color cobrizo de la principal, también carecía de ventanas al frente y el techo estaba recubierto con paja dorada, para más protección contra el frío del anochecer.

Supuse que Akane ya contaba conque llegaría porque había dejado anotado mi nombre en la recepción, así que no dudé dos veces en abrir yo mismo.

Parado en el umbral de la puerta, arrojé mis maletas por allí, y permití que la ola de calidez emanando del interior de aquél tibio recinto, me hiciera su propia invitación.

La cabaña estaba dividida en dos reducidos cuartos. Al fondo se apreciaba una puerta corrediza que imaginé como la entrada a la recámara, y esta, que servía como recibidor, sala y cocina: tan acogedora, como con los elementos indispensables.

Toda la duela recubierta con alfombras escarlatas, una mesa de té cuadrada que no se elevaba a más de medio metro del suelo, rodeada con cojines de diversos colores otoñales, un mueble rústico que fungía como base para un televisor inexistente, y más al fondo, el área de la cocina. Un espacio con refrigerador, un calentador y una barra para preparar los alimentos. A la izquierda de la puerta, como único paso de luz natural, se hallaba una ventana que rondaba cerca de los dos metros cuadrados de largo, desde donde se podía ver perfectamente el verde valle que había en el exterior.

—Ranma… viniste—. En lugar de ser yo quien le diera la sorpresa, fue Akane quien me sorprendió, apareciendo por la puerta corrediza.

Su rostro se miraba tan diferente, con ese brillo de emoción en los ojos que no le había visto por tanto tiempo y el atisbo de una sonrisa tímida asomándose por sus labios.

—S-sí. Tu hermana casi me mata del susto, pero conseguí llegar—. Respondí en broma, aunque no estaba exagerando del todo.

Ella estaba vestida con un kimono azul marino de seda con bordados florales en las mangas y en la parte baja de la falda del traje. Le acompañaba ese sonrojo que siempre le cubría las mejillas cuando me le quedaba viendo mucho tiempo, y en su pelo recogido llev… un momento.

—¿Te has cortado el cabello?—. Le pregunté, al irnos acercando y descubrir que no tenía su largo pelo recogido en un moño, sino que lo llevaba recortado a la altura de la barbilla… como en la foto que encontré de nuestra boda, y en muchas otras que me había mostrado, todas de años atrás.

—¿T-te gusta?—. Escrutándome el rostro para leer cualquier gesto que hiciera.

—T-te ves muy linda—. Susurré, rompiendo por completo la distancia, hasta alcanzar a rozar las puntas de su suave melena con mis dedos.

—¿En serio?

—Síp —Le confirmé, seguro— Casi como una niña adorablemente salvaje—. Un segundo para que me mirara confundida, otro para que frunciera las cejas, disgustada, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, terminé por hundir las manos en su cabello para sacudirlo un poco y despeinarla.

—¡Oye, no!—. Se flexionó sobre su estómago para huir de mí, pero alcancé a retenerla con un abrazo.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo —Me solté a reír mientras intentaba esquivar el hundimiento de sus codos en mis costados—… Hey, Akane…

—¿Q-qué?—. Dejó de removerse al notar la seriedad repentina que había adoptado.

—¿Por qué te lo cortaste?

—Porque… pues… creí que sería una buena manera de volver a ser l-la de antes.

—¿C-cómo?—. Indagué, aún sin comprender del todo su respuesta.

—Ven conmigo—. Ella se guardó el resto de la explicación. Dejé que se zafara de mis manos para sujetarme del brazo, llevándome a la mesilla que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, justo a unos pasos detrás de mí.

Ambos nos acomodamos sobre los cojines, quedando sentados frente a frente, a una distancia no mayor de medio metro.

—Ranma, cuando llegaste aquí, ¿has podido recordar algo de este lugar?—. En su mirada anhelante, pude notar la incertidumbre y el ansia por querer escuchar una respuesta afirmativa.

Al escuchar su pregunta, de nuevo me asaltó la curiosidad y le di otro vistazo al lugar, deseando encontrar algo que me llevara a recordar alguna vivencia allí. Desafortunadamente, mi memoria no había mejorado mucho.

—No —Confesé derrotado—. Desde que me bajé del autobús tuve un raro magnetismo hacia esta cabaña, pero no logro saber qué es.

—Veras… en dos días se cumplirán cinco años de que estuve… est-estuvimos aquí—. Con las mejillas sonrosadas y su mirada profunda, perdida en los recuerdos.

—La boda—. Recordando automáticamente la fecha. Yo sólo tenía un par de vagas escenas de ese día, sin embargo, mi madre y el resto de la familia se habían encargado de contarme una buena cantidad de detalles.

Ella asintió tímidamente.

—Aqu-aquí pasamos nuestra primera noche de casados—. Me balbuceó. Ahora sí, roja.

—Ak-Akane, no era necesario… s-sabes que yo…

—Shhh —Ella se reclinó sobre la mesa y fácilmente detuvo mis palabras con sus dedos—. S-sé que hace muchos meses me dijiste que estarías conmigo sin importar lo que pasara… P-pero yo no podía. No hasta terminar toda esa pesadilla con Yusuke, su padre… y lo de Rina.

—Dime, ¿En verdad pensabas que el saber si llevaba o no mi sangre me haría arrepentirme?—. Mi pregunta salió más hostil de lo que planeaba.

—S-sólo quería que ambos estuviéramos conscientes de lo que hacíamos— Me respondió sincera—. Aún puedes salir corriendo.

—Eres tan terca, sabes. Pero mi decisión ya estaba tomada desde antes de saber siquiera que tú y yo éramos algo más que "amigos" —Le aclaré divertido, recordando la primera vez que la había visto en el hospital, en la que sus ojos castaños habían capturado por siempre mi cordura—. Por otro lado, no traigo más de cien yenes en los bolsillos y, hemm… he olvidado el camino de regreso.

—N-no tienes que irte —Esbozando su alegre sonrisa otra vez—. Yo te invité…pod-podemos compartir la cabaña esta noche.

Con esa misma emoción, sus manos se escabulleron dentro de los pliegues de su kimono, sacando de ahí una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro, la cual depositó sobre la mesa, muy cerca de mí.

—T-tienes una idea del porqué estamos aquí, ¿verdad?

—Creo que s-sí—. Tartamudeé la respuesta. Y es ya no aguantaba más, quería arrojar la mesa que nos separaba al otro lado de la habitación, olvidarme de tanto formalismo que me estaba consumiendo los nervios y abalanzarme sobre ella para estrecharla entre mis brazos de una vez por todas.

—Esto lo tomé mientras estuviste dormido… Y y-yo qu-quiero saber si te gustaría tenerlo de regreso—. Su mirada castaña siguió el camino de mis manos, durante el lapso que yo tomaba la cajita y la abría.

En su interior estaba una argolla de oro, idéntica a la que Akane siempre había utilizado. El maldito anillo del que siempre estuve celoso, porque en aquél entonces, significaba que su amor era un imposible para mí.

—¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio?—. Pregunté con un tono pícaro.

—A-algo así…—. Y mi osadía me abandonó para dejarme convertido en una piedra.

Se supone que debía contestarle un " te acepto", algún comentario estúpido acerca de que seguíamos casados… ¡lo que fuera! pero me quedé con el labio trastabillando mi respuesta. "¡Era un idiota!" Quién debía tener los nervios bajo control, quien no debía echarse a temblar y mirar como su cara se iba desencajando con cada segundo que no era capaz de darle una respuesta.

—Ranma…

Sólo al escuchar mi nombre de sus labios, volví a recuperar algo de mi control… o perderlo completamente….

Barrí la mesa a un lado, y por fin, la distancia desapareció entre nosotros. Aún hincados, la jalé casi de forma salvaje hacia mi pecho. Akane soltó un respingo de la impresión, más encontró la manera de acurrucarse conmigo. Dejé que mis manos se enredaran alrededor de su espalda y hundí mi cabeza en su cuello.

—No voy a irme de tu lado —Le susurré desesperado—. No te dejaré ir.

—Yo tampoco voy a dejarte—. Me dijo con su voz temblorosa.

Me separé de ella como pude, sólo lo suficiente para clavar mis ojos en los suyos.

—Acepto.

Una palabra musitada, escasamente percibida en el viento azotaba fuera de la cabaña, apenas iluminada con los últimos rayos de sol, pero estoy seguro de que pudo escucharla perfectamente.

La atraje hacia mí y me fui acercando lentamente hasta que alcancé a robarle el aliento… ¿o fue ella? ¡Qué demonios importa! Sólo sé que me perdí en el sabor de sus labios, sintiendo como mi cuerpo se crispaba ante el contacto con el de Akane, y su cuerpo menudo buscaba la forma de asirse con más fuerza al mío.

—Akane—. Balbuceé de repente, dentro de uno de los breves respiros para tomar aire.

—Di-dime.

—Qu-quiero saber qué hicimos en la noche de bodas… —. Inquirí curioso, tratando de dominar la vergüenza. Tenía una idea.

—¡¿Q-qué? —Ella me observó azorada. Parpadeando unos ojos abiertos como platos.

—M-me refiero a cómo llegamos aquí y todo eso… N-no pienses mal—. Le aseguré, sereno. Aunque por dentro mi cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar, igual que la suya.

—B-bueno… pues llegamos en autobús también —Ya más compuesta—. Casi era media noche y sólo brillaban las lámparas colgadas afuera de las cabañas… En cuanto estuvimos en la puerta, me tomaste entre tus brazos y m-me cargaste…

"—_Creo que eché las llaves en mi camisa… Pero no vayas a tocar nada más, eh... t-te prohíbo abusar de mí antes de que entremos."_

"—_¡Ranma!"_

"—_No te enojes. No lo decía en serio_"

—Espera, espera —Le detuve emocionado, volviendo de mis pensamientos—. Se me ha ocurrido algo mejor.

Me levanté de los cojines y me dirigí a la puerta, buscando aprisa las llaves dentro de los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

—¿P-pasa algo?—. Al tiempo que también se ponía de pie.

Le respondí que no con la cabeza, ofreciéndole mi mano a la distancia para que viniera conmigo.

Afuera ya había oscurecido por completo y el frío se había vuelto insoportable con el simple pants deportivo que traía puesto, pero no me iba a detener.

—¿Es lo que pienso?—. Exclamó al llegar a mi lado, mostrándome un gesto de travesura en el rostro. Sin palabra alguna, estaba comprendiendo lo que yo deseaba pedirle.

—Y-yo, bueno… hace un rato dijiste que querías volver a ser la de antes… y yo quiero… quiero que me ayudes a recordar cada instante que pasamos juntos aquí.

Sentí el temblor de sus manos al aferrarse a mis hombros, su boca se curvó en un gesto de intensa emoción y sus ojos chocolate se empañaron con el rocío de la felicidad de su alma

Fue a partir de ese momento en el que me convertí en el alumno siguiendo al pie de la letra las enseñanzas de la mejor de las maestras. Tal como Akane me dijera, la tomé con el cuidado de un ángel hecho de porcelana, deslizando mis manos a través de su espalda y sus piernas, llevándola al interior de la cabaña entre mis brazos.

Esa noche, después de tanto tiempo, volvimos a hacer el amor.

Con aquella pasión que no emergía sólo del placer del contacto físico.

Era demostrarnos con un beso y un mar de caricias todos aquellos sentimientos que nos quemaban por dentro y que no podíamos expresar con palabras, el sentir que nuestras almas aún se pertenecían por completo, y renacer de entre las cenizas con la fuerza del cariño y el amor que habían estado cautivos dentro de tanto sufrimiento.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-**

**Notas finales**

Y se terminó n_n

No me cansaré de agradecer a todas aquéllas personas que en su momento apoyaron esta historia, y a quienes me siguieron hasta el final con sus lecturas y comentarios n_n Muchísimas, pero muchísimas gracias.

Y ya que estamos en eso, les debo una disculpa a aquellas personitas a quienes estuve atosigando conque publicaría el lunes de la semana pasada u_u Estaba demasiado segura, pero entré a la escuela y el plan se me fue de las manos.

PD: Por otro lado, en mi perfil pegaré el link de una imagen que hice tomando como referencia este fic n_n por si gustan verla.

Hasta luego. Me voy por otro café :P


End file.
